Half and Half
by Teo
Summary: Inu/Ranma crossover. AU. Ranma is a hanyou like Inuyasha, and he's not the only one...R/A(Rating may change)R&R Please *COMPLETE*
1. Default Chapter

Half and Half

By Teo

            Youkai.

          Hanyou.

          Barely qualifies.

          Hanyou…

          Ranma watched the city people pass with interest. It had been so long since he and his – he had to snort indignantly before he could complete that thought – father had been around so many people.

          Barely qualifies.

          Kitsune…

          Of course there had been that village in china, but there hadn't been anyone quite like him around. Pureblooded humans, all of them. Here he had found he was hardly one of a kind. Ranma had seen a few others in their travels, but none quite so many as this. He sighed regretfully; China was just no place for demons. 

          Hanyou.

          Hanyou… 

          Even half demons like himself. 

          Kitsune…

          Ranma hopped off his perch of oddly balanced crates. They were in the market, back in Japan, the place of his birth. The scent of home was comforting, it awoke a feeling inside of himself that he could not place, and he inhaled slowly. The scent of pollution and the high population of different human odors had overwhelmed him at first, and he found it was best not to use his sense of smell to its full capacity. It was far different than the countrysides in China, but comforting nonetheless.

          Youkai…

          Genma had apparently finished with whatever he had made them stop for, because he motioned for Ranma to keep moving. Ranma followed him, keeping pace easily, and noting to himself just how out of place the worn white gi that Genma never parted with appeared in this setting. The balding martial artist that called himself his father scratched his scalp under the matching bandanna in confusion at Ranma's low chuckle. Neither one of them fit in very well, not that he mined, but Genma really did look ridiculous. He worked hard to keep his laughter quiet to his father's human ears, but Genma heard him despite his efforts.

          "What're you laughing at, Boy?" he growled, turning a scornful glance at his son. _Defensive,_ Ranma noted silently, _he's stressed over something._ Although this reaction was not unheard of with Genma, it was far more common for him to ignore such a thing as, say, quiet laughter, unless it persisted than to go directly to the root of the problem. Yes, Ranma had seen such behavior in his father only in _very_ stressful situations. Usually you couldn't get him off his ass unless it was for Genma's own benefit.

          "Nothin', Pops, just forget it."

          While normally he would have attempted to find a witty remark of some sort, Ranma decided to forgo testing the waters of his father's current state of mind in favor of continuing to count demons as he walked. While humans were rarely aware of their existence, there were quite a few of them here in Japan. Of course, humans, unless they had miko powers of some kind, could not see through the shielding of their demon features. It was easy for Ranma, however, him being half demon himself. While he usually couldn't see much of their extra features, he could tell any demon for what it was simply by its scent. 

          Kitsune.

          Barely qualifies…

          There were full demons and half demons and quarter demons and those that barely qualified, enough that they had the traces of demon blood in their scent, but there was really nothing to mark them as _too_ out of the ordinary. They barely qualified as demons, but he counted them anyways.

          Hanyou…

          Ranma missed a beat in his steps, pausing to wince as the sound of thunder berated his sensitive ears. There were drawbacks to being a dog-demon. He knew there would be bad weather today, but had hoped to reach their destination before any rain could fall. They weren't going to make it. 

          It was then Ranma noticed his father had stopped and appeared to be waiting for him to do the same. Inwardly, Ranma winced. Genma had that stubborn, Father-knows-best look he had seen many times before. Many times before he was forced into some kind of trouble, that is. _What is it this time?_

          "Ranma, m'boy," Genma began. Ranma knew he was in for trouble.

          Kitsune…

          Thunder clapped in the distance.

          Barely qualifies…

          Genma began his speech.

          Youkai…

          The rain began to fall.

          Hanyou….

A/N: Well this is my first fic. As you could've guessed it is an AU. I'm just going to say that this WILL be A Ranma and Akane fic. I hate to read a fic only to find out it's Ranma and Shampoo or something. I'm not sure of Kagome and Inuyasha will make any appearances, but it is not an impossibility. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Bai-Bai! (Sorry this is kind of short)   


	2. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Inu yasha. 

Chapter 1 

The district of Nerima bustled quietly under its blanket of rain and dark clouds. In a city where strange happenings went by unnoticed it was a fairly normal morning. The kind of morning you might see in any other district of Japan. And it was a normal morning at the home of Soun Tendo and his three daughters. 

Until Soun left his place at the table to retrieve the mail, until he received a postcard containing some of the simplest, most joyous news he had heard in many a year, and until this news was received by his daughters with various states of shock and anger. It was a normal, peaceful morning. Until a bulky panda with an unconscious redhead over his shoulder rang the bell at the gates of the Tendo compound. Things just went downhill from there.

The first thing Ranma noticed upon waking was a face full of wet panda. The second was that he no longer qualified as a he. Ranma cursed the rain while taking in the moving scenery.

It was a nice place. _What'd that old fool call it?_ She shook her head angrily, but couldn't remember the name. They had just passed the front sign before she was conscious enough to read it, too. _Whatever…_it wouldn't matter anyways, if it were up to her, and Ranma would make sure that it was, they wouldn't be staying here long. She took in the modest house and the well-kept koi pond and the lingering smells of home cooked breakfast regretfully. It was a nice place.

Deciding that now was the time to take matters into her own hands, Ranma pushed herself off the panda's shoulder, fully intending to send him into next week with a single blow, when he caught the scent of two very frightened humans. The sound of their retreating footsteps mixed with that of his father's and the beating of running feet against the floor was soon joined by Ranma's own voice.

"Hey!" she called to get her father's attention. "You're scaring 'em spitless!"

As her statement went unnoticed by the panda, fleeting thoughts concerning violence and questions of her father's intelligence entered Ranma's mind, and left just as quickly when she noticed the panda had set her down in front of the two humans, and two others. One of the humans from earlier placed an intense gaze upon her, the stench of fear dissipating quickly. He was a lean man, and fairly tall, with a long face and carefully clipped mustache beneath his nose. His black hair fell loose about his shoulders and he sported a dark gi. It appeared that he was a martial artist, but Ranma could see he was out of practice. She tried not to pay attention to the three females in back of the man, concentrating on the scents of the man, her father, and the house rather than any of theirs. 

A glint of recognition appeared in the man's eyes and he began to stutter emotionally. "You… you wouldn't be…." _Must be Pop's friend._

" I'm Ranma Saotome," she said, pulling her flame red pigtail shyly. If she was in this body, maybe they would never even have to know her true gender and decide to give up on the idea. Ranma decided to play it up. _I can fall back on the fact that I'm not human if they find out anyways. _"Sorry 'bout this."

Ranma was surprised when tears sprung from the man's eyes and he embraced her, happily crying: "At last! You've come!"

After this little show of density on the part of her father's training buddy, Ranma could not keep a look that clearly questioned the intelligence of the man before her as he pulled her in, still exclaiming his happiness. She watched through half lidded eyes as the man pushed her away and held her at arms length in shock and one of the girls, the one who had run from her earlier, poked her breast firmly, coolly stating the obvious.

 " 'He' is a girl."

She watched the man fall to the floor in a dead faint.

Ranma sat at Soun Tendo's bedside, along with the three females and her father. She kept her face turned firmly towards her lap, pushing three of the scents from her mind and her nose as she had done before. Tears streamed from the open eyes of the patriarch, and she tried to concentrate on the scent of salt and water, barely noting the comments made by the girls. She barely noticed their comments, that is, until the same girl began bickering with Soun and again poked one of her breasts.

"Do you see a son here?" she said, in response to a remark Ranma didn't need to hear to know it had been something akin to her not being a male. "Hmmm? Do you?"

Ranma protested to the girl's actions as she thought any other shy, demure female guest might and continued to stare at her lap, blocking scents. She was quite successful at it too, or would have been, had the female on her right not leaned over her shoulder and given her a friendly smile, breaking Ranma's concentration and giving her a deep breath of the girl's scent.

"I'm Akane. Would you like to see the shrine?"

Ranma barely heard her through her state of shock. _Damn!_ She had been afraid of this. She flicked her head around the room, whipping her pigtail back and forth behind her, taking in the other scents. Her father, Tendo, eldest daughter, middle daughter. Human, human, human, human. Her head whipped back to Akane. Hanyou. _Damn!_

"Ranma? Come see the shrine," Akane said again, this time more insistently. Ranma followed her out the door, thoughts flying. The girl was a hanyou! Not only was she part demon, but she was part _dog_ demon. Which meant she knew what she was and could probably tell she was not really a girl, although they would have found that out eventually anyway. Now, Ranma had no plan for getting back to China and finding a cure. It was then that Ranma swore, as she had many times before, that she hated her father.

"That's the dojo," Akane said, pointing to a building behind the house. "It's small because Daddy had to make room for the shrine."

Indeed, the dojo was small, as far as dojos went. Ranma decided she would investigate that later. If it had a dojo, maybe this wasn't such a bad place. She followed Akane past the dojo and to a small hill. It was probably not a natural hill, and it was certainly not very high, but there at the top of a flight of stone steps was one of the better shrines Ranma had seen in her life. It was small, like the dojo, but it was perfectly kept. While, being a hanyou, Ranma was generally not very taken with shrines, this one made him feel somewhat at peace.

"This is really… great," Ranma could have slapped herself. _What was that supposed to mean?! _She screamed mentally. What were you supposed to say in a situation like this? Akane, however, didn't seem to mind her awkward comment.

"Yes. Daddy is very serious about it," was all she said. In the silence that followed Ranma studied her carefully. Her hair was dark, so dark as to almost appear blue, and it was cropped short, but in a cute, girlish style. She wore a yellow gi, and while she didn't stink, Ranma could tell she had been exercising recently. Her body was that of a martial artist, and she was clearly in good shape. Ranma's eyes traveled back up to her face, where she could see that Akane was a cute girl, in her teens, and would probably grow up to be a beautiful woman. Ranma watched her nose twitch in the wind, her bottom lip turned down naturally in a pout, her eyes… were caught in Ranma's own and she realized Akane had been watching her. 

"If your quite finished," Akane seethed, her anger barely held in check. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Uh… well… I guess we could," Ranma said, trying, and failing, to act casual. Akane was very angry. Ranma wasn't sure if she was the violent type, but she was probably a martial artist and it would probably be best if she weren't set off. She hadn't meant to stare….

"You don't smell like a girl," Akane said, bluntly. 

"Yeah, well…" Ranma wasn't completely sure what to say. Actually, she had no idea what to say. Would Akane believe her if she told the truth? The girl in question narrowed her eyes angrily at her, and growled. Ranma wisely decided to finish the sentence. "I wouldn't want to."

"Are you saying girls smell bad?" The anger was coming off her in waves. 

"AH – No! No – It's just… I'm not."

The anger faded just barely, and Akane asked in a deceptively calm voice: "Not what?"

"Not a girl, stupid!"

As Ranma flew across the sky she made two observations: One, Akane _was_ the violent type, and two, that was probably the wrong thing to say.   

A/N: This chapter is a bit longer, but it took me forever to write (Not that anyone really cares…) N.e. way I tied really hard to stay in character, and I think for the most part, I did. I don't think Akane would bash him for staring at her, and since she is part demon she will have violent tendencies, so she'll have to work harder at controlling her temper. As for Ranma, he is a bit more analytical, but his mouth still runs away with him. I will refer to Ranma as a she when he is in girl form, even though that's not how he thinks of himself. Also, Ranma's curse and why Akane is a hanyou will be explained later. R&R please! That is all. 


	3. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Inu yasha.

Chapter 3 

          Ranma sat on the porch of the Tendo home. She could hear the sound of someone cooking, and she could smell that it was Kasumi and that she was cooking a vegetable dish for lunch. She frowned, as delicious as it smelled, Ranma was far more interested in meat than any type of greens, but she wouldn't protest. She had just gotten back from halfway across Nerima, after all, and she wanted to relax. This just wasn't her day. 

          Ranma heard Kasumi behind her, and turned to see her giving her a motherly smile and saying the words she wanted and did not want to hear.

          "Ranma, wouldn't you like to take a bath?" she said offering her a towel. 

          "Ah – well, alright," Ranma agreed hesitantly. _I guess they'd find out anyway._ She took the towel and left for the bath in the direction Kasumi indicated. 

          Akane was angry. She was fuming. That jerk didn't stay around long enough to answer any of her questions! And she… he… was probably some kind of pervert! She felt like ripping something, or maybe someone, to shreds. And that was a sign that she desperately needed to calm down. 

          Akane wasn't stupid. It was a long time ago that she realized she had to try and get a hold on her temper or she really might hurt someone. Needless to say, she hadn't exactly gotten a very good hold on it, but she had improved since she first made an effort. Akane took a deep breath and counted to ten.

          It wasn't Completely Ranma's fault that he hadn't answered her questions. If she hadn't sent him flying she might've gotten some more answers. _So Ranma is a him now? What else could he be?_ Akane briefly entertained the thought that perhaps he was both at once, but found that unlikely. He said he wasn't a girl. So, that made him a boy. And that meant she would have to be his fiancé. Not Nabiki, and not Kasumi; Ranma would outlive them and it would never last. 

          Akane stood from her spot at the shrine and began back towards the house. Ranma had come back and she was going to get some answers out of him. Then, she would find a way out of the engagement. 

*************************************************************

          The house was quiet, but for the familiar sounds of Kasumi preparing lunch in the kitchen. Akane picked up Ranma's scent and followed it, from the porch, to the furo door. _Idiot. Didn't put the sign out._ But maybe that meant he wasn't in there. She slid open the door to the changing room, and sure enough she found his scent. Akane looked through the clothes hamper and picked out the chinese style clothing she recognized as Ranma's, noting the absence of feminine underwear. _I guess he really is a boy…._

          Had she left a few moments earlier, she would not have been caught in the possession of Ranma's shirt and pants as he slid open the door that led directly to the furo, looking very much the boy she had guessed him to be in nothing but a towel. As it was she let out a soft 'eep' and stood frozen, while both their eyes went wider than either one of them thought possible. After what seemed far longer than the five seconds that it actually was Ranma's voice broke the spell.

          "What… exactly, are you doing with my clothes?"

          His only answer was a rushed "meet me in the dojo" and a breath of wind that was filled with her scent as she dashed from the room. Presumably, towards the dojo.

          The sight that greeted Ranma on his entrance to the dojo was not an extremely welcoming one. Shattered cinder blocks and broken dummies littered the floor, and in the center of it all was Akane, leaping at what looked like a dummy reinforced with cinder blocks and muttering things that sounded suspiciously like 'jerk' and 'pervert' under her breath. He took it she was in a bad mood and could guess why. She landed one more blow that knocked the dummy over and turned to Ranma, motioning for him to follow her as she left the dojo and headed for the shrine again. They both kept silent until they reached it, then Akane spoke.

          "You're really a boy, then," she sighed. Ranma detected a note of regret in her voice and could understand why. "Then the engagement…."

          "Well, it's not like it will mean anything," said Ranma. "My old man can't force me into anything."

          After a moment Akane asked: "How do you… become a girl?"

          "My Pop, he took me to this famous chinese training ground. Couldn't read chinese, turns out if you fall into a pool you 'take the form of what ever drowned there last.' You can guess what happened."

          "What? You fell into spring of drowned female hanyou?"

          "No," Ranma said, with a wry smile. "But in a way I was lucky. Every spring has its own 'tragic legend' I just fell into the spring of drowned female. Where, supposedly, a female of every species has drowned. So, you become a female when doused with cold water, and change back with hot. That's what the guide said, anyway."

          "And your father was the panda."

          Ranma grinned. "Yup. I didn't think it was possible, but he actually seems to be bigger and dumber in that form…. Hey, how come you're a hanyou, but your family isn't?"

          "Adoption. Not just me, but Kasumi and Nabiki too. None of us are related by blood," Akane said. "Our parents couldn't have children, and Daddy wanted someone to carry on the line, although I'm sure he wanted a son. Nabiki actually does have some demonic blood, but you wouldn't notice unless you were close to her a lot. Kasumi is human… so that's why the engagement will be dropped on me."

          "Wait," Ranma said, frowning. "You don't have to marry someone just because your father told you to." Ranma shot her a crooked smile. "Of course if you want to marry me, I can see where you're coming from."

          "Idiot," she muttered in response. "So, your mother is a full youkai?"

          "Yeah…. It seems kind of strange that your father would build a shrine, having a half demon for a daughter," Ranma said as he glanced around. Akane looked away from him for a moment.

          "They don't know," she whispered. 

A/N: Bad place to end, I know. Just wanted to get this up fast, Ok, Ranma's curse is weird, but it is that way for a reason. I made akane a hanyou because if I didn't R/A wouldn't work very well. Yes, they are VERY OOC, but this is an AU, so I can change them a bit. R&R Please! C ya.

          


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Inu yasha.

Chapter 3 

"They don't know?" Ranma echoed, his voice filled with shock and disbelief. Akane bit her lip and shook her head sharply, her eyes becoming dewy. When the scent of her tears reached his nose, Ranma panicked, and leapt up, making what he hoped were soothing gestures. "No – wait! Don't cry! Please?"

          "I'm not crying, you jerk!" said Akane, furiously rubbing at her eyes. 

          "Yes, you are! I can smell it," Ranma said, while inwardly he cringed. _Jerk…? What'd I do this time?_ "Anyway, what've you got to cry about?"

          "You wouldn't understand!"

          Akane stood angrily, and prepared to leave when Ranma got a hold of her scent. It was spicy, and sweet, and warm - much like cinnamon – and it was heavy with depression, both beautiful and heartbreaking at once. And Ranma was sure if he let her leave like that, he would regret it for a long time. 

          "I can't understand," he said. "If you don't explain it to me."

          Akane turned and stared him for a moment, and for that moment she looked as if she would spill her heart out to him, but then the moment passed and she regarded him coldly. "I'll tell you why, only if you swear never to say a thing about it. Not to Kasumi, not to Nabiki, and _especially_ not to Daddy. Got that?"

          Ranma paused before nodding. One minute she was all tears and sadness, and the next you could make ice with her expression. _Talk about mood swings. Jeez, she's sensitive._ "Okay, then."

          Akane sat next to him again, at the top of the shrine steps and looked at her lap, taking a deep breath before beginning. "This is the Tendo Shrine. Daddy built it a long time ago. It was just after he, and your father too, had finished training under their old master. It used to be the Tendo dojo, but after it happened Daddy tore down most of the dojo and built this in its place."

          "Uh… after what happened?" Ranma asked, confused. Akane frowned at him.

          "Don't interrupt me. I was getting to that. Anyways, My father was married soon after he was finished training. He taught classes at the dojo for a year, with his wife, when she became pregnant. His old master had been a full demon, and he… once their child was born – it was a girl – Daddy's master took her. Then he attacked them, and they were unable to have any more children after that. So, Daddy and his wife adopted all of us, and we were happy for a while, but his wife was never the same. A few years later, her injuries killed her."

          Akane's voice had started out strong and indifferent, but as she neared the end, her voice began to shake, and Ranma could tell – from the weakness in her scent, and the fluttering beat of her heart – that she was crumbling inside, but she continued to speak.

          "So, I suppose, we're really just replacements, my 'sisters' and I. That's fine. But this is my home, and they are my family, and… and if they knew, if Daddy knew, they would hate me!" Abruptly she dropped her disguise, and Ranma spread his senses in case any one was within viewing distance. When he found that they were all in the house, he turned back to Akane. A stronger tint of blue had washed over her short hair and her eyes became a strong shade of golden brown around slitted pupils. Above her more definite features a pair of ears appeared to replace her human ones. Akane hugged her knees and mumbled incoherently about her father hating demons as tears rolled down her cheeks.

          Ranma was at a loss as to what would be the best thing to do or say, so he dropped his disguise as well and watched Akane. When she finally looked up at him, Ranma's hair was streaked with red and his features were slightly more canine. His eyes remained blue, but it was more of a wild, electric color behind his vertical pupils. His ears swiveled in her direction to pick up her words when she spoke.

          "I don't think I've ever said that to anyone," Akane said, her voice weak and thin.

          "No sweat," Ranma smiled. "And don't worry about Pops. He's an old fool, but he if he wants me to marry one of you he won't say anything."

          "Thanks," Akane said, smiling gratefully up at him.

          "Besides," Ranma hid his demonic features as he spoke. "Even if they did find out, I'm sure a violent chick like you could take care of yourself. I mean, if you could throw me across Nerima…"

          Ranma was unable to finish that remark due to the face-full of dirt he received upon landing in front of the koi pond on the other side of the Tendo compound. Kasumi's call of 'lunch is ready' and her soft 'oh my' upon seeing him further distracted him from finishing the comment, in favor of an explanation. And once Akane and the rest of the Tendos had gathered at the porch Ranma and his father, in all seriousness, gave one. Though it is impossible to say just how serious a bickering redhead and a large panda can be. 

          And when the explanations were finished, Akane – despite her protests – was chosen as the one to carry out the duty of a Tendo and uphold the family honor by marrying a Saotome. As proud as she and Ranma were to be chosen for these most respected roles, they could not help but express their happiness at being together in the way they did it best. Needless to say, the day came to an early close for Ranma. The last thing she remembered being Akane's angry face and a very heavy coffee table.

          So, Ranma was unaware when lunch passed. She was unaware as Kasumi began to prepare dinner. She was unaware as a stranger set foot in Nerima, with murder in her eyes.

A/N: Sorry, this chapter is really short, but I think this was the best place to end. Ok, This is VERY IMPORTANT, I need to know if anybody wants me to actually put Inu Yasha and co. in the story or if I should just stick with using elements from that story. I can write it either way, so please REVIEW, and tell me which one. Sorry, they were sort of OOC and the chapter is short and I don't really have a plot going yet, but I promise I will start one as soon as I know whether to put Inu yasha in or not. I'll start the plot in the next chapter, so the more you review the sooner the next chapter comes out. Thank you for reading! Bai-bai! 


	5. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Inu yasha.

Chapter 4 

          It was a quiet evening at the Tendo home. Genma and Soun were absorbed in a game of shoji. Nabiki was tallying accounts in her room. Kasumi was washing the dishes from dinner. Ranma was doing a kata in the dojo, and Akane was just stepping out of her room in her training gi, a determined look on her face. It probably wouldn't stay quiet for long. 

          When she reached the dojo, Akane slid the door open and slipped in, shutting it behind her. She watched Ranma for a while; his movements were fluid and powerful. She was instantly reminded of a storm at sea, dangerous but with an underlying calm and a control that did not restrict actions or movement. Biting her lip in uncertainty, Akane moved into the room. 

          "Ranma…?" she called, hesitantly.

          "Yeah, what is it?" he slowed, but didn't miss a beat. 

          "Spar with me?" asked Akane. Ranma stopped his kata and cocked his head at her questioningly.

          "I guess so," he shrugged, falling into an unassuming stance. Akane paused before attacking. It was Ranma's second day here. Tomorrow they would be going to school. And while it wasn't a school day then, Akane had woken up early to the sounds of Ranma and his father sparring. The normal morning sounds, like the groans of the house and Kasumi's breakfast making, she had learned to ignore. That morning, however, the sound of Ranma's taunts and Genma's insults, the pounding of fists, the splash as they both fell into the koi pond, had all joined together in attacking her sensitive ears and rousing her from sleep. She had watched the two spar that morning and come to a conclusion: Ranma was a much better fighter than she was. And even as she began their sparring session, with a swift punch that should have connected with Ranma's midsection, she knew he could wipe the floor with her.

          Ranma dodged her first punch and her follow- up kick easily. Akane took it up a notch and tried again. He dodged it and she went faster, but still he dodged all her attacks. Soon she was going at her highest speed, but still he dodged. And, as if it weren't enough that she couldn't touch him, he began talking to her as if they weren't fighting at all. 

          "Hey, Akane," he began. Akane cut him off.

          "If you're going to talk" – her voice became too low for any human ear – "Then do it quietly. Or Nabiki will hear it."

          "Wha – Nabiki isn't around here," Ranma sounded skeptical, but he lowered his voice nonetheless, and ducked her high, sweeping kick.

          "She has bugs all over the house. Everywhere but the shrine," Akane said absently, while she threw another punch at him. 

          "Oh. Anyways, where'd ya learn to, you know, look human?"

          "I guess my parents – my real ones – taught me. I've just always known it. Why?" Akane was starting to run out of breath, but Ranma hadn't broken a sweat. She gritted her teeth and kept going.

          "It's a pretty good trick, but I know a better one," he said and finally blocked a punch instead of dodging it. Akane stopped attacking and stared at the fist he had just blocked. Then she looked up at Ranma.

          "You want to teach it to me?"

          "Ah – well – if you want…" he scratched the base of his pigtail nervously. Akane smiled at him. He was just like a kid sometimes, but he could also be serious, or understanding, _or a jerk…_but…. She caught some of his scent, it was kind of a light, teasing fragrance, always bordering between sweet and sour and always changing subtly. _He's not _that _bad._

          "Ranma, could you teach me something else, instead?" she asked. Ranma's nervousness seemed to vanish instantly in replace of curiosity.

          "What is it?"

          "I want to… be able to fight like you."

          Ranma appeared, first, to be shocked. Then, he looked almost thoughtful, and then a familiar smirk grew on his face. Akane frowned inwardly. _I don't even know why I asked, if he's just going to be mean about it._

          "Heh. So, you want to learn from the best, eh?"

          "If I wanted to learn from the best," Akane said, her voice deceptively calm, and still for Ranma's ears alone. "I wouldn't have come to an idiot like you!"

          Instead of making a defensive retort, Ranma's face became solemn as he asked her: "Why do you want to learn? You can fight already."

          "I'm not good enough."

          "According to who?" he asked, and Akane had to think about that for a moment. 

          "Well… myself." 

          "How many times have you been beaten?" Again, Akane had to think about it. She hadn't been beaten ever that she could remember. She was the best in Nerima. When she said as much Ranma stared at her, pointedly, and when he spoke again his voice was soft, even in the low tones they were using, and sober. 

          "Then why aren't you good enough?"

          "Because I was beaten by you," she said. And Ranma seemed to think this over. He looked at the ground between them, and a short time passed before he looked up and gave her a cocky grin.

          "Do you like to fight?" he asked, falling into a stance before finishing his sentence.

          "Yes." 

          Then they fought. Ranma blocked most of her blows, and dodged some of them, but she never really landed a blow. He corrected the holes in her defense with pulled punches and sent her flying when she got really sloppy. And he taunted her mercilessly. The sounds of their insults echoed around the dojo and through the house. Genma and the rest of the Tendos wisely decided not to investigate. With the exception of Nabiki, who decided she would review the recording later on.

          Ranma woke early, as he was accustomed to doing. It was hard enough to sleep with his father sawing logs in the same room, so when Ranma heard Kasumi get up and begin breakfast he didn't even make an attempt at going back to sleep. He had school today, anyways.

          Ranma stretched and thought of the night before. He didn't like to hit Akane, he didn't like hitting girls in general, but she wouldn't get any tougher if he didn't, and it wasn't like she couldn't take it. The girl was a hanyou; she wouldn't even bruise. Still, he felt guilty, even though she did ask for it. He sighed thoughtfully. No one had ever asked him to teach them before. He wasn't really supposed to be teaching any one, he wasn't a master and he didn't have a license, but there wasn't anything really wrong with helping someone out a bit. Genma certainly wouldn't train her, and neither would her father it seemed. When he asked about it Akane had told him that her father stopped training her a long time ago. Considering how long she had been training herself, she wasn't half bad. Nowhere near as good as him, really – who was? – but she could probably be very skilled if she was trained properly. He just hoped their parents didn't find out and take it as a sign that they actually liked each other. It wasn't about friendship; it was about the Art…_ right?_

          Ranma got up. He may not like to hit Akane, but he had no such qualms about his father. Ranma proceeded to boot Genma out the window and into the Koi pond. They started their morning spar once Ranma leapt out after him. 

          The next sequence of events was one that would become very familiar to the Tendos and their guests. Ranma and Genma ended their sparring session in the koi pond. Akane berated Ranma for his lack of feminine modesty. Breakfast was eaten. Nabiki left for school. Ranma and Akane left for school.

          It wasn't often that the morning ritual varied, but not one trip to school was ever the same. As soon as Ranma and Akane left the house, the world was a place of chaos again. And amidst that chaos, a lost boy tried to find his way to Furinkan High and a pair of eyes watched the Tendo shrine.    

A/N: I think if Akane was serious about it Ranma would help her train. If they were OOC I'm sorry, but I'm not the greatest writer and this is the my first fic. Anyway, Ryouga will show up next. Thank you, to those of you who reviewed, ANY suggestions are welcome. (stuff will happen next chap. I promise!) Bye now. (This chapter seemed short and pointless, but I'm just trying to show the changes in the characters, since this is an AU)                     


	6. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Inu yasha Chapter 5 

          Once he and Akane were out the gate, Ranma leapt on top of the fence and continued to walk casually. Akane glanced at him once and looked away, and Ranma looked around as they went, trying to think of something to say. By some unspoken agreement, neither one would speak of the engagement, so Ranma tried to come up with something else. 

          "Why are you walking like that?" Akane asked. Ranma looked down in surprise. He didn't think she was going to say anything. 

          "It's for balance," he said, thoughtfully. Then he waved her up. "Hey, you're pretty clumsy. You might benefit from this."

          "Clumsy, am I?" she growled. Ranma seemed oblivious as he hopped off the fence and landed in front of her. He looked as of he was about to say something, but as soon as he opened his mouth he was drenched. Ranma turned around furiously to see an old lady washing her sidewalk. She growled and began back toward the Tendo's.

          "I'm going to take a bath."

          "You'll be late. You'll turn back if hot water is poured on you, right?" Akane didn't wait for an answer, she just kept walking along their route until she came to a building with the words 'Acupressure, Acupuncture, and Moxibustion' on the front sign. Ranma waited for her outside, hoping not to be found.

          As luck would have it, someone found her. As soon as she felt a hand on her shoulder, she was affronted with the smell of plastic and a human scent. Ranma stepped back a few paces in surprise when she found a skeleton staring straight at her, but calmed when she caught sight of a man holding it up.

          "Oh. Pardon me," he said. "This is just Betty. My skeleton. Nothing to worry about." Ranma was saved from having to make any sort of introduction by Akane, as she came back with the hot water. A brilliant smile graced her features as she saw the stranger.

          "Oh! Doctor Tofu, good morning!" she said happily, handing the kettle off to Ranma. And as Ranma watched their familiar conversation and as she saw Akane smile, she frowned. She took the kettle and turned the corner to change, not paying attention to the rest of their conversation.

          When they were on their way again, and Ranma had pulled Akane onto the fence with him, he said: "You seemed pretty familiar with that guy. Who was he?" If Akane detected anything other than curiosity in his voice, she didn't say anything.

          "That was Dr. Tofu, the chiropractor. I've known him since I was child," she said. She almost fell and Ranma steadied her. Akane had gotten the hang of the fence pretty quick, but she was still a little clumsy.

          "Oh… he a martial artist?"

          "Yes. You wouldn't think so would you?"

          "I almost didn't smell him until he was right behind me," said Ranma. "It was like he erased all sense of his presence."

          Akane nodded. "He is very good, but his style isn't very aggressive."

          "You seem to like him," Ranma said casually. "But didn't your sister say you hated boys?"

          "Oh. That," she said frowning in distaste, her almost childlike features crinkling. "I just hate all those perverts at school" – she turned to him seriously as they neared the school – "Stay out of the way. This is my fight."

          Ranma's confusion only lasted a moment, as the sound of voices and a barrage of human scents reached him. There was a mob of boys surrounding the school gates, and as they saw Akane they began to shout what sounded like declarations of love mixed with battle cries. She leapt off the fence and went straight for the mob. She was an un-stoppable force, a hurricane against the beach. She was everywhere at once amidst what appeared to be the majority of Furinkan's male population. Ranma watched in amazement, disgust, and frustration. Amazement at Akane's ability, disgust at the horde of boys, and frustration at the fact that he wasn't down there too.

          When the unconscious bodies of the horde all lay at Akane's feet, Ranma left his vantage point on the fence and came up to her. 

          "You do know that there is a boy hiding behind that tree, right?" he asked, in tones only she could pick up. She ran a hand through her hair tiredly and nodded, catching a single rose as it came her way.

          "Truly such a boorish lot," came a haughty, arrogant voice. The boy stepped out from behind a tree, dressed in kendo garb a boken in his hand. "Evidently, each of them intends to ask you out, Akane. On the dawn that he finally defeats you."

          Akane's tone was that of worn tolerance as she looked at the kendoist through half-lidded eyes and said: "Oh. Upperclassman. Good morning."

          "Now, Akane Tendo." The boy brandished his boken. "Might you fight with me?"

          "What's with the admirers?" Ranma asked, agitated. He completely ignored the other boy, and directed his question only at Akane. This caught the attention of the kendoist and seemed to anger him, because he pointed his wooden sword at Ranma with an indignant:

          "You there! You are being quite familiar with Akane!"

          Ranma glanced at him once before turning back to Akane. "You really gonna fight this guy?"

          "Who are you, boor? Ah! But it is custom to give ones own name first! Fine then, mine I shall give," the boy struck a pose as lightning flashed eerily in the background. "My name is upperclassmen Kuno. Junior. Group E. Captain of the Kendo club. Undefeated new star of the high school fencing world. But my peers call me… the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!" 

          Ranma picked up the questioning murmurs from the balconies of the school after Kuno's introduction. Most of them seemed to run along the lines of: "Blue Thunder?" "You heard of that?" "News to me." Ranma turned to Kuno and looked him over before answering.

          "Well… I'm staying at the Tendo's…"

          Ranma didn't get much farther than that, as an enraged Kuno tried to cut his head off with a wooden sword, shouting in righteous anger about Ranma's 'hounding' of Akane. He tore through walls and trees, but Ranma only dodged, evaluating his style. It wouldn't do to beat him too easily, since he was obviously one of the better fighters at the school. Ranma let him get a hit in before landing a blow to Kuno's face that left the boy face down in the dirt. He then poked his side experimentally. _Hurt more than I thought, but it'll heal soon._

          "Ranma! Come on, we're late!" Akane called to him. He got inside just before it started to rain.

          The hall was as good a place as any to hold buckets, Ranma supposed, but he still thought this punishment was stupid. _Damn Kuno…_if it weren't for him, they would have been on time. _At least we missed the rain._

          "You shouldn't have got in the way. That was my fight," Akane said. Ranma gave her a sideways glance. She sounded angry. She smelled angry too.

          "He challenged me. It was _my_ fight."

          "He challenged me first!"

          Akane glanced at Ranma. Ranma glanced at Akane. They caught each other's eyes and burst out laughing. At Kuno, and at themselves. When they both calmed, their buckets were half empty due to the shaking of their shoulders. 

          "They all wanted to ask you out?" Ranma asked, after a moment, raising his brows at her.

          "I guess so…" Akane said. She took a look at his expression. "What? Is that so hard to believe?"

          "Next time…" said Ranma, slowly. "Let me fight" – 

          "Never, Ranma Saotome!" Kuno cried, in righteous fury. "Never shall I accept you engagement to Akane!" As soon as the words left his mouth, the windows behind Ranma and Akane flew open and their protests were drowned in the questions and exclamations of surprise and anger. Kuno chose that moment to strike, and Ranma narrowly dodged the water that fell from his bucket as it was cut in two.

          He leapt down the hall until he came to a window that led outside, calling out behind him: "This is no place to fight! Follow me!" Ranma jumped out the 3rd floor window, to the surprise of his classmates, and Kuno who had jumped out after him. Jumping out a 3rd floor window would normally be no problem for Ranma, but, as this particular window happened to be right in front of the school swimming pool Ranma found there was quite a problem indeed as he became a she upon contact with the pool. _Gotta get away! Gotta get away!_ She screamed mentally.

          Underwater, A shadow fell over Ranma. She looked up to see the unconscious face of Upperclassman Kuno, staring down at her. _Damn, can't let the idiot drown, I guess_. She was going to carry him out of the pool, but Kuno awoke before she could make it, and with a cry of: "Ranma Saotome, I fight on!" he grabbed her around the chest. Hard.

          So, Ranma did what came naturally: she slammed him into the ground, branded him a pervert, and ran off. 

          Ranma sat in a tree in the yard of Furinkan High, wringing out her pants. _That was so stupid!_ She should have smelled the pool, but she wasn't paying attention. Akane's scent caught her nose and she looked down to see her coming towards the tree with a kettle. She hopped out of the tree and came to meet her, tugging on her damp pants. Akane wordlessly handed Ranma the hot water, and she was about to poor it over herself, when she heard Kuno approaching.

          "Ranma," Akane whispered. She had heard him too. "I'll fight Kuno, and you can change back."

          Ranma gave her a grateful look before heading back to the tree, and hiding in the bushes to change. She glanced down in surprise to see a dog staring at her and wagging its tail. Ranma looked at the dog, 'be quiet.'

          All inu-youkai could understand or convey basic commands and expressions to real dogs. Ranma didn't understand it herself, but she knew how to do it. The dog looked at her, 'water.'

          Ranma frowned at the dog, 'No way.' The dog growled at her, and lunged for the kettle, Ranma moved out of range of the attack, but she also had to move into the open. _Can't change back out here. Damn dog._  Then the dog latched on to the kettle with its teeth, and Ranma and the dog, each pulled the kettle in opposite directions. _Why am I doing this?_ She thought, angrily, and let go of her hold, sending the dog and the kettle flying. They both crashed into the tree. Then water spurted from the kettle and the dog became a boy, as naked as the day he was born but for a bandanna around his head. Then Akane threw Kuno through the air where he landed between them. Then Akane herself came up and they all wondered how they got into the situation.

A/N: Originally I was going to make more happen in this chap, but it got so long, I decided to just end it here. Well, I really want know what you think so please review! Thanks, bye.


	7. chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Inu yasha Chapter 6 

          Akane's eyes widened at the boy, who was currently trying to hide himself behind a nearby bush. She whirled around, calling him a pervert, her cheeks flaming. Watching this, Ranma did her best not to growl, and pulled off her pants, the oversized Chinese shirt hiding her boxers. She handed them to the boy in annoyance. He took them gratefully, but looked about to faint at the sight of Ranma wearing only a shirt. 

It was then that Kuno, who had been watching the proceedings with a thoughtful look on his face, decided that it was up to him to protect the two 'visions of loveliness' before him from the vile cur that dare expose himself in front of such innocence and purity. He began a speech that promised much justice brought upon the boy, however, this did not last long as he became sidetracked and his speech transformed into one that clearly stated all the faults and evils of Ranma Saotome. Ranma fumed silently behind him, a low growl rising in her throat. Once the words: "He is no man!" passed Kuno's lips, Ranma calmly tapped him on the shoulder and punched him square in the face. Kuno didn't move for some time. 

A happy smile appeared on Ranma's face as she brushed imaginary dust from her hands, heaving a self-satisfied sigh. "Okay. Let's go home."

Akane raised an eyebrow at him. "School isn't over yet, you know," she said as they began to walk off. They had almost forgotten about the other boy when he reminded them of his presence with a shout.

"Hey! Wait," he called, running up to them. Ranma assessed him casually. He was about Ranma's height in male form and he looked strong. He also looked very serious. _He's got demon blood…but not as much as me._ "Do you know Ranma Saotome?"

Ranma scratched her head confusedly. "Uhmm…" 

Akane took as sidelong glance at him. "Someone you know?"

"He smells like… Ryouga Hibiki!" Ranma smiled. She hadn't seen Ryouga for a while. "Hey, how's it goin', man?"

"Ranma…" Akane said, noting the blank, confused look on Ryouga's face. "He's not going to recognize you."

"Wh – oh. Yeah…" she glanced down at her chest. _Aghh, how could I forget?_

"R – Ranma…?" Ryouga blinked a few times, as if the redhead in front of him would become the male Ranma he had met in school. 

"Um… no?" Ranma looked at him hopefully. The curse was embarrassing, and maybe he didn't have to know about it. Her hopes were dashed when Ryouga burst out laughing. "Oh, shut up," she said sullenly. _At least I'm not the only one with a curse.  _

          Akane brought a plate of Kasumi's snacks from the kitchen up to the shrine. Once they had decided to forget school and come home with Ryouga, Ranma had explained that Ryouga went to his old school. Apparently, Ryouga's sense of direction was a bit lacking and Ranma helped him find his way to school. As far as she could tell they had formed a sort of rivalry/friendship and just before Ranma and his father left for China, they had a duel. Ryouga almost didn't make it to the appointed place, but Ranma was able to track his scent when he didn't show up. Ranma won, and when he left for China, Ryouga was unable to make it to school anymore so he went after Ranma on a training mission, though it seems he was lost most of the time. He met Ranma a few times in China and they fought whenever they met. _A friendship based on combat…? _

Ranma seemed friendly towards Ryouga, but he never acted like that with her. Was there something wrong with her? Akane sighed. He was friendly, sometimes, but then he acted like some macho jerk. And then, he would be kind and understanding. And _then_, he would go back to being a jerk again. She was beginning to think he was doing it just to spite her. 

She carried the tray up the shrine steps to where Ranma was waiting alone. Sitting beside him, she put the tray between them and glanced around.

"Where's Ryouga?" 

"Oh, he got lost," Ranma said absently. Then he chuckled. "Good thing we found his pack." Akane smiled. They had found his pack on the way home… right in front of the house that belonged to an old lady who enjoyed keeping her sidewalk clean. 

"Ryouga is part demon, isn't he," Akane observed. It wasn't a question.

"Yeah. I guess he's about one eighth part demonic, so he didn't get all the traits. Just the fangs and the strength and endurance. One of his ancestors was a wolf youkai."

Ranma looked thoughtful as they ate in comfortable silence.

"Akane…" he began hesitantly. "Do you have to fight all those guys every morning?"

"Yeah," she said slowly. _Why is he bringing that up?_ "But I can take care of it easily."

"I know you can, but next time… let me do it."

"You… want to fight for me?" Akane asked, surprised. Ranma whipped his head away from her, but she could hear his heart beating faster. _He's_ _embarrassed…?_

"No! That's not it!" he said quickly. Akane frowned slightly. 

"You don't think I can do it, then?" she said, her face darkening. Ranma turned back to her trying to make pacifying gestures with his hands. A breeze blew by before he could say anything – which was probably a good thing for him – and both their attention was turned to the human scent and the quiet tightening of a bow string that came with it. They leapt to their feet and an arrow whizzed by Ranma's head and embedded itself in the shrine gate behind him with a dull thunk. Akane barely saw him move as he freed the arrow and sent it behind the shrine like a miniature spear. 

From the foliage a girl Akane's own age appeared, dressed in Chinese, leather battle armor. Her long purple hair flew out behind her, and her amethyst eyes were as cold and hard as diamonds. She was beautiful and exotic, with her weapon of choice – what looked like an oversized maraca, but Akane recognized as a bonbori – in her hand and a bow slung across her back. Akane felt more self-conscious than ever as she fell into a defensive stance and prepared to face off against what was obviously a seasoned warrior. 

Just before Ranma took up a stance similar to her own, Akane observed his eyes narrow in recognition as he muttered a curse. The girl leveled her bonbori at them. 

"I Kill!"

And with that she attacked both of them.

Nabiki closed one of her many notebooks – they were useful for keeping track of things – and glanced out the window to watch her little sister heading towards the shrine with a tray from Kasumi. Presumably, Ranma was waiting for her. And maybe Ryouga Hibiki, too. She had wasted no time in finding out who he was. 

She sighed, and once again cursed her father's dedication. He _always _managed to find her bugs before they could be useful. Nabiki briefly entertained the thought of going out and spying the old fashioned way, but dismissed it quickly. She had given up spying on Akane a long time ago, and resorted to using electronics to take pictures, rather than doing it herself. It worked much better. If only she could find a way to bug the shrine! Nabiki would try anything short of murder to know what Ranma and her sister were talking about.

Ranma seemed to take up a lot of her time, and Nabiki couldn't understand why Akane wasn't booting him over the horizon just to get rid of him. That's what she had expected. Instead, Akane seemed to… connect with him. Sure, they fought frequently, but she didn't think Akane had ever spent so much time with a boy, except Doctor Tofu. They had something in common, those two, and she was going to find out what it was. No one could keep a secret from Nabiki Tendo. 

Then she heard an unfamiliar voice coming from the shrine and wondered if it involved both of them. She stood from her chair and went to investigate. Bugs or no bugs, she wouldn't miss this.  

A/N: I realize that the last chapter was mostly just stuff I re-wrote. Sorry, about that, but this chapter is (almost) completely original. Anyway, I got this out as fast as I could because the last few chapters were pretty boring (in my opinion) and I hope this one is better. It's pretty short, but all my chapters are. Ok, anyway, any suggestions are welcome, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks, bye!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Inu yasha Chapter 7 

          The words 'never meet again' meant very little to Ranma. They were there, like a curse that worked in whatever way made life most difficult and un-enjoyable for him. There were people he would be very happy to meet again, but was fairly sure he wouldn't get the chance to. The words bound most of those types like the strictest of laws. There were also people he hoped to god he would never have the misfortune of being near again. Those were the kinds of people those words never seemed to apply to. People like Shampoo. 

          He and Genma came across that 'innocent little Chinese village' just after stopping in jusenkyou. Finding it was something he regretted more than the actual trip to jusenkyou itself. Why? It was a village entirely dedicated to the eradication of demons. Their stay in Joketsuzouku had been short lived, to say the least. 

When they first arrived, they had been welcomed kindly, as a girl and a panda. He and Genma had even been offered a free meal. That the meal had been filled with a natural tranquilizer and disabler could be overlooked. If you discounted the attempt to murder them upon their discovery of the extra ingredients. 

          Ranma suspected that the elders of the village all had innate miko abilities, such as sensing magic and demon blood. He was sure they had known all along that he was no girl, their village being so close to Jusenkyou. That Shampoo had recognized him as a male only confirmed that belief and gave him reason to suspect that she was a miko herself. He was sure she couldn't purify him, at least without some outside help, or else she would be doing that now instead of trying to bash his head in with her bonbori. 

Ranma leapt over a strike and vaulted behind his opponent, swiping an arrow from the bundle on her back. He ran it under his nose and tried to identify it. He really hoped they weren't magic arrows, but… damn. They were. _Sealing arrows, too. _ The faint scent of magic at the head was enough to tell. Arrow in hand, he moved to the side of another of Shampoo's bonbori and noted she seemed to be focusing on him more than Akane. He sincerely hoped that was a mistake on her part.

          "Akane! Destroy her arrows!" Ranma told the other hanyou. She looked at him, then back to Shampoo, and a fierce, determined look appeared on her face. She went straight for Shampoo, but Shampoo was too fast for her and Akane was distractedly batted away by the exterminator. Ranma cursed under his breath and pitched his voice towards the spot he saw Akane fall. "Dodge! You're too headstrong!"

          If they weren't both fighting for their lives he might've laughed at her for being hit so easily, but since they were he wouldn't count that against her until later. Ranma destroyed the first arrow and forcefully shoved an offending bonbori aside. He couldn't break them yet, or Shampoo would have to use her arrows, he only hoped her Japanese was bad enough that she wouldn't understand what he had told Akane. Shampoo lost her balance for a fraction of a second and Ranma snagged another arrow, snapping it in half with one hand. The things were dangerous, but undeniably flimsy. 

          By this time Akane had gotten back up and was trying to keep out of Shampoo's notice as she came closer. Just as Ranma grabbed his second arrow, Akane took the opportunity to move in from the opposite side and take two at once. She wasted no time in breaking them in two and tossing the pieces over one shoulder. 

          There were a few more rounds of this. Ranma would get past Shampoo's guard and Akane would use the opportunity to their advantage, grabbing more arrows and sometimes landing a blow when the timing was right. They had only slightly dented her supply when Shampoo turned to a different tactic. She fell back and cast off her bonbori, slipping the bow from her shoulders and fitting an arrow to it in one fluid motion. Her face remained impassive as she took aim and fired.

          Akane gave a startled yelp and stumbled to the side as an arrow embedded itself in the shrine post that she had been standing in front of. Ranma guessed she had heard it coming. As quickly as he could he moved in front of her and matched iron stares with Shampoo while whispering about the arrows to Akane.

          "Get out of here, Shampoo," he said, with a threatening growl. Maybe he could talk her into leaving. _And maybe cold water will cease to exist or my curse will magically disappear._ Things were getting serious now. He couldn't let Akane get hit with those arrows. 

          Shampoo knocked another arrow and sent it straight at him. Before it could hit, Ranma moved aside and pulled Akane along with him as he inched forward. It would give Shampoo better targets, but what else could he do?  He stared at Shampoo's grim expression and knew she would not hesitate to kill them. 

          Ranma stopped his forward crawl, grabbed Akane around the waste and took to the air, leaping across the roofs of Nerima. He had no other option but to run. Shampoo would undoubtedly follow, unless he left Akane behind, in which case she would kill Akane and then follow. He could put Shampoo at a disadvantage if he and Akane could shed their disguises and use their claws. 

          Ranma looked down at Akane where she was tucked under his arm. Instead of kicking and struggling like he had half expected, she was being useful and looking out behind him for Shampoo. She didn't turn to him, and only spoke when she said: "She's coming" a few moments later. 

Meanwhile, Ranma had discarded the abandoned lot idea in favor of the school roof as a place to hold their battle. School had let out hours ago and no one ever went on the roof anyway. He came to a halt over the middle of the building and watched Shampoo approach. 

Her solemn expression was still in place, but fury burned behind her eyes, and she pulled her bow up as she landed to take aim at them. Ranma dropped his disguise and headed towards her at the fastest pace he could manage. She hadn't yet knocked another arrow and he wouldn't give her time to do it. He swiped at her bow, in an attempt to shred it, but she pulled it out of his reach… and right into Akane's. She slit it down the center, corkscrew shavings flying off of it and bow string falling slack. The three stared at each other for a few brief seconds. Then Shampoo stared darkly at them.

"Demons," she said, backing away and leaving her word as a promise. "I Kill."

And then she ran, leaving Ranma and Akane to collapse on the rooftop. Neither had real injuries and neither would do more than bruise, but still they sat, panting in silence, until Akane gained her breath and spoke.

"That wasn't so bad."

Ranma narrowed his almost feline eyes at her. "She was testing us," he growled. Akane said nothing and looked down. They both sat, undisguised, and let silence reign. Ranma watched her ears, the same deep blue as her hair, as they twitched and quivered in the wind, turning automatically to any semblance of a sound. He looked to his clawed hands and back to her ears and sighed. 

"You're not good enough," he said, turning his eyes to her face. It was still the same face, in this form, but the subtle softening of her features made her look older and delicate, when she was neither. 

"I know."

Ranma almost growled at her submissive tone. How could she be like that? If she didn't get better, she would be killed. "You're going to get better."

"How?"

"I'll help you," he stated with much more conviction than he felt. He thought back to the night she had asked him to spar. Had she felt so lost amidst his questions? He didn't even know what she was getting at. _Doesn't she care about this?_

"You want to train me?"

"I have to," Ranma answered. And then she looked up at him, her expression unreadable. A moment passed and she disguised herself again. He followed suit, but inwardly frowned at the loss of the ears he enjoyed watching. 

"Fine," was all she said, and he was sure he had given her the wrong answer. 

The world was a pretty frustrating place for Nabiki Tendo. Normally the world was a satisfactory place in her book, but not today. And for two reasons: one of them being Ranma, and the other being Akane. They wouldn't say a thing about what happened that afternoon. Her father, Kasumi, and Mr. Saotome saw it, but they didn't seem to care. Well, her father had been all for going after them, under the impression, of course, that the attacker was a demon. Nabiki snorted. _Oh, suuurre._ Ranma's useless father had actually proved capable of doing something when he convinced her father that Ranma and Akane could handle it themselves.

At the time, it had seemed like too much of a hassle to actually have to follow the two. Now, however, she very much wished she had. Ranma and Akane wouldn't budge an inch. They weren't talking about it, even to each other, as was evident in her recording of their training in the dojo. She didn't have to record it, since they were yelling insults at each other so loud the neighbors could hear them, but you never knew what came in useful sometimes.

After watching them spar for a few minutes, Nabiki decided she'd just have to spend more time with the cute couple. After all, ice-skating was almost in season and she knew Akane wanted to try it. It was a sport Nabiki had been quite partial to, herself. 

A/N:  Well, I tried to make this chapter longer, but it didn't really work. O well. I'll try to make longer chaps in the future, but school + homework = less writing time, so I think this is a pretty good length for now. Also, I've seen various spellings of jusenkyou and joketsu, but I don't know how to spell either, so if they are wrong, sorry. If you've got something to say about this fic, please review it! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! Bye.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Inu yasha.

Chapter 8

          Ranma frowned as he watched Akane glide effortlessly and gracefully across the skating rink. How could she make it look so easy? He couldn't go two feet without falling. His eyes turned to Nabiki for a moment before settling back on Akane. If anything, Nabiki had proven to be a better skater than Akane. Why she had come with them, he had no clue, but she seemed to be enjoying the ice. He continued to watch from outside the rink, deciding that maybe it was a girl thing. 

          The sound of scraped ice, and a flurry of ice crystals announced Nabiki's arrival at the exit of the rink. Ranma winced at the grating sound. He was sure Nabiki had done that just to annoy him.  It seemed she had noticed his inability to skate and his sensitive ears. She stepped off the ice and gave him an unsettling cross between a smirk and a smile.

          "What's the matter, Ranma? Why aren't you out there?" 

          "Oh, shut up," he said, trying to growl and look threatening. He didn't think he was much of a success when she gave him an almost friendly pat on the back and laughed.

          "You don't want Akane to be out there all alone, do you?" she asked, hardly making an effort to feign innocence. "I'm sure she misses you."

          Ranma would have told her to bug off, had Akane not shown up at that moment. He noted that, unlike Nabiki, she came to a careful stop. Probably to protect her own ears as much as his. Akane smiled at them both and asked them why they had stopped.

          "I was just going to get some co-co," Nabiki said, with a wave, leaving them alone at the rink. Akane turned her attention to him.

          "Ranma, don't you want to skate?"  

          With her cheeks tinged an attractive pink and her scent filling his nose, Ranma was tempted to forget that he couldn't skate and join her. However, at the threat of looking completely ridiculous, he decided to try and come up with an excuse. 

          "Uh" – was as far as he got as the sounds of canine growls and feminine squeals reached them from the snack bar outside the rink. Ranma hurried to the source and found Nabiki staring at the scene while sipping her drink. He came up to her, but she didn't acknowledge his presence, so he decided to speak up.

          "What's going on?" Nabiki glanced at him.

          "See for yourself."

          The scene before him was quite an interesting one. An unfortunate dog, which he recognized as Ryouga, was being terrorized by a young girl. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she was screaming the name 'Charlene', followed by praise for how cute he was, in a high-pitched, extremely irritating voice. Ranma suppressed a laugh and was about to intervene when Akane got there first.  

          "Leave him alone!" she said, trying to get between Ryouga and the girl. "You're hurting him!"

          Ranma had the impression the Ryouga was more annoyed than hurt, but decided not to say anything. He briefly wondered whether Akane new about Ryouga's curse. _Oh well…_ if she couldn't tell from the smell, he could tell her later. 

          The door next to the bickering girls slid open and Ryouga bolted past the young man who stared after him a moment before turning to the two girls. Ranma's ears caught the comments of a few of the female bystanders as he came in. They ran along the lines of  'yikes, what a dream', Ranma wondered if they were talking about the same person he was looking at. He snorted. This guy wasn't much. The girl who had been strangling Ryouga got up and was about to go after the poor dog, but the young man stopped her. 

          "OOH! Look what you've done, you, you…" she cried, glaring petulantly at him. He seemed to ignore her and turned his attention to Akane.

          "I'm sorry, miss. Was that yours?" he asked, politely. Ranma immediately decided he didn't like him. 

          "Oh… no…"  

          "Forgive my companion's rudeness."

          "That's all right, thank you."

          He took a chair and explained that the girl's hobby was collecting things, and that when she found something cute, she would name it on the spot and take it home with her. He explained this all while the girl was hitting him on the back of the head with various objects, demanding that he give back her 'Charlene', as if that was something he had the power to do. His calm façade cracked just as the girl was hefting a table and he rounded on her screaming: "Would you cut it out, you idiot!?"

          She sniffed and glared at Akane. "I challenge you to a skating match! If I win, you'll bring back my Charlene!"

          Akane just stared at her. "And how…" she asked in exasperation, "do you expect me to do that!?"

          "Akane…"

          Ranma had almost forgotten Nabiki was there. He turned to her and noted her face was solemn as she spoke… which, he had come to learn, could mean any number of things.

          "Akane, I wouldn't except that challenge. They're Kolkhoz High School's champion freestyle skating pair." The young man and girl introduced themselves as Mikado Sanzenin and Azusa Shiratori. Azusa giggled at Akane.

          "If you're going to back dow-own, do it now-ow!"

          Akane growled, seeming to have completely forgotten that she probably couldn't produce Ryouga if she lost. "I'm not backing down!"

Ranma rolled his eyes. _Idiot…what does she think she's doin'?_  Then Mikado approached Akane.

          "I'm sorry," he said, standing just a little to close to her for Ranma's taste. "My partner has caused you trouble. By way of an apology…."

          He left that statement hanging and leaned in to kiss her.

          Mikado _almost_ regretted that course of action when Ranma hurled the remaining half of Nabiki's hot chocolate at him and his head was turned abruptly in another direction from the force of Akane's slap. 

          "What do you think you're doing!?" they cried in unison. Mikado tried to brush the dark chocolate stain off his clothes with the same calm he exhibited while explaining his partner's odd behavior. He ignored Akane, and approached Ranma. 

          "I've received your message of challenge," he said.

          Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki walked home in silence. Each lost in thought. More accurately, Ranma and Akane were lost in thought. Nabiki's attempts at conversation had been shot down by the mutual glares of her two companions. It wasn't that that silenced her, though, it was the fact that neither one of them would answer if she did say anything. One-sided conversations weren't much fun.

          Ranma risked a glance at the other two girls who shared the sidewalk wit him. Yes, the sidewalk. After Shampoo's attempt to seal them, they had both decided that walking on the fence made them easier targets, and that they shouldn't spend too much time alone. Ranma wondered if Nabiki hadn't come with them to skate, but to find out why they had been spending so much time together recently. It didn't matter, if that was the case, she would never find anything. He resolved to talk to Akane about it at the shrine anyways. The shrine was where they held any conversation that had to do with something they wanted kept secret. Since, according to Akane, it was the only place where there was any real privacy, it was kind of an unspoken agreement between them that the shrine was their meeting place. It was hard to talk to Akane sometimes, but lately it had become harder. She was more distant, and not as quick to temper. Well, that last part wouldn't have bothered him so much if it didn't mean that Akane was not acting like herself.

          The trio entered the Tendo house, Nabiki went up to her room and Ranma and Akane made pretenses at going their separate ways. A few minutes later, they met up at the shrine and sat on the top step in uncomfortable silence.

          "Why did you do that?" she asked him softly. Ranma knew what she was referring to and instantly felt uneasy.

          "I – it's not like I was jealous or anything! I just had to do something!" he sputtered. Akane glanced at him from under her lashes.

          "I didn't say you were."

          "Uh…" Ranma deflated and made an awkward attempt at a chuckle. Again, it was silent for a time. "Akane, what's wrong?"

          "You _want_ to know?" she sounded surprised.

          "Yeah…."

          "You."

          Ranma's eyes widened and he let a hurt expression dance openly across his face as he managed to choke out, "M-me?"

          "You," she continued, as if he hadn't spoken, "you don't want."

          Ranma expected her to say more, but she stopped and stared at him, her expression unreadable. As it had been on the school roof. "That bothers you?" he asked incredulously. 

          "Of course it does, idiot!" she glared at him. 

          "Why?" Now Ranma was confused. Why should it bother her, if he didn't want to train her?

          "I don't know," she said. "Maybe I'm taking it too personally, but it doesn't seem like anyone wants to train me. Not even my own kind…. I wonder if there's something wrong with me?"

          "You are taking it too personally," he said, firmly. Akane looked up at him questioningly.

          "Oh?"

          "Yeah. Your dad won't do it because he's already given up on martial arts. My dad doesn't train girls, and I… uh, don't want to… fight you," Ranma trailed off. 

          "You don't want to fight against me?" Akane asked. Ranma nodded dumbly at her and she bit her lip and looked pensive. "Then, won't you fight with me? We have to, I know, for this match, but do you want to?"

          To anyone else, it might have seemed like a strange request, but between them – as soon as Ranma said yes – it was a promise. Something to replace the engagement that bound them. And they both knew, as they moved to the back of the shrine to talk in the moonlight as demons, that it wasn't really about the Art. It was about trust and faith and confidence between the two of them alone. 

          They talked about themselves, or about their lives, or they sat in silence.  They held confidence late into the night, in the shadows behind the shrine, and the world faded away and it was only Ranma and Akane. Because for a few hours, that was all that mattered.

          Akane was lying across her bed, listening to the sounds of the house and it's inhabitants. She could hear Nabiki typing furiously, Kasumi in the kitchen, Genma and Soun in the living room, and she could hear Ranma doing a Kata in the dojo. He was, she imagined, in a state of rage and relief. She could understand that, but if he built up his anger he would kill someone. Specifically Mikado Sanzenin….

          …. The assault of a hundred foes was somewhat impressive, but nothing Akane hadn't been doing on a daily basis for a while. The fact that they did it on ice, as apposed to ground, made it slightly more impressive. _But Ranma and I can beat them…_

          "Akane! Help, I'm gonna fall!"

          _If Ranma can learn to skate, _she thought with a groan. She was going to help Ranma when Mikado Sanzenin did it for her. As he had done earlier, to Ranma's displeasure. If she had just been willing to practice as a guy, Ranma wouldn't have to put up with that. 

          "I can teach you to skate," she heard Mikado say. Ranma growled at him, which actually didn't come across as very threatening.

          "No way!" she said. "Lemme go!"

          "You mean it? Too bad," Sanzenin leaned down, and Akane recognized the movement. "But at least you can thank me for my earlier rescue."

          Akane grabbed Azusa, who was standing nearby, and threw her at Mikado as he moved in. Instead of Ranma's face, he ended up kissing Azusa's skate, in what looked to be a very painful manner. Ranma herself had been dumped on the ice and was sitting with a shocked look on her face. Then her eye began to twitch and the look of shock became one of pure rage. She turned to Mikado, who was yelling at Azusa for interrupting him.

          Much violence ensued….

          … But Mikado would probably be better in time for the match. Akane decided to try and talk Ranma out of killing him and went to the dojo. _What would Ranma have done if Mikado succeeded?_

          When she got there he was standing with his back to her, but he probably knew she was there. Akane waited for him to say something. 

          "I never expected anything like that to happen," he said, after a while, his voice too low for Nabiki's machines to pick up. Akane shook her head.

          "You should have," she said, in the same tone. It was silent for a few moments, and then Ranma turned to her and took up a loose stance. She did the same and they began to spar. When they wanted to talk in the dojo, they usually did some sort of exercise so Nabiki wouldn't get suspicious that she couldn't hear them. It was easier to talk that way, while sparring. Akane dodged a strike from Ranma, and he blocked her counterattack. She had improved, but she wasn't even close to Ranma's level. Still, he didn't just dodge anymore and she got him on the defensive one and a while, but Akane was fairly sure he wasn't trying as hard as he could. She swung at him and he leapt aside, and they continued.

          "Thanks," said Ranma. Akane knew he was talking about that afternoon, and she smiled a little.

          "Just returning the favor."

          "I can't believe that guy," he said angrily. She shrugged, or she would have if she weren't currently trying to land a blow on Ranma.

          "He's just a typical male," she said absently, and sent her fist at his head. He ducked and looked hurt.

          "That's a little insulting, you know."

          "It's the truth," she grinned, dodging his sweep kick. 

          "I wouldn't do that kind of thing."

          "I know, you're not a typical male," Akane said while Ranma dodged one of her attacks. Most of the time they sparred to cover conversation, neither one scored a hit. It was just a game.

          "Are you sayin' I'm weird?" Ranma asked.

          "Maybe…" she took a look at his expression from below his punch. "Oh, don't be angry! You should be grateful, who knows what horrors you would have to face had I not been there."

          "All I'm saying, is I'm not weird because I think about other things besides kissing girls!" 

          "So…Ranma…" Akane said, looking at him with dewy eyes. The change in her tone, from teasing to serious, seemed to baffle him. "You do think about kissing girls!" Ranma just face-faulted.

          "Listen, you…" he growled, once he regained his footing. 

          "Don't worry, Ranma. I know you're nothing like Mikado Sanzenin. You wouldn't have the guts to kiss a girl."

          "Keep talking like that, and I might!"

          A small voice in Akane's head told her that she shouldn't have said that, but she was too far-gone to care. Neither one of them would back down from a challenge. "Oh, yeah!? Go ahead and try!"

          Then they stared at each other and both of them wondered how they had gotten into this situation. "O-okay," Ranma said, stepping forward. He looked into her eyes, and Akane found herself leaning forward, just slightly. He closed his eyes and moved forwards… before turning around and saying: "I guess I'll have to find Nabiki or Kasumi, then."

          "Hey, What's wrong with me!?" she said, before she realized just how that would sound. Ranma turned to look at her, as if he had completely forgotten her presence, blinking in surprise.

          "Oh, Akane? If you wanted to kiss me so much, you could have just said so." She growled at him and clenched her fists, keeping her temper in check. Then she began to stalk out of the room with a muttered 'idiot' that she knew Ranma would hear. 

          "Who doesn't have enough guts now?" Akane could hear the grin in his voice. She took a deep, calming breath.

          "Nabiki is listening," she said, in a low whisper. Ranma's eyes widened and he realized they had completely forgotten the bugs once they started arguing. He left the dojo in a flash, and Akane wondered if Nabiki would actually do anything with their conversation. She hoped not.

A/N: Sorry this took me forever to write, and I still don't think it's very good. O well, anyway, I'm not going to go through the whole series, don't worry. I'll have some of the things happen, but not too many I don't think. I don't have a schedule or anything for updates, I just update as I write each chap. So, if I get writers block like I did with this chap, it will take longer. I was going to put the whole skating thing in this chapter, but it got too long so I decided to stop. Don't worry there isn't much more to the skating match. I'll try to make the chapters longer in the future, okay? Also, not much happened this time, but that's the way I wanted it. I'm just trying to develop their relationships and characters a little. R/A have sort of become friends, in that Akane helps Ranma out and they talk to each other more, but they still fight and tease each other. It won't stay that way too long though, so don't worry ( I keep saying that…) Well, I could always use any suggestions so please R&R. Thanks, to everyone who reviewed! Bye. 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Inu yasha Chapter 9 

          It was a chill afternoon in Nerima. The wind had picked up and blown across town, bringing the scents of food and people and many other unidentifiable things to Akane's nose. She almost wished that Ranma were with her, but then remembered why she was alone. She needed some time to think, and it wouldn't do to think while Ranma was around, mainly because she needed to think about him. 

          It was true she wasn't supposed to be alone. She and Ranma had decided that they would stick together, or at least stay in groups of people, just after Shampoo attacked. Shampoo hadn't attacked since the first time, but she seemed to be watching them. She was very skilled at concealing herself, even her scent. Sometimes, when she and Ranma were walking to school, or just around Nerima, they would catch a hint of her scent or a flash of purple, but if they did manage to find her she ran off. It was kind of strange, but Akane wasn't going to complain. _I'd rather not have people trying to kill me all the time._ Unfortunately, they both knew Shampoo's observations wouldn't last forever, and Ranma still didn't want her going off alone even if she had improved her martial arts. 

          So, she made pretenses of going with her friends from school and wandered Nerima by herself. She wasn't going to tempt fate – or Shampoo – she kept in the nicer and more populated areas, and hopefully neither Ranma or the demon hunter would know the difference. Ranma would be mad if he found out she was alone. _Mad, or worried? I wonder…_

          He was protective and possessive, but not restricting…

          … 'Akane is mine! Touch her, and I'll kill you!'…

          …He had said that, at the match. It was strange, how those words didn't bother her. Maybe it was because of the way he said them. As if he trusted her, but not Mikado. Maybe it was because he didn't say, 'Akane is my _fiance_'. Because fiancés were for humans, and that claim would have meant nothing to either of them. Maybe it was because it was Ranma that said it. Because for a reason she could not understand, it was his approval that she sought the most. _Did he even mean what he said?_

          She recalled the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes, a burning determination. The way he said it without thinking, as he was caught up in the battle. How she hadn't been surprised when he wouldn't let her go during the 'couple cleaver', or when he took the fall for her. If he did mean it, did that change things between them? __

_          I guess that depends on Ranma…_Akane thought. _But…it wouldn't be so bad… if things did change…_ She took a look at her surroundings. It was a part of Nerima that was usually somewhat populated, but at the moment it seemed empty. She cast her senses and couldn't hear or smell anyone. Then her nose caught the scent of a human nearby, and relief flooded through her… until she realized that human was Shampoo. 

          An arrow barely missed Akane's shoulder, and then Shampoo reveiled herself. She kept a steady balance atop the rickety fence across the street. Her long hair blew out behind her in the wind, like a banner or a cape, and she had an arrow at the ready. She looked down at Akane with cold eyes, and raised her bow. 

          Akane didn't need a second warning, she turned and fled. Unfortunately, the only available exit was an abandoned lot behind a run down restaurant. Cornered, Akane fell into a defensive stance and prepared to face off against Shampoo. For her part, Shampoo simply fallowed after Akane, she slung the bow coolly across her back and pulled out her bonbori. _She planned this out…_

          The fight lasted a while, Akane didn't know how long – she lost track of time – but she knew it was longer than Shampoo had expected from the slight frown that appeared in place of her usual, stoic expression. She was glad for that, at least, but she wouldn't be able to keep up much longer. Shampoo had landed many blows on her, and she was tiring. She dodged a few more strikes, but finally, Shampoo swept her legs out from under her with a bonbori, and, flipping the weapon around, drove the handle into her gut. Akane groaned and tried to get up, but the world lurched under her feet and she stumbled back down. It gave Shampoo enough time to take down her bow and knock a sealing arrow. _Why doesn't she just kill me?_

          Then, Akane noticed that Shampoo had also taken some damage. She was breathing somewhat heavier, though not as hard as Akane herself, and she favored her right leg. One of her eyes was swelling shut. _I guess she's doing it the easy way_, Akane thought bitterly. At least she had caused some trouble for the exterminator. Taking a deep breath, she stared un-faltering at the point of the arrow, at death, and waited. She might be able to stand now, but there was no way she could get away from Shampoo before she fired, and at this range there was no chance that the shot would miss. 

          Akane heard the almost imperceptible tightening of the bowstring, she heard Shampoo drawing measured breaths, and the quickened beating of her heart. She could smell all the scents of dried grass and earth and wood and people… and kitsune! Shampoo must have sensed the other demon, just as Akane smelled it because she drew back her arrow quickly. Before she could loose it, the arrow was cut in half by a… Akane frowned at the metal tool that stuck out of the ground… a mini spatula? Her eyes darted to the demon that had just entered the lot.

          Her rich chestnut hair was pulled back loosely and fell around her mid-back. The dark outfit she wore broadcasted her position as an Okonomiyaki chef, Akane could see a bandolier filled with mini spatulas, identical to the first one she threw, and a giant spatula was strapped to her back.

          "I don't know what's going on here," she said as she took out her battle spatula, "but it sure doesn't look good." Shampoo narrowed her eyes.

          "No interfere! I kill you next!"

          The kitsune swung at her, and Shampoo leapt back wards. She glared at them and retreated faster than Akane thought possible for someone in her state. Akane pushed herself from the ground, her wounds already beginning to heal, and the kitsune turned to her.

          "Demon hunter, Eh?" she said. "Didn't think those existed anymore."

          "She's from China," Akane said absently. Most demons were aware that the situation for their kind in China was less than comfortable. "I'm Akane, by the way. Thank you." She extended her hand and the kitsune shook it.

          "Ukyo Kuonji," she smiled. "No problem. We gotta look out for each other, right?"

          When Akane returned home with Ukyo – she had asked her to come – she was surprised to find that Ukyo and Ranma seemed to recognize each other. They had greeted each other happily, and soon after began reminiscing of their childhood. So, there she was, with the two of them happily chatting away. By now she had heard almost the whole tale of their childhood friendship: they met while Ranma was six, on his training trip, he would fight Ukyo for an okonomiyaki almost every day, they became friends, and had a thousand little kid 'adventures' that she was fairly tired of hearing about. Akane was also tired of watching Ranma act nice to someone he hadn't seen for ten years when he was probably not going to be that way with her once Ukyo was gone. He knew she had fought Shampoo, and he was probably angry with her. He would say she had been stupid, and thickheaded, and….

          "Oh, Ran-chan, I have to go. I'm starting a new business in town, though, be sure to drop by," Ukyo got up and trotted down the shrine steps with a wave. They watched her leave silently, then Ranma slid his gaze to her.

          "So," he said evenly. "You fought Shampoo" – Akane cringed – "Which means you were alone."

          "Ranma, unlike you, I'm not used to having a stalker, I didn't think anything would happen." Ranma sighed.

          "That was exactly the kind of thing she was waiting for, you know," he said. 

          "No, Ranma, I didn't know. Not until it was too late," said Akane, watching him. He seemed calm, so far. "You didn't tell me." Now, he looked almost sheepish.

          "Actually… I didn't think of it until I heard about it. I thought she was just getting information on us. It makes sense now, though."

          "I thought you would be angrier with me."

          "Akane…" he said. "It was really stupid of you to go off alone." Akane bit her lip, listening. "Stupid and dangerous. If you had been killed… well, next time listen to me."

          "She would have caught one of us eventually," she said. His words weren't as harsh as they could have been, and she wondered if he was going to blow up at her, after all.

          "Yes, but it would have been better if it had been me."

          "Why? You're better than me, Ranma, but you're not invincible. If Shampoo caught you off-guard, you might…" Akane trailed off and turned her face to her lap where her hands were clasped. She glanced at Ranma out of the corner of her eye. He was watching her with a look of surprise in his eyes. "W-what? Didn't think I would care if you died? Well, you were wrong." _Dead wrong._

          Ranma shook his head and changed the subject. "I guess I can't protect you all the time." Akane smiled.

          "You wanted to?"

          "W-well… that is…I-I can't, so I'll have to train you harder," he said, and then made a face. 

          "Oh, come on. It's not that bad, to have to train me."

          "No," said Ranma, slowly. "But…" Akane just nodded her head. The conversation was a familiar one. Neither one of them spoke for a few minutes. It was evening and the sun was setting behind the shrine. The Tendo compound made a peaceful picture for the origin of much of the madness in Nerima. 

          "So," Akane said after a time. "You and Ukyo seem pretty close."

          "Yeah. We're good friends," said Ranma. He took a glance at her from the corner of his eye. "Nothing to be jealous about."

          "I'm not jealous!"

          "Oh? Coulda fooled me."

          "I-I… just wanted to… know why you were so nice to her," Akane said. "And why you treat me so differently." Ranma looked thoughtful.

          "You and Ukyo are two different people," he said after a pause. Akane frowned at him.

          "So? You treat her and Ryouga the same," she said, with an accusatory glare. Ranma gulped and looked flustered.

          "Ranma, Akane! Dinner's ready!"

          He leapt to his feet at Kasumi's summons and with a quick 'all right, I'm starved!' flew down the steps to the house. Akane watched him going down the shrine steps. _Ranma…where do I stand with you?_

          She watched as Ranma reached the bottom and slowed, turning to where she still sat. Then he came back up the steps, faster than most human eyes could follow, and extended a hand down to her. Akane stared at it in surprise before accepting his help. He drew her to her feet with ease, and for a moment they stood at equal heights, Akane being one step higher than Ranma. Then the wind blew their families' impatient voices to their ears, and the moment passed, and they went down to join them.

A/N: Ummm, this chapter was just to introduce Ukyo, really. I promise the next chapter will be better, Okay? SO, please Review. I could really use suggestions. Thank you, bye.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Inu yasha.

Chapter 10 

          It was fairly dark in the early morning. Not as dark as the dead of night, of course, but too dark to be called anything else. The stars had faded, and the sky was black still, but it was a weak kind of black, becoming lighter even before the sun could make an appearance. It was a familiar sight to Ranma. 

          He sat atop the Tendo roof, where he had been for the majority of that night. Demons didn't really need to sleep. Although he slept quite often – because he found there was not much to do when no one else is awake – he didn't actually need it much of the time. He had spent a few nights up here before, and it was kind of relaxing. He only wished Akane would come up to the roof more often. Around the house, and the dojo or the shrine, her scent was lingering everywhere, but up here he could hardly make it out. That was probably why he had chosen the spot just over her room. 

          Ranma knew that she slept on most nights. At least, she always followed a nightly routine that ended in her room. He couldn't be sure if she slept or not. Either way, it really was a shame that she wasn't on the roof right now. To his knowledge, Akane usually missed the sunrise. And it was unusually pretty this morning, too. _Maybe it's a good omen._ A shriek rang through the air. _Okay…maybe it's not…_

          Ranma leapt off the roof, and down to the porch where Kasumi was standing, staring at something and looking shocked. It was a pile of fur that was barely moving. Its chest rose and fell slightly, and a paw was moving through the air weakly. Pathetic mews reached Ranma's ears along with a scent he realized belonged to the injured animal in front of him. The injured cat in front of him. The cat in front of him. The cat.

          He felt his mind become heavy with desire at the scent of its blood. Feral, disembodied yowls reached his ears, blocking out the sounds of reality. Blocking out Kasumi's cry, a cry he tried desperately to hold onto, but the blood pushed it away, the cat cries tore it up, the desire for more ate at it, until it was no more in his mind. 

          The scent of blood drove him on. He didn't register the arrival of his father. He saw only the enemy before him. He didn't see the arrival of Nabiki. He noticed only the yowls of hunger for his flesh. He didn't realize it when Soun arrived. He could only realize the haunting glow of eyes around him. The scent of blood drove him on.

          And then, it was overpowered by a new scent. Different, and sweeter than the first. It was teasing and enticing. And it filled him with a different sort of desire. From the void of screams and eyes and death, he flung himself at this new source, and the world faded from his view. 

          Ranma awoke much later to Akane's worried face. She smiled to see him awake, and he knew she could hear his heart beat faster. But, while he loved to see her smile, and he could admit it had an effect on him, he was reacting that way for a different reason. 

          Her scent was different. Well, not different – it was still unmistakably her scent – but it was slightly more… enticing. Ranma's eyes traveled from her face to the rest of her body, where they lingered appreciatively at her curves, until he realized what he was doing and snapped his attention back to her face. He tried to keep it there, but the best he could do was focus on her lips, and listen to the soothing sound of her voice, and try to concentrate on what she was saying.

          "So, your dad told us about the neko-ken. That's awful," said Akane. Then, in a whisper she added: "I guess if you were human you would be scared of them, instead of wanting to destroy them."

          If she said anything else, it escaped Ranma as his attention was focused, once again, on her and not her voice. When he noticed this, he turned his attention elsewhere, but his eyes were drawn back to her. It was a battle not to watch her, not to touch her. This battle would continue the rest of the day. Whatever they happened to be doing at the time. 

          It was late afternoon, and Ranma was sitting by the coi pond. Akane was in the house, but he could still smell a hint of her scent around him. It took considerable willpower not to seek her out and… he wisely decided not to complete that thought. Many times during the day, Ranma had contemplated leaving the house, but he didn't want to escape the scent that was driving him mad, if it meant leaving Akane alone. So, he was immensely pleased when Ryouga showed up shouting a challenge. It would distract him, but keep him around the house.

          "Hey, Ryouga!" Ranma said happily, in greeting. He dodged Ryouga's fist, and leapt to the roof where they continued to fight. Ryouga was not as fast as Ranma, but he was slightly stronger and it was almost an even match. They battled all around the Tendo compound, and Ranma was able to push Akane to the back of his mind as he lost himself in the Art for a time. He didn't know how, or why, but as fights taking place at the Tendo's often did, their battle came to an end with both he and Ryouga in the coi pond. 

          Ranma climbed out, and Ryouga paddled over to the side of the pond, where he proceeded to shake himself dry. Ranma glanced at Ryouga, and with a 'follow me', headed towards the house. They entered the kitchen to find Akane boiling water. Under their questioning gazes she shrugged and said: "I heard a splash." Then she glanced at the both of them. "Oh! Is that Ryouga's dog?"

          Before Ranma could answer, she had leaned over to scratch Ryouga's ears. For his part, Ryouga seemed to be enjoying the attention far too much for Ranma's piece of mind. It wasn't until the dog's eyes were closed, his tail was thumping the counter, and his tongue was making its way toward Akane's hand that Ranma booted him out of the house.

          Akane frowned at her. "Ranma, what did you do that for? It was only a dog."

          "That wasn't a dog!" Ranma growled. "It was Ryouga!" Akane looked at her in surprise, and opened her mouth to say something, but the kettle whistled and she went to get it. Ranma could only watch her backside as she left. And while they talked, and while they ate, and while they sparred, Ranma's battle continued. It continued while a pale, skinny boy ran from the Tendo house to prepare for his revenge, and it continued while Nabiki wondered about her sister and her sister's fiancé.

          Akane read the note in her hand once more, glanced up at Ranma, and frowned. "Who wrote this?" 

Ranma shrugged.

          "No idea," he said, as they walked down the hall. He seemed to be watching her closely, and she had caught him looking her way more than once that day, and the day before. She wondered if this was some kind of prank, and read the note again.

          "Who wrote what?"

          Akane handed the note to Ukyo, who had joined Furinkan high soon after their meeting. She read the note once, glanced at Akane and burst out laughing. 

          " 'Terrible villains', eh?" she said. "You must be real scared, Akane."

          "Terrified," Akane replied dryly. 

School had just ended, and students were clearing the campus as Akane, Ranma, and Ukyo made their way to the gym, where 'Akane' was being 'held hostage by terrible villains', according to the note. The gym was a large building, with wooden floors and a stage along one end. Atop that stage was a boy none of them recognized, both by his looks and his scent, although he seemed vaguely familiar. 

"Oh, Ranma! I'm so happy! You have come to rescue me!" he cried, unconvincingly. He was in a Furinkan girls' uniform, and had somehow managed to tie himself up. "Don't you know me? It's Akane! Come up here and rescue me!"

Akane twitched in anger, and was on the stage immediately. She lifted the boy by his collar and growled, in angry tones: "What do you think you are doing!?"

It was just after she said this, just after a look of bliss appeared on the boy's face, just after Ranma appeared next to her, that Akane made out the scent of many, many cats permeating from the floor. She opened her mouth to speak, but the boy let out a triumphant cry and pulled a nearby lever and the floor opened beneath her. Above her, Ranma leapt over the pit, aiming to land on the boy's head, but midway the smell hit him full- blast and he toppled below the stage, trying desperately to grab the edge and pulling in the skinny boy instead. Akane watched as Ranma stiffened, his eyes went wider than she had imagined possible, and his breathing became measured. 

"Heh. Heh. Your weak spot… is cats!"

The boy was laughing triumphantly when Akane finally was able to name him, Hikaru Gosunkugi. But that didn't matter now. What was foremost on her mind was Ranma. He stood shakily, and fixed his eyes on Gosunkugi.

"W-weak spot? No way," he breathed, and his voice became colder and harder than Shampoo's. "Now, get out. Or I'll kill you" – he looked through the trap door where Ukyo was watching, a blank, surprised expression on her face – "Get him out of here, Ukyo!"

Ukyo looked startled at his voice, but she regained her composure and nodded, pulling Gosunkugi out by the hand, despite his protests. Akane reached toward Ranma, but he turned his cold eyes on her and she backed away.

"Get away," he seethed at her. She almost hesitated, but the look in his eyes changed to pleading and she leapt out of the trap door, the stage erupting in wood and cats behind her. Akane barely noticed Kuno watching the explosion as well, as Ranma came flying out after his prey. All around him felines hit the gym walls and collapsed into piles of fur. Those that got up were shot back down by Ranma, who zipped around the gym, tearing up the floor as he went.

Akane couldn't get a good look at him until he slowed down enough to approach Kuno on all fours, and then she noticed his hair was streaked with red, and his ears were pressed against his skull as he growled at Kuno, displaying his fangs.  Kuno brandished his boken, trying not to look afraid, and swiped at Ranma with a cry of: "Ranma Saotome!? Demon!"

Ranma shredded the wooden sword to the handle, and Kuno's eyes widened. He glanced from his sword, and back to Ranma, and then shouted 'fetch' and threw it out of the gym. To Akane's amazement, the ploy worked, and Ranma chased after it.

"Feh. The coward has turned tail and run," he said, putting on a superior face. Akane didn't spare him a glance, as she ran after Ranma.

Following his scent, Akane reached a tree in the Furinkan yard, where Ranma had begun to sniff the trunk, and was currently so occupied by this that he didn't seem to notice Ukyo, who was watching from a distance. Ukyo only glanced at Akane from the corner of her eye.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"This is the true neko-ken."

Neither Ukyo nor Akane were surprised by Genma's voice, they had heard him coming, but what he said gave him their attention. "Words cannot reach Ranma now," he continued. "The only thing that has ever snapped him out of this was an old woman who once lived in our neighborhood."

"We have to find that woman!" Akane said immediately after Genma finished talking. Genma shot her an irritated glance, and pulled on a wig and dress. Akane and Ukyo could only stare at him with mixtures of shock and horror on their faces.

"I'll have to do," he said, his face set in a grim, determined expression as he approached his son. Ukyo shook herself out of her trance and followed slightly behind him. Akane watched them, frowning, and decided to stay back. They were lucky that the school was empty; it wouldn't be a good idea to crowd Ranma. _Ukyo shouldn't have gone._

Her frown only grew as Ranma became aware of intruders. He turned to them and growled threateningly. Then Genma jumped in to attack, and Ukyo followed. _So much for calming him down…_

Akane could tell it would e a hopeless battle before it even started. Ranma was far too fast for the both of them in this state, and he showed it as he leapt away from their combined attack. Ukyo and Genma, continued to press him back, and his growl deepened and became a full roar that echoed around the yard and in the air like thunder. Akane's eyes went wide as she watched Ranma dispatch his attackers with an ease that sent shivers down her spine. He batted them into the air, and watched them go. Then he turned to Akane, just as she turned to him, and she realized that she was alone.

It was all she could do not to crumble under Ranma's wild blue gaze as he stalked towards her. Her mind reeled and her body froze, and before she knew it Ranma was standing inches from her, so close that she could feel his breath on her face. He lifted a clawed hand, and raised it above her, Akane's fear rising in anticipation. Instead of shredding her, though, he brought it down slowly, and she felt the feather-light touch of his claws where her ear would have been, and her disguise rippled and disappeared under his almost sensual touch. Then he leaned down and kissed her hungrily, pulling her to him. 

Suddenly, Akane could feel the desire radiating from him, she could smell his imminent arousal, and she could taste his blood boiling as he slit his tongue on her fangs. Her senses were drowning in him, and she tried hard not to let it affect her. It was an uphill battle, though, and she was losing, until she felt Ranma's claws begin to rip into her shirt and she opened her eyes wide and tossed him into the sky with as much force as she could muster. For a moment she stared after him, and then she sank to her knees, balling her hands into fists and mentally berating both herself and Ranma. 

Not for the first time, Akane wished she were human. Then, she wouldn't have been affected that way. She wouldn't have to question what it was she wanted from Ranma, and what he wanted from her. She wouldn't have even noticed that, just for a moment, as he was fighting Ukyo and his father, Ranma was a full demon. And maybe, she wouldn't have to wonder why she could hardly think of herself without thinking of him too.

Shakily she got to her feet, and went after him, pulling on her disguise. Behind her, a pair of purple eyes watched, and Nabiki's camera silently recorded her exit, as they had done during all the other events that happened that afternoon. 

A/N: Well, I worked really hard on this chapter, so I hope it's okay. I don't know much about the full demon thing, but Inu yasha can do it so I decided to put it in the story. Also, I thought that since Ranma is an inu hanyou he would naturally not like cats much and the neko-ken would intensify his dislike for them. He still kind of fears them, but he hates them more. I don't think he actually killed all the cats in the gym, though. That would be kind of creepy… anyway, he is less predictable this way. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I really love getting comments, but I don't get enough suggestions, and I only have an idea of what will happen after the next few chapters. So, if you only want to comment that's fine, but please try and suggest something or just tell me what you'd like to happen. Thank you! C ya next chap!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Inu yasha.

Chapter 11 

          Nabiki stared, grim-faced, at the screen in front of her. She rewound it a little. _So._ She watched as her younger sister… changed. _This is it._

          She was lucky, she supposed, that she had stayed around after school that day. If she hadn't, who knew how long it would have taken her to find this out. But, what exactly had she found? It would be possible for her to draw any number of conclusions from her new tape. She wanted the right ones, though, so she would have to start with the most likely, and most obvious. And the most painfully obvious thing was that Akane and Ranma were not normal. 

          Her father had believed in demons since the injury of his wife. Nabiki, and her sisters, had grown up listening to him preach about their evil existence. When she was a young girl, she had found it slightly interesting, but as she grew older she had come to two possible conclusions as to her father's behavior. Either he used his 'demons' as a metaphor, or he was not all there mentally. Now, she wondered if maybe her father was on to something.

          But… he couldn't be right about them. Akane was her sister, and Nabiki wasn't about to throw that out the window. Ranma wasn't bad either, a little thickheaded, but not a bloodthirsty monster. If they actually were demons, weren't they supposed to be out to destroy all mankind? Nabiki sighed thoughtfully and watched the tape again.  _Daddy was never the brightest guy…probably doesn't know as much as he'd like to think._

          So, Akane and Ranma were not human, and they were possibly demons. Well, that didn't really bother her. The neko-ken was more advantageous than she first thought. She didn't know how she would be able to use that. Ranma seemed to be attracted to her little sister far more than he let on. Nabiki knew that she could use that one to her advantage, and if she couldn't she could definitely have some fun with it. 

          She rewound the tape and again watched Akane's disguise fall apart. She found out what she wanted to know, but for the first time that she could remember, Nabiki wasn't completely sure what to do about it.

          The canal was as good a place to land as any, Ranma guessed. _At least it would be, if it weren't for the whole 'turning into a girl' thing._ She pulled herself out of the shallow water and climbed out, using the patterned cement for leverage. When she reached the top, she took a seat on the chain-link fence and rung out her shirt. _I remember being surrounded by cats…_ she thought, absently,_ I wonder what happened after that…_Ranma pulled the Chinese style shirt over her head and grimaced. It was damp and wrinkled – which made it uncomfortable – but at least it wasn't sopping. 

          Then, her nose met Akane's scent, and she glanced up to see Akane walking towards her. Ranma smiled.

          "Hey, Akane!"

          Akane looked up from the sidewalk that she had been ardently studying, and Ranma at once noticed the sedate expression painted across her pretty features. "Ranma…"

          She beckoned Akane closer with her hand, and they both leaned against the fence and watched the canal silently. Ranma's eyes wandered from the water to Akane and she tried to believe that she was less attracted to her in this form. It didn't work very well, and to keep from doing something she might regret, Ranma stuck her hands in her pockets and broke the silence.

          "Well, what's wrong?"

          Akane took a quick, sidelong glance at her and bit her lip. Her expression was unreadable. 

          "Oh… what'd I do?" Ranma asked, uneasily. Then she took in Akane's slightly torn uniform, her barely disheveled hair, and the scent of Ranma herself lingering on her clothes. Ranma winced, not quite sure what to believe. "D-did I…?"

          Akane shook her head. "You didn't get very far."

          Ranma wasn't sure whether to feel crushed or relieved. Akane didn't seem angry, but looks could be deceiving. Actually she seemed kind of depressed, and Ranma would much rather have her angry. Whether she felt that way because an angry Akane would be easier to deal with, or because sadness seemed closer to rejection, Ranma decided not to contemplate.

          "I'm not mad at you."

          Ranma looked up at Akane in surprise. She had turned her eyes on Ranma, and while her expression was serious, Akane's eyes flickered with amusement. Ranma gave her a shaky half-smile.

          "It wasn't your fault," Akane said. The amusement died. "I shouldn't have let you near me."

          "Well, it's not your fault either," said Ranma, frowning. "How would you have gotten away, anyways? I'm faster than you."

          Akane faltered. "I… I don't know, but I should have done something."

          "Akane, you didn't do anything wrong."

          "Yes, I did!" Akane cried angrily. She paused and took a deep breath, regaining her composure, before she continued calmly. "Don't make me lose my temper. I'm not going to run away from my problems."

          "Your problems?" Ranma echoed. "I'm a problem?"

          "Don't be stupid, Ranma. I'm serious."

          "Yeah, seriously violent. C'mon, Akane, you can't _not_ lose your temper," Ranma smirked. She was expecting to go flying, not to catch the scent of Akane's tears as she turned away from her. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…_

          "Why don't you trust me?" her voice barely reached Ranma's ears, and before she could think about it Ranma answered truthfully.

          "Because you don't trust me! You didn't trust my advice against Shampoo, and you didn't trust me to protect you!"

          Akane just stared at her, her forehead wrinkled in confusion and her eyes shimmering. "Ranma… I just needed to think… by myself" – her voice began to get stronger as she spoke, and her eyes cleared – "You said some things at the skating match, and I wasn't sure what you meant by them, or if you meant them at all. I guess I was confused, and I wondered why I wasn't bothered by it as much as I thought I should be… I think I felt unsure of things. It really surprised me, that I wasn't angry at all" –  

          "Why are you telling me all this?" Ranma cut in. A hint of a smile appeared on Akane's face, and she took Ranma's small hand in hers. 

          "Because I trust you," she said. Those simple words seemed to resolve everything, while they resolved nothing. But through her hand, and through her eyes, and through her captivating scent, Ranma could read an apology. And that was what made her return it without words and concentrated on the feeling of Akane's hand in hers and feel that she didn't need anything more. They didn't touch often, because contact was foreign to both of them, but when they did it was comfortable and familiar. It didn't matter to either one of them that Ranma was a girl, or that they were in front of an old canal and not a wild, natural river. It was only them, and that was safe and contenting and simple.

          "Ranma, can I ask you something?" said Akane, absently. She put the question out lazily, but Ranma was sure she had been thinking about it, just as she was sure Akane didn't need to hear her say yes or see her nod to know she had consented. "This is a strange question, but I was wondering, what do you… want from me?"

          Ranma raised her brows. It _was_ a strange question, and the answer was as clear and unclear in her mind as if she had heard it in another language. _From you I want everything and nothing. I want everything you have, and nothing you possess. I want everything you are willing to give, and nothing you will not give to me. I want you, and nothing else. Because you are everything,_ was what she thought. "I'm not sure," was all she said. Akane nodded as if she had expected nothing more.

          "I'm not sure either, but I think– " 

          "Akane."

          Both Akane and Ranma turned to Ukyo in mild surprise. Neither one of them had noticed her until she was close, and her humorless tone and solemn face put Ranma on edge. Ukyo nodded to Akane and she nodded back and then she turned to Ranma, and spoke her name, and they nodded to each other. It was a strange thing to do between friends, but her tone and her actions told Ranma that she was here for business. What kind, Ranma could only guess. 

A/N: Hmmmmm… maybe this chapter was just a LITTLE sappy and OOC. Oh well. I know this is short and pointless, but I wanted it to be that way. It won't be like this next time, I swear. Okay, I got more reviews than usual for the last chapter (I wonder why…) so I'm going to answer some of them. I'm not going to do this often, though:

Tenshineko: Yes he does (I wanted Ranma to be more violent, and I don't like cats too much, so…) Thanks for reviewing! Getting positive reviews makes me want to write more (hint, hint)

Sterling-Ag: Sorry about the space at the front of the chapters. I don't know why I put it there. I just wanted to… And now I know the right way to spell Koi! I really wasn't sure how to spell it  (seriously)

Notaningen: No worries! Nabiki isn't _that_ cruel.

ShogunZX: Yup!

Kanme Jrung: Well, I put Ukyo in early on purpose, so I'm not going to take her out. I wanted her to be in ch.10. As for the last chapter being thrown together, I guess it was, but a lot of the stories in the Ranma series don't seem to run together either.

Flameraven: I read that fic too! It's kind of where I got the idea.

Makotojs: Sorry, but I don't have a mailing list or any other type of update schedule. I'm so unorganized! But I usually update every couple of days.

An Angel without a halo: Thanks so much! I love it when people say that they love my fic! Also, _please_ update your fic, Dreaming of you! That's such a good story, don't stop!!

Nimbus Rey: Sorry, this is a boring chapter, but I'll try to keep it exciting. (if I can't, r&r anyway)

DemonBlade: Heh, I thought so, too. 

Goku90504: Yes, Inu yasha can be full demon. It's when his eyes turn red and he goes insane.          

C ya next chap. Don't forget to REVIEW!


	13. chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Inu yasha.

Chapter 12 

          Ranma shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Not that the seat itself was uncomfortable, actually it was quite the opposite, but the situation was a strange one. 

          Ukyo hadn't wasted much time in taking them across Nerima to an unfamiliar part of the district. She had led them to a building with an inconspicuous appearance; it was neither old, nor new, it was painted a bland color, and it was not too tall. The only thing Ranma could really say about it was that it was a fairly large building, but not one that would stand out in anybodies mind. Besides the fact that it was obviously not meant to be remembered, there were a couple other things that made Ranma uneasy about the place. The first thing being that he had been given hot water upon entering, and he hadn't asked for it. The second thing being what Ukyo said just before she took them here.

          "The Lord of the Western Lands wishes to see you."

          Ranma started at the sound of the secretary's voice, and looked up. Upon coming in he had noted that she was a hanyou as well, and she gave a friendly smile to Akane and him as they passed her metallic desk. The entire room was cold and spotless, it was not comforting and the woman behind the desk seemed aware of that. She waved them to a nearby door that was opening in front of them. Ukyo stepped out, but she didn't acknowledge either of them and continued out the door at a fast pace and with a business-like air around her. 

          Ranma and Akane shared a glance, and Ranma tried to look as if he wasn't nervous. Akane's lips turned up just slightly, and she looked amused and worried and surprised and many other things all at once. The doors were closed behind them with a dull thump that resounded in the long hall before them.

          As far away as the door seemed from them, it took only seconds to reach it, and in unison they took a deep breath, and then glanced at each other, and then opened the door and stepped into an elaborate office. Their attention was not on their surroundings, however. It was taken by a door across the room, and the sounds from behind it.

          "You! Come back here!" It was a woman's voice, soft and pleasant, but tinged with annoyance and exasperation. A splash was heard and then a male voice filled with age and mischief.

          "Why? So you can change me back?"

          "No, so we can take a nice, _hot_ bath…"

          Ranma's eyes widened, and he didn't think it would be a good idea to listen any further, but nothing could stop him from hearing the old man's cry of 'Sweeto!' and the loud splash that followed. Then there was silence.

          Ranma turned to Akane, who looked just as shocked and disgusted as he was sure he had. She looked at him wide-eyed, and they wordlessly took the two chairs in the room. They didn't have to wait long before the door that had occupied their attention slid open, and a woman, the one who had been speaking, came out, closing the door behind her.

          She looked like a confident, capable businesswoman, with a simple outfit and her hair held back. Her sharp heels clacked on the marble floor as she moved towards them with all the grace of a dancer and a martial artist combined. A smile stole across her features, and her deep hazel eyes softened as she approached.

          "Hello, Akane, Ranma," she said pleasantly, as if she had never had to deal with uncooperative old men. "My name is Rin."

          Ranma and Akane nodded, and greeted her as politely as they could. Ranma wasn't entirely sure who she was, and was wondering if he should say anything about the noise behind the door when that very door was opened once more. This time by someone both Akane and Ranma knew, though they had never met him. 

          He was tall, and he stood as if he had never slouched in his life. Cropped silver hair hung just above his golden eyes, and demon markings adorned the sides of his face like open wounds and his forehead in the shape of a crescent. He picked his way over to them in a casual suit, with an expression of barely softened indifference. And Ranma wondered just how he managed to look so intimidating when his features were decidedly more feminine. 

          "I'm sorry if you noticed any disturbance." He didn't need to introduce himself. He was Sesshoumaru, and there wasn't a demon alive that hadn't heard his name. "Allow me to explain. I paid a visit, some time ago, to a place I am sure you are familiar with: The cursed springs of Jusenkyou. I won't go into detail, but while under the curse I am not in my right mind, and" – 

          He was interrupted by the sound of laughter like bells, and Ranma turned to see Rin giggling behind a hand. She looked at Sesshoumaru, and her words were taunting, but her tone was warm as she said: "Why don't you tell them, that you are reduced to nothing but a, ah… 'Raging hentai'?"

          "My dear Rin," said Sesshoumaru, sighing, although he clearly wasn't very irritated. "Perhaps you don't understand that I do not want the unfortunate nature of my curse advertised?"

          Ranma watched this exchange with a growing ease. Rin was a human, but he could tell by the way they talked and smelled and looked at each other that she and Sesshoumaru were mated. Now that he met them, he was fairly sure that the woman behind the desk was their daughter, and it made things seem less awkward to know that the Lord of the Western lands had a family and the same problem Ranma had to deal with himself. He glanced at Akane to find that, if anything, she was more uncomfortable than before.

          "Rin," Akane said, and her voice was both grave and melancholy. "You are daddy's daughter, aren't you?"

          Rin's face filled with what looked like regret and she nodded. "I am."

          "I trained your father," Sesshoumaru spoke up. "I'm sorry." 

          "You wanted to apologize?" Akane asked accusingly. 

          "Of course, but that's not why I wished to see you."

          "You killed an innocent woman, and ruined someone's life," her voice dropped to a whisper. Sesshoumaru almost looked ashamed, but still he regarded Akane with an unwavering gaze.

          "It was not my intention to kill her, but I doubt that matters now. As for your father, is his life so awful?"

          "Would yours be if Rin were killed?"

          Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered to Rin, who only looked more miserable, and then he really did look ashamed. His voice was low as he told them that Rin _was_ killed, and that she was reincarnated into Soun Tendo's daughter. He told them that it was shortly after her death that he came to Jusenkyou. He lost himself in the curse and for years he did only what he pleased. Most of it, he told them, he could not remember. During the years that he went by the name Happosai, in his cursed form, he trained Genma Saotome and Soun Tendo. The two trained under him for a while, but then he made a mistake, and his disciples sealed him in a cave. It didn't take him more than a year to escape, and he made his way to the Tendo dojo, as it was back then. He only needed to see Soun's daughter once to know who she was, and while he probably didn't understand why in his cursed form, he knew he needed her. He didn't remember going to the dojo, or harming the Tendo's. He only remembered coming to in his real form with Rin nearby.

          Then he fell silent and Rin began to speak.

          "Physically, I am a Tendo. Spiritually and mentally, I am both the Rin of the past and the Rin that was reborn. Legally, I don't exist under any constant name," she said. "But my place is always at Sesshoumaru's side."

          Akane seemed to relax, and she nodded and said: "I… understand, but… it's better that daddy doesn't know."

          "Yes," said Rin, sadly. "It would only hurt him more, I think." The issue seemed to be resolved and she turned to Ranma. "Today was the first time in years that Sesshoumaru has changed like that. It doesn't happen often, anymore. I think that having another cursed individual nearby was what made the curse react."

          Ranma's face lit up and he asked quickly if that meant there was a cure. Rin shook her head, and Ranma sunk dejectedly into his seat.

          "There is no direct cure," Sesshoumaru said, watching this performance. "But I believe that each curse is bestowed for a purpose. Once that purpose is achieved, the curse begins to fade. I don't know if this is true, but if I was not cursed I would not have found Rin so easily, if at all."

          Ranma looked even more despondent, as he sighed. "Great. Why would I ever need to be a girl? I'll never be cured."

          "Ranma," Akane said. "Why would the Lord of the Western lands need to be a perverted old martial arts master? Don't give up so easily."

          "You know I never give up," Ranma smiled at her before turning to Rin and Sesshoumaru. "Well, why'd you want to see us?" he asked, and knew Akane would be exasperated with his lack of tact.

          "Ukyo informed us of the incident at Furinkan high. That kind of power is dangerous," said Sesshoumaru. "I recommend you seal your demon blood, in case it takes control of you. This doesn't happen often to half-breeds, but the consequences are great when it does."

          "Umm… seal?" Ranma asked intelligently. He was a little bit lost in the conversation, but Rin looked amused by it and she moved behind the desk and took a box from one of the drawers. She held it out to Ranma, and inside it he found… a string. It was a perfectly simple string. He raised his eyebrows, and was about to comment when Rin explained.

          "You always wear your hair in a pigtail, right? Well, this string has sealing properties; just make sure you always wear it. It won't affect you normally, but if you go into neko-ken or a similar state it will keep you from becoming a full demon."

          Ranma looked nonplussed. "I can do that?"

          "I saw you, when you were in neko-ken. It didn't last long, but while you were fighting Ukyo and your father, you were… more than half-blooded," Akane told him. 

          So, Ranma accepted the seal, and that being done, they didn't stay much longer. But just as they were leaving, Rin said to them, with only sincerity in her eyes, that she would keep in touch. And after that, Ranma could read in her movements that Akane was finally relaxed, as she had not been since Ukyo approached them. Then they headed back to the Tendo shrine where Nabiki was waiting. 

A/N: The string thing is kind of like the dragon's whisker. I'm just going to pretend that the Dragon's whisker thing never happened. Also, Rin is about 18. Their daughter in the office was from the original Rin, Ok? Sorry, if they were OOC, but I don't have much experience with Sesshoumaru and Rin. They won't be in the story too much so don't worry if you didn't like this chapter. Well, please REVIEW, thanks, bye.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Inu yasha.

Chapter 13 

          The subtle sounds of pounding feet and moving bodies stifled the imperceptible whispers that passed between Akane and Ranma as they flew around the room, locked in battle. Instead of coming through the front door and announcing their presence, they had agreed to go straight to the dojo. Neither one of them knew quite why, it was only a slight sense of detachment from their families that kept them away. Akane ducked a fist and tried to go for Ranma's legs, but he leapt over her, and nearly knocked her down. She managed to dodge most of his assault.

          "I think I keep too many secrets from them," Akane said, while he blocked her punch. Ranma probably would have shrugged if he hadn't been trying to dodge a shower of blows.

          "It can't really be helped, though."

          "I don't think you understand. You don't keep anything from your family," said Akane, blocking and dodging his counterattack. She frowned in frustration, with both Ranma and the fight. She knew his casual remark didn't really mean anything, but he could try to be a little more sensitive.

          "Family?" Ranma snorted. "My old man hardly counts. It's not like we're close or anything. And if you think I don't keep things from him, you're wrong." He sent a fist to her middle, and she swerved to the side of it. "Pops doesn't understand a thing! He's a fool, but I can't say I hate him."

          "I guess I can understand," Akane sighed, blocking an axe-kick. "If it was only me and Daddy, I think I would feel that way, too." Ranma looked as if he would have shaken his head sadly, had they not been in the middle of a sparring session.

          "It's not just that. If I hadn't been a hanyou, I would have been engaged to Ukyo, and you. And only because the old fool was hungry! He brought me to Jusenkyou, too! I wonder sometimes just how stupid he really is…" Ranma trailed off and his brows drew together in a frown of more than just concentration. Akane moved away from his assault, and tried to get past his guard with a series of blows.

          "What stopped him? From engaging you again?"

          "I did," said Ranma. He dodged most of her strikes, but she managed to get pretty close. "I overheard his conversation with Ukyo's pop. If I was a human, I wouldn't have heard it or understood it, so I guess I'm just lucky that my mother has such bad taste in men."

          "Where's your mother now?" Akane asked. Although she was genuinely curious, she was inwardly cursing the fact that she still hadn't managed to land a blow on him. 

          "I don't know… but you can't distract me that easily."

          Akane growled slightly, but there wasn't much anger behind it. Ranma grinned and stuck his tongue out while leaping over a kick. 

          "Why can't you hold still!" she got out between breaths. She was starting to sweat, and her muscles were burning. She was far from exhaustion, but it was becoming harder to keep going.

          "It's not my fault that a slow chick like you can't keep up," Ranma smirked, and continued to dodge her attacks. Yes, Akane was frustrated, and yes, she did want to hit him badly, but there was little anger in her. A short time ago she would have been fuming, but after sparring with him a few times she had come to realize that his taunts were taunts and nothing more. She was sure that even if she succeeded in becoming as fast as Ranma, he would still call her slow. And even if he succeeded in becoming the most sensitive guy in the world, she would still call him a jerk. That was the way things were; in the dojo they were fighters in every sense of the word, at the shrine they were the closest friends, and everywhere else they were somewhere in between. _Or somewhere beyond that entirely._

          "You jerk!" Akane shouted as she tried to smack Ranma across the face with her fist. He grinned and looked as if he were about to say something, when his face fell, and he was all seriousness in an instant. Akane stopped moving and looked at him questioningly. He nodded towards the entrance of the dojo, and then Akane could discern the sound of slow breathing from the regular evening noises and she knew it was Nabiki. 

          "Nabiki!" Akane said, and stomped over to the door, fully intending to open it, when Nabiki did it herself instead. Akane frowned at her sister. "You were spying on me!"

          "Akane," Nabiki sighed. "You forget, that if I want to spy on you, I don't have to come down and do it myself."

          "Then, would you care to explain just _why _you were standing outside the door?" Akane asked skeptically. Nabiki crossed her arms and stepped into the dojo, closing the door behind her.

          "No. But maybe you would care to explain a few things to me."

          Maybe it was the way Nabiki looked just then, her arms folded across her stomach, and her eyes cold and detached, or maybe it was the icy, determined set of her features, but something about her made Akane feel weak inside. She felt Ranma come up next to her, and hoped that she was only being foolish. 

          "What is it, Nabiki?" Ranma asked, he was all but growling and his voice held warning. _He's protecting me…_Akane took a deep breath and stood straighter, trying to look just as threatening as Nabiki did at that moment. It didn't seem to have much of an effect.

          "You can start with what happened at school, and go from there."

          "That's not something you should be looking into," Ranma really did growl this time, and looked as if he were readying an attack. Akane caught his eye for a moment, and he seemed to realize what he was doing. He stood back a little, and Akane turned her eyes from him to her sister.

          "Nabiki, I don't want to argue with you, but it's really none of your business," Akane stated firmly. Nabiki didn't look impressed.

          "I think it is my business, when my sister has been lying – not only to me – but to our whole family, and probably plenty of other… humans." Akane winced. "I'm not offended by that, I'm just proving my point."

          "Why do you even want to know about this?" asked Akane. Nabiki's lips curled up slightly; it was not quite a smile, but not a smirk either.

          " 'Knowledge is power'," she quipped. Akane glanced at Ranma, who looked angry, but in control, and had 'grudgingly defeated' written across his face.

          "I guess we can tell you what you want to know," Akane sighed. It wouldn't be that bad, to have Nabiki know about her and Ranma's heritage… right? "But just because you have information, doesn't mean you have to act on it. Keep out of youkai business, and tell _no one_. That includes other demons, and especially daddy."

          "I wouldn't dream of telling anyone," Nabiki said, with a satisfied smirk. Akane shook her head.

          "You can dream about it all you want, we're asking you not to do it," said Ranma, voicing Akane's thoughts exactly. _I was going to say that…_

          "Of course," said Nabiki, unfazed. She took a look at her watch, and turned to leave. "It's almost dinner time, come see me afterwards."

          Then she was gone, and Ranma and Akane were left, defeated. It was a battle they couldn't have won, not against Nabiki. Akane looked around the dojo; at Ranma, at the training dummies, at the cinder blocks, and knew she had found weakness in her strength. 

          "I guess… we'll have to get stronger," she said, her voice floated from her lips and fell into the abysmal silence in the dojo, silence brought upon by utter defeat. Ranma only nodded, as if he were afraid to sacrifice his words to the quiet as well.

          It was late at night when Ranma and Akane managed to escape Nabiki's interrogation. It escaped them both as to how Nabiki had managed to make them pay her when she was the one receiving information, but the entire ordeal made them acutely aware of their demon blood in even harsher tones. Neither of them felt they could use their beds after that, even if it was only for pretense. Humanity was as distant as it had ever been, and it felt wrong to try and imitate it. So they met at the shrine, with no prior agreement to do so, only a strong feeling, and sat on the top step, letting the moonlight bathe their furry ears, and cat-like eyes, and feral claws. 

          "What do you think?" Ranma asked, without preamble. Akane wasn't sure whether it mattered how she interpreted that question, and chose a topic far from Nabiki.

          "I'm glad I could meet her. Rin has been a part of my life since I came to live here. I want to… stay on good terms with her, at least," said Akane thoughtfully. Her ears swiveled slightly towards Ranma, to catch his reply.

          "How are you going to do that?" Another question. Akane guessed that Ranma probably didn't feel like opening up, or he had something on his mind. She would find out later.

          "I guess I'll meet with her once and a while. It won't be easy, because I don't want her to meet Daddy…. He probably wouldn't recognize her anyway, but I don't want to take any chances. It would hurt him to have her choose a demon over him. And he might find out about me, if they met. I know that's kind of a selfish thing to say…" Akane trailed off and looked to the moon and wrinkled her nose distastefully. _I'll be human in a few days… _

          "Are you sure she would choose to stay where she is?" Ranma's voice almost startled her. She turned to look at him.

          "Aren't you?"

          "Well, yeah…"

          "I think she's lucky," Akane said, a small smile creeping onto her face. "I wish I had someone who…. Well… when is your night, Ranma?" Ranma didn't even raise an eyebrow at the quick change of subject, the heat in her cheeks, or the unfinished sentence the she was sure he knew the end of. He just sat back and looked at the moon a moment.

          "Tomorrow," he sighed. "I think that's the thing I hate most about being half-demon. You already know you'll never be human, but life just has to rub it in." Akane bit her lip.

          "Do you want to be human?" she asked, watching him. He seemed to be avoiding looking at her…

          "No… not really. But, even though I know that we're not the only ones of our kind, I can't help feeling like we are. When I look at my old man, or Mr. Tendo, I – " 

          "Can't help noticing how different we are," Akane cut in, and they shared a glance that said a thousand things, but meant only understanding to both of them. Then Ranma nodded, a bare movement of his head. "It's really hard to think of them as equal, isn't it? Sometimes they seem so far above us, but then, when you try and figure out why, it seems impossible that we aren't the superior race."

          "Humans are weak," Ranma said, in agreement. "They always rely on weapons to fight."

          "They are scared of everything they don't understand," Akane added. Ranma gave her a sideways glance.

          "They make judgments before they know anything," he continued. This time it was Akane who glanced at him.

          "They consider themselves superior to everything else on the planet," she said.

          "They develop too slowly."

          "And too quickly."

          "They can't tell when they stink."

          "They won't take no for an answer."   

          "They're all morons, and they don't even know it."

          "Ranma…?" Akane asked absently, after a short pause. Ranma had leaned back and was staring at the sky. He didn't turn to look at her.

          "Yeah?"

          "I wish all that were true," she sighed.

          "Some of it is… but not enough…"

          _If it were true…_ was the thought that filled both their minds,_ maybe I could hate them._

A/N: I swear this story writes itself… maybe that's why it's so bad… Oh well… Anyway, they were kind of OOC in this chapter, but I'll try to do something about that. Nabiki is just getting information out of Ranma and Akane for now, but I'm not going to write everything they talk about because that would be boring for both of us. If you think Nabiki would have tried to blackmail them, well so do I, but she has just discovered a new species (kind of) I think she would want to be more informed before doing business. Ummm, not much else to say, except that stuff will happen next chapter, I promise! (note the references to Ranma's mother) So, please REVIEW! C ya next time.

One more thing: I need someone to pre-read my chapters, so if you want to, e-mail me at Whitearc@mail.com. 


	15. chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Inu yasha.

Chapter 14 

          Nabiki leaned back in her chair and absently leafed through her new notebook. The one she had designated for any business she might do with demons. It had a little of the background information she had gotten from Ranma and Akane in it, but other than that it was empty. Sighing thoughtfully, Nabiki put the book down and took up another one. This one listed the names of all the people she had done business with over the years. There was no question in her mind that the first thing she had to do was find out whom among her fellow citizens had any youkai blood. It was necessary to any future business she might have. Yes, a demon could greatly affect the outcome of any event she was taking bets on…._ But…_she thought, comparing the two notebooks, _is that the only reason?_

          Nabiki thought back to her short confrontation in the dojo with her sister and Ranma. He had growled at her… because she was threatening them. She was threatening to everybody though, so why did it bother her now? Maybe it was because before she knew that they were different, she would never have considered threatening her sister. _Their blood shouldn't change things,_ she looked at the two notebooks, _but it does._ Why did it change things between Akane and herself? _Maybe, because I'm letting it…_

          Nabiki shook her head and shoved the books in her drawer. It was time for breakfast, she could think about this later.

          "Pack up, boy. We're going on a trip."

          Ranma opened his eyes narrowly to glare balefully at his father, who was currently hefting a large backpack. 

          "Why?" he asked, his voice cold. He wasn't going to leave Aka – he wasn't leaving for no good reason. Genma was stuffing Ranma's clothes into another pack as he answered in a rush.

          "Training. Not a moment to spare."

          Ranma groaned and rolled his eyes, flopping back onto his futon and pulling the covers over his head. "Don't need more training," he mumbled audibly. Genma booted him off the bed unceremoniously, and, grabbing Ranma by the wrist and stuffing another pack under his free arm, dashed down the stairs. 

          Ranma watched the house and its occupants fall behind him in mild tolerance. _He won't get far._ Just as Genma's sandaled foot touched the front walk, Ranma pulled him back, using his father's grip on his wrist. Genma fell backward onto the pavement, and Ranma executed a neat flip, turning to his effectively stunned father in slight contempt. The expression on his face turned to one of surprise as a postcard fluttered to the ground. He picked it up and read the words: 'Greetings, I am coming to visit now. Sincerely, Nodoka'. 

          "What's this?"

          Akane examined the woman seated at the table with her. Nodoka was beautiful, and Akane didn't need her sense of smell to know that this woman was Ranma's mother. She looked just like Ranma's girl side, only older and more delicate. Actually, she looked almost like a doll, with her hair bound and braided at the nape of her neck, her pale skin, and her traditional kimono. The only thing that ruined the fragile effect was the way her eyes remained hard and distant, despite her cheerful smiles. And maybe the fact that she was a full youkai with a wrapped sword in her arms. 

          Once Nodoka showed up, Ranma and Genma had disappeared. Akane had a feeling Ranma was still around the house, but out of range of his mother's senses. _Are they scared of her?_ Akane wondered as her father explained that, unfortunately, Genma and Ranma had left on a mission just recently and weren't around to meet her.

          "I see…" Nodoka said, absently fingering her katana. Akane couldn't keep her eyebrows from rising just slightly.

          "So… Mrs. Saotome… the whole time that Ranma and your husband have been traveling, you've been home all alone?" Akane's father asked, after an uncomfortable pause.

          "Yes… I was waiting at home. Genma… explained to me that… a mother's love would soften Ranma too much. And so, I entrusted my son into the care of his father. In order to do what was best for Ranma." There was something about her halting explanation that didn't sit well with Akane. Her father and sisters seemed to be buying it though, as Soun nodded tearfully and Nabiki exclaimed: 'what a sacrifice.' Akane frowned and Nodoka passed her eyes over her before she continued.

          "But before he left on his journey, he also made me a vow. That if he failed in raising Ranma to be a true man amongst men, then they would have to commit ritual seppuku, and take their own lives."

          Akane stared at Ranma's mother with disbelief on her face. Nodoka seemed unaffected by the various looks of shock she was receiving, and sipped her tea quietly. Then an almost inaudible thump sounded from the second floor, and Nodoka raised her eyes in the direction. 

          "Are you sure that Ranma has not yet come home?" she asked demurely, though her cold eyes flickered to Akane, revealing, only to her, that Nodoka was anything but demure. Akane began to sweat nervously as more thumps and shuffling noises drifted to her ears. It was loud enough now for the rest of her family to hear, though they were clearly pretending that nothing was out of the ordinary. _Ranma, what are you doing?_ She glanced at Nodoka, only to find that her face was the picture if innocent curiosity as she turned her eyes to the stairs, and more importantly her son, who was coming down them. _Idiot!_

          "Uh…" Ranma looked almost nervous as he cleared the stairs and scratched the base of his pigtail in a way that doused the fire in Akane's worried anger with only the endearing childishness of the gesture. "Mom?"

          Nodoka smiled at him, in a way that was no different than she had been smiling at them throughout her visit, and she gestured for him to come to the table with them. Once he was seated, she looked him over appraisingly. "You seem to have grown into a fine young man, Ranma." Ranma didn't seem to know what to make of that. "Where's your father, dear? I'd like to see him, too. Or is he still out on that mission?"

          Akane could have sworn she heard a note of humor in Nodoka's voice as she asked that last question. Ranma's eyes widened. "O-oh, yeah, the mission… well, he might be back a little later," he said. Nodoka only nodded.

          "Alright, then. Be sure to tell me if you see him."

          Her friendly demeanor and distant eyes had not changed since she arrived. Not when she laid eyes on her son for the first time in over a decade, not when she spoke of her parting from Ranma, and not when she announced her intention to take the lives of her son and husband if Ranma was not a true man. It didn't change when she asked Ranma about himself, and he tried to give answers that would push him further from the edge of her blade. Nodoka questioned everyone present about the manliness of her son, and it went on for a time – a time during which Akane could see Ranma tense every time his mother shifted her katana. Finally, when Nodoka seemed satisfied, she looked at Ranma and asked him: "Shouldn't you and your father stop imposing on the Tendo's and come back home?"

          Akane could only blink in surprise. She wasn't sure what she had expected from Ranma's mother, but this was not it. It had never occurred to her that Ranma even had another home. Or that it might be away from her. She could hardly imagine, now, what her life had been before him. She noticed Ranma sending her a cautious glance, and her eyes met his, but – and she didn't know why she found this strange – she wasn't completely sure what he was thinking. 

          "Oh! Of course Akane is welcome, too," said Nodoka, and maybe her smile was a little bit brighter, "I understand that Ranma wouldn't want to leave his fiancé behind."

          Akane and Ranma exchanged surprised looks before Ranma cleared his throat. "Could… you give us a little time to make a decision?" 

          "Yes, of course. In the meantime, I'll see if I can find your father," Nodoka said, rising to go. She bowed to the Tendo's and thanked them graciously, before announcing that she would be back tomorrow.

          As soon as the front door was closed behind her, Akane's father and sisters began to speak. Soun was overjoyed that Ranma cared so much about his daughter, but was heartbroken over the fact that she might leave home. Nabiki was all for the both of them leaving: to save on replacement dummies, cinder blocks, food, and maintenance in general. Kasumi felt that they should decide on their own, since it affected their lives the most. Ranma and Akane decided to follow her advice.

          It was early afternoon when the two of them left the gates of the Tendo home behind and began to walk the streets of Nerima. Neither one of them spoke for a while, only glancing at each other casually and continuing at a leisurely pace. 

          Akane turned her eyes from Ranma, for a moment and watched the canal go by. She didn't know where they were heading, just that they were moving, and she doubted that Ranma had a destination in mind either. Idly, she wondered how far Nodoka's house was from her own. If he went to live with Nodoka, and she stayed behind, when would they see each other? Maybe at school, or on the weekends sometimes. What would it be like not to have him around, to talk to, to spar with, just to be with…. Akane watched him and asked herself if this would be the last night that they would spar together, just before dinner. 

          They reached the school gates, and stopped. Furinkan High was closed and gated for the weekend, and the large building was lonely and deserted. Strangely, Akane was reminded of her own home as she looked at the school, and she turned both her thoughts and her eyes from it. Neither one of them had spoken, so Akane took it upon herself to start the conversation. 

          "What do you want to do?" she asked Ranma, who was watching the school as she had been watching it moments ago. He faced her, and looked as thoughtful and melancholy as she had ever seen him. What he was about to say, Akane would never know, because at that moment the scent of a full-blooded youkai, and the sound of swiftly moving feet reached them. It was not Nodoka.

          Ranma was the first to move, as he leapt off the sidewalk, and into the school grounds with Akane close behind him. They made their way to the open field and stood back-to-back, waiting. 

          At the edge of her senses Akane could feel something coming their way, and apparently Ranma could too, because they both leapt away from each other and whirled to face the sword that embedded itself in the ground between them. For a brief moment their eyes met over the weapon, and then Ranma ducked the kick that was heading towards the back of his head and let Akane flip their attacker onto his back with his unused leg.

          As soon as the demon touched the ground he shot back over Akane and swept up his sword. Akane watched in a little bit of apprehension as the weapon disappeared up one of his gaping sleeves and he faced them both with a look of boredom on his face. 

          "So. I can see why Shampoo might have trouble with you," he said, his voice was cold and confident. "I am Mousse. And to prove myself to Shampoo, I will have your lives!" _Prove himself to…Shampoo!?_ Akane frowned as a scythe appeared from each of Mousse's sleeves. _But…he's a demon!_  

A/N: Wow, a cliffhanger. Sorry, I wasn't going to end the chapter this way, but… this is just how it worked out. Yes, Nodoka is cold, but that will be explained later. Mousse isn't as much of a joke as he was in the series, and I wanted him to be that way. Anyway, I love all my reviewers, they're so nice! Just wanted to tell everyone, thanks for reviewing. You don't know how much I appreciate it! If you have any comments/suggestions (or even if you don't) please REVIEW! Okay, that's all. C ya next chap.


	16. chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Inu yasha.

Chapter 15 

          Just as Furinkan High had witnessed their fight against Shampoo, it now witnessed Ranma and Akane's fight against the whirlwind of blades that was Mousse. He made wide sweeping strikes with his twin scythes, sending out a chained weapon from the black holes of his sleeves every so often. Ranma and Akane could only weave in and out of the deadly objects and hope to get close enough to attack. The blows that they managed to land, though, didn't seem to affect their opponent and he took them without pause. What surprised Akane, was that she was able to keep up with Ranma and a full youkai at all.

          "Why would – you wanna – prove yourself – to a – hunter – like Shampoo?" Ranma asked haltingly, between ducks and leaps. Mousse's attacks became more furious in response, and his blades began to catch on Ranma and Akane's clothing. 

          "There is no need to explain myself to the dead," Mousse said, "but I aim to win her heart." Akane and Ranma exchanged the briefest of glances and Akane put on a mocking face.

          "What heart?" she asked. Her tone was condescending, and Mousse brought his blades together for a double-armed strike. Before he could swing Ranma dropped his disguise and swiped Mousse's back with his claws. The stench of his blood permeated the air and irritated their noses, as red seeped through Mousse's white robes. He whirled on Ranma, his eyes ablaze, and Akane caught him in the back of the head with her foot. Just as she leapt away, chained claws flew from his sleeve in her direction, and he sent a sword to Ranma's midsection. Ranma twisted to the side of it and it sunk into the tree behind him. Akane was not so lucky. She was nearly caught unawares, and the claw raked her side. She grimaced and placed a hand over it, but didn't back down, even as her mind howled in pain.

          Her eyes met Ranma's, and she knew what to do because she could read him like none of his opponents. Ranma smirked and moved backwards and Akane got ready to fight.

          "So, Mousse, you want Shampoo, is that it? Well, I think you might have a chance with her… " Ranma began. Mousse's eyes glinted strangely as he faced Ranma. Ranma only snorted. "If you weren't a half blind demon who couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag…" Mousse pulled a blade from his sleeve and marched towards Ranma, his face was twisted in anger. He brought the sword down on the hanyou swiftly, but instead of dodging, Ranma pulled Mousse's discarded sword from the tree and brought it up to block the strike. Their blades caught against each other for the moment it took Akane to knock Mousse's feet out from under him with a sweeping kick. 

The sword in Ranma's hands tore into Mousse's shoulder and down his chest, pushing Mousse's blade away. Mousse raised a hand to his mouth, and coughed, spattering his fingers with blood. Crimson rivers flowed from his chest and his back and his mouth, marking the ground with his defeat. He stared at it all for a moment, and then looked up to Ranma, who was pointing the sword at him.

"How did you know?" he asked, his voice was thick with the rivers that trickled from his lips. 

"I could tell," Ranma shrugged, "Now go. And don't come back." Mousse gave them a bloody smirk, and an egg appeared in his hand. He threw it to the ground, and their senses were stifled with a thick, putrid smoke. It didn't take long for it to dissipate, and Ranma and Akane to notice that he had disappeared.

"What could you tell?" Akane asked, sinking to her knees and clutching wounded her side. Ranma bent down to examine it as he answered.

"I think his eyes were injured somehow. He shields the wound along with his demonic features, though. Maybe it was Shampoo who wounded him." Akane made a noise of understanding and he told her not to speak as he gently pried her hands from the gashes in her side. 

There were three cuts, the longest in the middle, and they bled swiftly across her skin and clothes. Akane watched as Ranma ripped up his shirt and wrapped it tightly around her middle. She winced under the pressure, but completely forgot about the pain when Ranma scooped her up a moment later. Her arms wrapped around his bare neck almost of their own accord, and the only thoughts that would surface in her mind were of his strength and his scent and his warmth. 

"Akane, I don't think I should take you home like this," said Ranma, eyeing her bandaged middle.

"That won't be a problem."

Ranma and Akane glanced up to see Nodoka approaching them. With her flawless hair and spotless kimono the bloodied ground seemed unfit to bear her feet, but her eyes kept her on the battlefield. And to them both, she seemed more alive than she had been during her visit to the Tendos.

"I've spoken with Genma, and he has agreed to come home" – She shifted her ever-present katana at this point – "You can bring Akane to our house, and I will clean her wounds, but whether she remains there or not, Ranma, you must come home with your father."

Akane noticed Ranma's face harden just slightly as he nodded stiffly and followed Nodoka, leaving Furinkan with only bloodstains and the memory of a battle.

Ranma sat on the roof his… his mother's home and watched the sun fall behind the horizon, leaving him in cold darkness, imagining that it was not the sun, but Akane that was falling behind the gates of the Tendo shrine. She had not left just yet, but he didn't think she could bring herself to stay, when he himself could hardly stand it. With his distant mother, his cowering father, and the cold unfamiliarity of the house itself, it was a wonder he had not fled for the warmth of the Tendo home. He already missed the lingering smell of Kasumi's cooking, the quiet clacking of shogi pieces, and Akane's scent – along with the rest of the family's – blanketing the furniture. 

Why did his mother want him here anyway? She certainly didn't act like she missed him. At the time he had been too nervous to notice – having come down to meet her purely in defiance of his father and the seppuku contract – but now that he thought about it, she hadn't seemed overly pleased to see him when he first appeared. He could understand that. There were some full demons that just did not love. And if his mother was one of them, only she could bring herself to change. _I guess it's better if she doesn't love me. Chances are I'll be dead before the week is out if I stay here._

That his mother was willing to kill him, Ranma had no doubt. Whether it was because of the contract or not didn't matter. The fact was she was dangerous, and he was in danger if he stayed around her.  So he had one more person out to get him. That didn't bother him. What did bother him was the fact that it was his own mother. And she would kill him if she found out about his curse.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

Ranma looked at Akane, who had just climbed out a window and pulled herself to the roof, wincing in pain as she sat next to him. He could not see the bandages, but her scent was tinged with that of her blood. She wore a simple yukata, that he guessed belonged to his mother, and she looked so enchanting without her disguise in the near-moonlight that he doubted he would be able to part with her.

"Yes," he sighed and realized that she more than anyone could understand the pain his family brought him, and that he had not understood hers before experiencing it himself. "It hurts." And then the sun slipped below the horizon, and as Ranma's senses dulled and weakened his pain grew only sharper because he was human. _And humans are weak._ "Shouldn't you be resting or something?"

Akane gingerly placed a hand over her wound as if she could feel her skin mending beneath her clothes and watched him carefully. "It will be fine by tomorrow, but if you want me to leave, I will." Ranma looked to her and was sure she meant she would be leaving him and not the roof. 

"Akane," he said, his voice low and hoarse, "I don't want you to go…   Won't you stay with me… please?" Akane slid her arms around his waist and he pulled her into his lap without pause so that they were sitting in a tangle of arms and legs. Ranma rested his head between her ears, and they brushed the sides if his face as they twitched of their own accord. 

"As long as you want me to," she said softly, leaning into him until it was impossible to tell where Ranma ended and Akane began. And he relaxed, watching the stars and knowing that he would hold her like this when she was human because she would need it as much as he did now. They stayed that way until morning, and when Ranma became a hanyou again he only held her tighter and hoped more than ever that she would one day be his in more than just his mind.

A/N: This chapter is sort of short, but it only took me a day to get up so I think it's okay. I think they beat Mousse kind of easily, though but I didn't want him to be really horribly injured, so… Well, I don't have much else to say, except, Please Review. Thanks for reading!


	17. chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Inu yasha.

Chapter 16 

          Ucchan's was a perfectly average looking restaurant. However, looks can be deceiving. The Okanamiyaki certainly wasn't average, for one thing. And neither was the owner, or the two customers coming in the door and the one that was already in a booth waiting for them. 

          Ranma hadn't really planned on coming with Akane to meet Rin, but she had invited him to come and he wasn't going to pass up an excuse to get away from Nodoka. He didn't like the way his mother always seemed to be watching him, or the way she slipped difficult questions into any conversation he had with her, or the way she had seemed amused, pleased even, at his and Akane's attempts to argue her into letting him stay at the Tendo's. Ranma sighed inwardly as he greeted Rin and sat down next to Akane. 

          He knew Akane enjoyed living in a house where she wouldn't have to pretend to be human, but she seemed as worried as he was about his curse. They had been staying as far from Nodoka as possible, and even carried around thermoses of hot water when they could, but wasn't it only a matter of time before his mother found out? He couldn't keep this from her forever.

          "Hey, what can I get for you three?"

          Ranma glanced up at Ukyo before ordering. She was as cheerful as ever. He and Akane had talked to her at school about her 'other job', and she told them that she didn't mix business with pleasure. Ever. So, this Ukyo was their good friend and the best okonomiyaki chef in Nerima, and the Ukyo that directed them to Sesshomarou was a complete stranger to everyone she met. _Weird…but that's probably the best way to be, in a business like hers. _Ukyo finished taking their orders and disappeared behind the grill. 

          "So," Rin smiled at them, "I understand your living with Nodoka?"

          "You know her?" Ranma asked in surprise. Rin raised an eyebrow, and there was an uncomfortable pause. 

          "I've heard of her," she said shortly. Then Ukyo brought out their orders and Rin directed the conversation elsewhere, but Ranma's thoughts stayed on the same topic, and he was fairly sure Akane's did as well.

          "Well, what do you think?" Ranma asked as soon as they had left Ucchan's behind. Akane took a short glace at him, and turned back to the sidewalk thoughtfully.

          "I think she knows your mother somehow," she said. Ranma rolled his eyes.

          "How'd you guess?"

          "Shut up! I wasn't done yet," Akane growled. "Rin didn't seem to care if you knew that she had met your mother when she asked if we were living with her. After you spoke, though, she seemed surprised, and then she wouldn't admit anything."

          Ranma sighed. That was the same conclusion he had come to. "So… in other words, we don't know enough to even guess if this is significant." 

          "Basically. Maybe it really doesn't matter," said Akane, sliding her gaze sideways to meet his. He let a smile play upon his lips.

          "And maybe Shampoo will stop trying to kill us and marry Mousse," he said. 

          "Hah, I wish," Akane smiled. "Actually, Shampoo hasn't been around for a while, has she?" Ranma turned his eyes skyward in contemplation.

          "I guess she hasn't," he shrugged. "Maybe she really did give up."

          Of course, as soon as he finished that sentence the wind changed direction and wafted Shampoo's scent beneath their noses. It brought a variety of other scents as well, one of which belonged to Mousse, and as the wind blew by them and carried their scents with it their curiosity was peaked and they wandered stealthily in the direction that it came from. Neither of them noticed the sky begin to cloud.

          There was a large, empty lot somewhere between Furinkan high and the Tendo shrine. No one had ever known it to be filled with anything but dirt and rubbish. Its only inhabitants were weeds, bugs, and – currently – Mousse and Shampoo. The two of them moved around the lot at a steady pace, Shampoo was wielding her bonbori, and Mousse would sometimes send a weapon at her, but none of the bladed ones. It made for a rather uninteresting fight, in Ranma's opinion.

          They were actually moving nowhere near their top speeds, which told him they were either testing each other or… sparring. _If only she would move that slowly when fighting me…_Ranma frowned and shifted on the roof of a building some distance from the match. Neither he nor Akane wanted to alert the pair of their presence, so they had elected to watch from afar. He glanced at Akane, who looked about as bored and puzzled as he was, and turned his attention to the street. That was when he noticed something far more pressing than the fight between Mousse and Shampoo: Nodoka.

          She looked as serene as always, her katana resting over one shoulder – he had noticed that she never seemed to put the thing down. Probably in case she caught him doing something that was not manly. He tugged Akane's sleeve and pointed to his mother, watching the slow widening of her eyes as she glanced from him to his mother and back. And then she glanced from him to the tiny old woman pointing an arrow at his mother and back. 

          At that moment, it didn't matter to Ranma that his mother had the ability to kill him without a passing thought. He leapt off the roof, with Akane close behind and snatched the bow from the diminutive, old miko, breaking it in half like a twig. 

          The woman looked shocked for all of a half-second, before glaring at him forcefully. Ranma could feel his mother's eyes on his back and Akane's presence next to him as Shampoo showed up, with no trace of Mousse, and the sky opened, and dumped its contents on the crowd below it.

          Ranma's eye twitched, whether it was because of her awful luck with water, or the smell of wet cat in the air, didn't matter. Because Nodoka's eyes, glinting like her katana, were on her, and they shoved all thoughts from her mind except one: _run!_

          And then she was a red blur across the rooftops of Nerima with Akane close behind and Nodoka even closer. Ranma didn't know that the old miko was following them until she reached the Tendo shrine and an arrow lodged itself into the side of the house beside her head. After that, she whirled to face her mother – only briefly wondering where the old woman had gotten a new bow – and her eyes were colder than she had yet seen them. Akane stood by Ranma, and three gazes locked for a moment before an arrow flew between them and they leapt apart.

          "Who are you?" Nodoka asked, her voice was as sharp as her blade as her piercing gaze met the old miko's.

          "I am Kho Lon, elder of the Joketsuzoku," she hissed, her glaring eyes betraying anger and disgust. "And you are a demon." With that she flew at Nodoka, whose brows had risen just slightly at the woman's introduction. 

          Ranma was not as close to Nodokas as Akane, and that was why it was Akane that shoved her out of Kho Lon's range. The miko whipped out an arrow, and jabbed Akane's hip with the butt of it while she passed. Akane's eyes widened as her legs folded beneath her and she fell to the ground, clutching her hip. A smirk appeared on Kho Lon's aged face and she knocked the same arrow, aiming it at Akane.

          Ranma could have sworn that the next few seconds lasted for ages because, for her, time seemed to slow as the sealing arrow crawled towards Akane. A million things ran through her mind, and were pushed aside in the instant it took Ranma to form her plan. The house didn't exist, the shrine didn't exist, Nodoka didn't exist, Kho Lon didn't exist. It was only Akane and the arrow, and Ranma – who knocked shoulders with Akane and wondered if it was the last time she would touch her. 

          The arrow that was heading for Akane's chest wormed its way through Ranma's stomach, and she was shoved against the shrine gate and pinned there. Ranma only felt hell for an instant before she was called into deep, blissful, merciful slumber.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Ok, if I spelled Cologne's name wrong, sorry, but I wanted to use the more chinese-sounding version. I am sort of going for a Kikyo/Naraku-ish relationship with Shampoo and Mousse, but a little different. Yes, Shampoo is cursed to become a cat, but Mousse is not a duck… yet. Maybe he will be, not sure. Yes, Ukyo works for Sessh and Rin. This chap. takes place a few days after the last one, in case you couldn't tell. Oh, and… ummm… please review, ok? I love reviews! Alright, thanks and bye.  


	18. chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Inu yasha Chapter 17 

          Ranma slumped over the arrow protruding from her stomach; her eyes dulled and fell closed as her head lolled over her chest. The shield over her demonic attributes visibly faded and a deathly calm came over her. She could have been asleep, but for the unnatural slack in her ears and her limbs. The wind blew by with a ghostly howl, tossing Ranma's hair and making an eerie portrait of the scene.

          Akane's eyes closed tightly, warding off the surreal vision as if it would disappear if she willed it to. She found that it would not when her eyes snapped open and her mind whispered, _Ranma, you idiot…_Her tears flew from her cheeks as she turned her head to face Kho Lon. The old miko had another arrow knocked and she watched Akane with only loathing. 

          "I…" Akane looked into her lap and clenched her fist, swallowing convulsively. When she looked up again her eyes were burning with cold fire, her muscles were tensed, her face was grim, and all that was Akane became ashes blown by the wind because she had been purged by the flames of her eyes. "I'll kill you!" and she meant to.

          "Feh! You can't even stand," Kho Lon smirked and raised her bow. "Now hold still."  Before she could shoot, Akane lunged forward and her hand shot out to grab Kho Lon's bow. She swung the old woman around with the weapon and planted her flat on her back. Kho Lon didn't pause before leaving the bow with Akane and leaping into the air to avoid the blade that would have sliced through her neck. Akane looked up at Nodoka who had her katana out and was watching Kho Lon as she landed a short distance from them. 

          The bow in Akane's hands snapped in two and Akane sent the pieces at Kho Lon, pegging the old miko to the wall of the house with the splintered ends. Kho Lon stared blankly at the fragments of smooth wood that bound both her arms for a moment, before a mixture of shock, disgust, and pain crept over her face. Her left arm was pinned only by a billowing sleeve, but the right one was gushing blood as a result of the bow having gone right through it. 

          The dark stain that spread across her clothing screamed at Akane's instincts, but her legs were a mass of dead weight beneath her and as she tried to push herself forward, she found Nodoka's blade barring her way. Her furious gaze locked with Nodoka's….

          "Oh my!"

          And then it was Kasumi who was the focus of their attention. Taking advantage of Nodoka's distraction, Akane pulled the sword from her hand by the blade, hardly aware as it sunk into her skin. She hefted the katana like a spear, and threw it at Kho Lon. Instead of piercing the miko's skull, and sating her bloodlust, the sword halted just short of its goal and clattered to the ground, awash in Akane's blood. 

          "Akane, I can't have you killing people in our backyard," said Kasumi, her tone was slightly scolding as she bent to pick up Nodoka's katana and began to clean it with a dishtowel from her apron. A low growl rose in Akane's throat.

          "Akane!" Nodoka snapped, command clear in her voice as she stepped in front of her. Akane glared at Ranma's mother, and her growl rose as she bared her fangs. _Fangs?_ She blinked in surprise and ran a tongue over them, twitching her ears. _But Kasumi…_ Her eyes flew to her oldest sister who was handing the sword back to Nodoka.

          "It's a good thing that's a demonic blade," she said, smiling, "or I would have had a larger mess to clean up." Nodoka took her katana, but did not sheath it.

          "Would the Soatome honor blade be anything less?" 

          "Oh, no! I wasn't implying – "

          "Kasumi!" Akane interrupted. "You're a miko?!" Kasumi's smile grew brighter.

          "In training!" she chirped, and leant a hand to her sister. Instead of accepting the help, Akane just glowered.

          "I don't need your help! Just let me kill her!" she snarled. A worried frown grew on Kasumi's face, and she looked from Kho Lon to Ranma and back to Akane. 

          "Do you really want to do that, Akane?" she asked gently. Akane bit her lip hard and knew the answer was yes. She wanted to kill Kho Lon. _But the more important question is will that make me happy? And she knew the answer was no. __I want happiness… her eyes turned to Ranma. __For Ranma and myself. She took a deep breath, and struggled for control._

          "If Ranma is unsealed, I won't kill her," she said stonily.

          Kasumi looked to Kho Lon, who stopped trying to free herself and spat at her feet in abhorrence. With a thoughtful sigh, Kasumi moved to the shrine gate and crouched next to Ranma's still form. 

          "Nodoka," she called over her shoulder, "why don't you go and call doctor Tofu." Nodoka nodded as if she had expected nothing else and left, casting an unreadable glance at Kasumi. Or maybe it was directed at Ranma. Since they were both in the same area, Akane couldn't tell.

          She watched Kasumi studying Ranma and she guiltily suppressed a twinge of mistrust._ I can trust Kasumi, she told herself firmly and began making an effort to get to Ranma without the use of her legs. They were starting to feel a little bit less numb… well, maybe that was just her imagination. She couldn't tell if there was any change, and she didn't care. Ranma was at the shrine, and she would get there. _

          "Oh! Akane, would you like some help?" asked Kasumi, momentarily turning her attention from Ranma. Akane felt that twinge again.

          "S-sure, Kasumi."

          The shrine was a cold place at night. And the steps were not extremely comfortable to sit on. They had stopped being comfortable after the first few hours, but the thought of being in a warm bed or on the sofa in front of the TV was just as cheerless. This was the best – the only – place for Akane. At the shrine, next to Ranma. She looked at Ranma's face for a minute. _It doesn't matter where we are, as long as I'm with him…er, her…_

          Akane watched the sky absently. She didn't like to look at Ranma like this. She was so still. She didn't even draw breath and the comforting drumming if her heart was inaudible. She was dead, and yet not dead. Either way, Ranma was not herself. Not the invincible, cocky, arrogant, lively half-demon that attracted both enemies and allies inexorably. That had attracted her the same way. 

          The hushed voices of Kasumi and Doctor Tofu drifted to her ears from the house. The light glaring from the windows and the whispers the wind brought her made a haunting impression, and she took Ranma's limp hand. The fingers were warm, but there was no answering grip – only the slight weight of Ranma's hand across her palm. Akane squeezed it tighter to make up for the slack on the other side.

          When Doctor Tofu arrived he had fixed her legs first thing. Kho Lon had used some sort of pressure point on her, and it wasn't too hard to reverse. As soon as that was done he and Kasumi had studied Ranma for a while and come to the conclusion that they might be able to unseal him, although Akane didn't know the logistics behind their reasoning. 

Kho Lon was long gone. Kasumi and Doctor Tofu had subdued her temporarily, so the claimed she would not attack for a time. Nodoka had gone home, asking to be updated as soon as anything happened. She seemed worried – the way a shopkeeper worries over his merchandise. Her father was out drinking with Genma. Kasumi had bandaged the cuts in her hands – they were almost healed – but… she almost hadn't trusted her sister to do the job.

          Kasumi had been trained by Doctor Tofu in the ways of a miko. She had been born with the talent, and Tofu recognized it in her. She hadn't admitted why she never told anyone about it, but Akane could guess. Because she had done the same thing herself. 

          Maybe the consequences for being what she was weren't as harsh for Kasumi, but she would still be treated differently. Akane was treating her differently already, as hard as she was trying not to. There weren't many real mikos anymore, and most of them were like Shampoo or Kho Lon. Trusting a miko, even if it was her sister, wasn't something any demon was prone to do. And she had known Kasumi all her life – sweet, innocent Kasumi who was always trustworthy. She was the mother of the household, but Akane could feel herself drifting from her sister, and she wasn't sure if it was such a bad thing. Mikos were farther from demons than normal humans, and now she had to entrust the most important thing to the miko that was her sister. 

          Akane rubbed her thumb across Ranma's callused hand and felt helpless. _There's nothing I can do for you, is there, Ranma? The young hanyou at the shrine gates lifted her head to the sky and let out a pitiful, wordless cry – too low pitched for human ears. The stars winked at her, but revealed no secrets. And then she leaned heavily against the gate and realized she was weeping, and that she had started long before. __I can't do a thing right now, but I'll do whatever it takes…to make him live again._

          Kasumi watched as Doctor Tofu stirred his tea, and took a sip. 

          "Do you like it?" she asked. Tofu looked at her concernedly.

          "Kasumi…"

          She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. We have more important things to discuss."

          Her eyes drifted to the window for a moment, and then back to the table. She studied the patterns of the wood carefully, refusing to meet Tofu's eyes. She heard him draw a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

          "Akane will learn to trust you again. Just give her some time," he said, reaching across the table to take her hand. The contact was perfectly chaste, but there was something about the warmth of his hand that made her blush. 

          "I know…" And she did know. She only found it hard to believe. 

          "So. The arrow did not belong to Kho Lon," said Tofu, and Kasumi was glad for the change in subject. "Shampoo originally made it, and so it worked because they are of the same bloodline, but the magic is not as strong." Kasumi nodded in confirmation, and continued where he left off.

          "It doesn't matter _who removes it now, as long as it is a powerful miko. Neither of us would be capable." Tofu frowned, but Kasumi answered his question before he could voice it. "I tried already. And you have less power than I do."_

          "So we just need to find someone with enough power," he said thoughtfully. 

          "And someone who is willing to do it. Easier said than done," Kasumi sighed. Tofu looked up at her and smiled, earning him a questioning look from Kasumi.

          "I think I know where we might find someone… Have you heard of the Higurashi shrine?"

A/N: Tofu doesn't go crazy around Kasumi in this fic (It wouldn't make sense with the story) but there is something going on… Originally, I was going to have Kasumi unseal him, but Nimbus Rey suggested that I have Kagome do it (Thanks!) and I thought it would be a good way to put her in, but not in such a big way. About the arrow, remember in the last chapter when Shampoo turned into a cat and Ranma snapped Kho Lon's bow because she was trying to shoot Nodoka? She took the arrow then. Akane didn't go full demon, she just lost control. There is a reason behind that, I promise. Also for Cheng Gwia: I WON'T turn Nodoka, Ranma, or Akane human. I hate that too. Okay, PLEASE REVIEW! I want SUGGESTIONS! Alright, I'll go now.


	19. chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Inu yasha Chapter 18 

          The sun shone brightly from the sky of flawless blue upon the Higurashi shrine. It was a pleasant-looking place, with a painted wooden gate in front of a long flight of stairs beginning at the sidewalk. A wood and stone fence spread a short distance from the sides of the gate before being shrouded in the foliage that covered the hillside. The entire thing made a quaint and charming picture. Akane couldn't help but wish that it were more suited to her dismal mood.  

 She wished she were with Ranma, but that wouldn't help him in his current state. If she did stay it would be for her own piece of mind, rather than any actual benefit on Ranma's behalf and she couldn't afford to be selfish now. _If it wasn't for me, Ranma would…_Akane sighed and glanced at Doctor Tofu. 

          He had come because he was the one that suggested coming here in the first place. He knew more about the Higurashis than anyone else, so it was only logical for him to go. Tofu had asked Akane to come, for reasons unknown to her, and she felt that she needed to do something for Ranma. Nodoka and Genma were keeping Soun away from the house. Nodoka's motives for helping them were unclear to Akane, but if she was keeping Soun away she was keeping herself away too. That left Kasumi to make sure nothing happened to Ranma. 

Akane didn't completely trust Kasumi…_but she's my sister,_ Akane told herself fiercely, _and she has never betrayed me…_ Well, she had sort of betrayed her by keeping her abilities a secret, but that was because she thought her family would treat her differently. And so far Akane was ashamed to be proving her right.

          Tofu began up the shaded steps with Akane trailing behind. She had called Rin, but she wouldn't pick up on her private line and her secretaries all said she was busy. It made Akane feel uneasy, and while her thoughts were – for the most part – on Ranma, she couldn't help but wonder if Rin was in any sort of trouble. They reached the top of the stairs, and Akane almost stumbled backwards in surprise.

          The shrine had been marked by another hanyou. The scent was everywhere, and it was so staggering Akane nearly feared to set foot on his territory. She could tell that he was of the same bloodline as Sesshomarou, and that – like Sesshomarou – he was centuries old, and at least one of those centuries was spent here. She hadn't even known hanyous existed that far back. The only other thing she could tell, and perhaps the most surprising of all, was that the very hanyou that had marked the shrine was a few yards off, and he seemed to be sweeping the shrine with much more force than necessary. He also seemed to be quite adept at cursing.

          "Fucking bitch, she damn well knows I – "he ceased his grumbling, and glanced up at them irritably. "What?" 

          "This is the Higurashi shrine, correct?" Tofu asked, blinking in surprise. The hanyou stared at him pointedly, and it was silent for a prolonged moment, then he sighed and looked slightly less annoyed.

          "You want to see Kagome, right?" he turned and began walking before they could answer. "Follow me."

          Akane took a moment to study the hanyou as she and Tofu followed him to the other side of the shrine, in the direction of a two-story house. He was dressed normally, in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, and he looked to be in his late twenties, although Akane could tell otherwise. His eyes were a strange shade of purple, and she could see the age and wisdom behind them despite his seeming immaturity. The loosely tied hair that fell to his waist was a lustrous black, and Akane wondered if it was really silver like Sesshomarou's. 

          He stopped in front of what looked like the back door to the house, and shouted: "Oi! Kagome!"

          Akane's ears picked up footsteps from inside the house, and then the door opened and a woman stepped out. Her hair was black and fell to mid-back, framing a youthful face with a scent just as ancient as the hanyou's. Her blue eyes twitched in agitation, reminding Akane painfully of Ranma.

          "Inu-Yasha! If you think– " she cut off abruptly and glanced at Doctor Tofu and Akane in surprise. There was a short silence before she cleared her throat and said: "Welcome to the Higurashi shrine! I'm Kagome, and I'm sure Inu-Yasha has already introduced himself…" she slide her eyes to the hanyou next to her who snorted and crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly in a way that clearly said he had not.

          There was such familiarity in the way the two mates argued – for Akane could tell that they were mates – that she wondered if it could be considered arguing at all. They said each word as if they could already judge the other's reaction, and it was similar to the way Rin and Sesshomarou behaved, while still being very different. She wondered if anyone would ever make that observation of her and Ranma before deciding her shoes were the most interesting things she had ever seen when she realized just what that would entail.

          "Well, what can we do for you?" 

          Akane nearly started at Kagome's question and Inu-Yasha's muttered, 'we?' Tofu, however, seemed unfazed as he asked if she was the miko of this shrine and she answered with a nod. Akane looked from the hanyou to the miko, and could only think of Kasumi with more than a little guilt. This was probably one of the very first hanyous, and here he was mated to a miko. They were history, she realized, centuries of harmony between a demon and a priestess. And she had judged Kasumi, her own sister, just because of rumor and her own bad experience. _I'm…just like Daddy…_Akane bit her lip and brought her attention back to the present. 

          "Sealed?" Kagome asked, incredulous. Inu-Yasha's expression was somewhere between surprise and anger. It quickly settled on the latter, and Kagome's followed, her brows furrowing. "By who?"

          "Ah," Doctor Tofu sighed sadly, "It was a miko from China. There are still entire villages of demon hunters in that area." Kagome clenched a fist and Inu-Yasha placed a hand on her shoulder. Akane couldn't help but think of Ranma with a painful wrenching in her stomach when they shared a glance that meant something only between the two of them.

          "Things are completely out of control over there," said Kagome, frowning, her eyes burning with indignation. "And no one's doing a thing about it!"

          "You know they don't have a lord for the eastern lands right now," Inu-Yasha said, and he looked thoughtful, but still furious. 

          "That's no excuse!"

          "You'll help us, won't you?" Akane cut in, and the two of them looked at her as if she had popped out of thin air. 

          "Of course we'll help," Kagome recovered first. Inu-Yasha snorted, whether it was because they were interrupted or because Kagome inadvertently used the word 'we' without his consent, Akane couldn't be sure.

          "Feh."

          It wasn't long before they returned to the Tendo shrine, with Inu-yash and Kagome in tow. Kasumi stood from her place on the shrine steps as they approached, releasing the shield that hid Ranma from sight. As soon as she could see Ranma was still in one piece, Akane realized just how worried she had been and her step felt substantially lighter.

          "I thought this was supposed to be a guy."

          Akane glared at Inu-Yasha. "He is," she growled, then glanced at the redhead. "Most of the time." She was sure that Kagome and Inu-Yasha were exchanging confused glances behind her back – because that's just what she would have done with Ranma – and tried to ignore the stab in her heart.

          Kagome approached Ranma, greeting Kasumi with a nod, and knelt to examine the arrow just as Kasumi had first done. She had touched the shaft only briefly when Ranma's head shot up and her eyes flew open and the first word that was out of her mouth was a breathless, questioning "Akane?" Then her eyes met Akane's and relief passed between them, as Ranma visibly relaxed. The stunning electric blue of Ranma's eyes made Akane feel more at ease than she could remember being, and a smile broke over her face. She watched as Ranma saw the arrow and tensed again.

          Kagome smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'm unsealing you. Now hold still." 

There was no bright light, no rush of power that Akane could sense, although there might have been for Doctor Tofu and Kasumi. The only difference for Akane was the faint smell of magic in the air, a pure and airy scent like spring water. With one swift and entirely too simple movement Ranma was free of the arrow and on her feet in an instant. There was hardly a second's pause before she spoke.

          "So…can I get some hot water?"

          Akane wondered why she had worried in the first place. 

          Ranma was hard pressed to keep a goofy smile from his face as he sat at the table with Akane, Kasumi, Doctor Tofu, Kagome, and Inu-Yasha. It felt good to be alive. Especially when Akane's hand found his beneath the table, and her smile lit up the room. He didn't think anything was quite as lovely as her smile… unless it was her scent or her eyes or just all of her…. It felt as if he hadn't seen her in ages, and he was only too glad to have her beside him. If only they were alone… Ranma checked that thought and listened to the end of their explanation.

          He and everyone else had already explained the curse to Kagome and Inu-Yasha. They actually hadn't seemed too surprised and he wondered if they had heard of Jusenkyou. He wouldn't be surprised if they knew of every curse in existence. They were certainly old enough to…

          Now everyone else was explaining to him what had happened while he was 'sleeping.' He had been surprised to learn that both Kasumi and Doctor Tofu had miko abilities. He had a hard time seeing them as real threats, but that didn't keep his eyes from wandering to them warily from time to time. 

          "You're a martial artist, aren't you?"

          Ranma glanced up at Inu-Yasha and smirked. He had been hoping to get a chance to fight the other hanyou, and it looked like this going to be it. If he was as experienced as he looked, the fight would be a real challenge.

           "I'm heir to the Saotome School of indiscriminate grappling," Ranma tossed off casually. He doubted the hanyou would be impressed, but…

          "Indiscriminate grappling?" Inu-Yasha raised his eyebrow in surprise. _Nope, not impressed at all._ "You practice anything-goes?"

          Ranma didn't get a chance to answer as Soun burst into the room. His hair flew about him like a dark cloud, and he had a look of unbridled fury in his eyes as they darted about the room as if in frantic search of something. He passed them by without a glance and continued his wild search deeper into the house. A startled hush fell over the occupants of the room, their eyes had all widened in shock and fear of the patriarch's malevolence.  Ranma felt Akane's nails dig into his hand, and he pulled her closer protectively. 

          Following Soun from the gaping door were the stoic figures of Genma and Nodoka. Or rather, Nodoka was stoic, and Genma was all out panicking. He visibly shook with fear, one of his eyes was blackened, and the other never left the direction Soun had disappeared in.

          "Wha… what's wrong with Daddy?" asked Akane, her voice barely quavering. Genma made no pretense of trying to answer, and Nodoka turned her eyes on them. Her wintry gaze was tinged, only slightly, with what looked like real worry. The rest of her countenance was as stone hard as always, but her eyes, like Soun's and Genma's, betrayed her. She never did answer though, because Soun reentered the room before she had a chance to.

          He was decked out in his intricate samurai armor, his hair was hidden inside the helmet and an ominous aura seemed to surround him like the cloud of his hair had earlier. His face was shadowed by the helmet, but the feral light in his eyes shown through the darkness. His every step reeked of vehemence, and he slung his bow across his back with a brutality none had seen before in him. One word plummeted from his lip like the vilest of curses, making his tongue appear snake-like in his grim-set mouth.

          "Happosai." 

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay! I was really busy, I had all this school work ( actually I still have some left…) and I finished this as soon as I could. So I'll try to get the next chapter out faster. I hope I kept Kagome and Inu-Yasha in character. They'd be a little different since they're much older and the quest is done… um, I'll have more info on them later, promise. I'll try and make an Inu/Ranma fight scene too… actually it looks like they'll be around a little longer than I first intended. Um, for ShogunZX what surprise? I don't think I gave anything away… O well, please REVIEW, c ya next chap.


	20. chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Inu yasha.

Chapter 19 

          "What's going on?"

          Akane was surprised to find those words were her own. Surely her voice didn't sound so weak… She gulped and hid her discomfort when her father didn't even glance at her as he gestured to the TV.

          "See for yourself," he said, and began to march solemnly towards the door, the clanking of his armor like the call of death. The door shut behind him with a resounding crash, bringing them all back to life. Akane fumbled with the buttons on the remote before Nodoka took it from her and calmly turned on the news. 

          "...footage of the underwear thief who appears in Nerima nightly…" a picture of a miniature old man with an oversized sack, bulging with panties, slung across his shoulder appeared on the screen in accordance to the anchor man's monotone. If she had been in any other situation the image would have been extremely comical. Akane's eyes met Ranma's and she knew he too was wondering if that was Sesshomarou's cursed form. 

          "Gah! That's – " 

          All eyes turned to Kagome, who seemed to be trying to look as if she hadn't said a thing. Next to her Inu-Yasha was rolling his eyes. _He's related to Sesshomarou, so maybe he knows…_

          "You know about him, right?" Akane asked. Inu-Yasha looked at her skeptically.

          "Do you?"

          "What are you talking about?" Nodoka cut in before Akane could say anything. Her voice was cold with command and it chilled Akane, although she wouldn't let it show. Ranma, though, didn't seem to be affected as he stepped forward and matched hardened stares with his mother.

          "That's not for any of us to tell you," he said harshly. He turned his attention to the rest of them. "I'll get an extra pair of clothes. Akane, you go get some hot water and put it in a thermos. You two – " he looked to Inu-Yasha and Kagome – "one of you go stop Soun, or at least slow him down. The other should contact her." There was no doubt that by 'her' he meant Rin.

          "I tried to call her. I think she's already out there," Akane told him. Ranma only paused for a second.

          "Then forget it. Maybe we'll see her. Now, let's go."

          He immediately took off in the direction of his room, leaving no time to question him. Inu-Yasha looked as if he wasn't going to budge for a moment, but Kagome was already heading towards the door and he followed with a grudging 'Keh.' Before she left the room, Akane noticed that while Tofu and Kasumi only looked confused, Nodoka was thoughtfully staring after Ranma.

          A short time later Ranma accepted a warm thermos from Akane and stuffed it in a pack slung over his shoulder along with a pair of clothes. After all, Happosai was very small and Sesshomarou was… not. So it was entirely possible that the extra clothing would come in handy. Ranma himself had no idea if they would even encounter Happosai, but Soun seemed to know where the old man was and with Ranma's luck they wouldn't have to search hard to find the 'raging hentai.' He stepped out the door with Akane and hoped Nodoka wouldn't kill him for so blatantly defying her.

          Neither Soun, Kagome, or Inu-Yasha were visible once they left the front gate, so Akane and Ranma followed their scents, fast-fading with the smells of the city. It wasn't long before a shouted curse reached their ears, and they recognized Inu-Yasha's voice. Neither of them spoke a word as they simultaneously took off running.

          When they reached the source, the first thing they noticed was that Soun was completely frozen in his tracks. Kagome was standing nearby, and Inu-Yasha was approaching them angrily, dusting off his clothes. 

          "I made his armor seem heavier," Kagome told him as he approached.  Akane stayed carefully out of her father's view. "It's similar to Kitsune magic." Ranma nodded and studied Soun as if he knew just what she was talking about  - which he didn't. He really had no idea what he was supposed to do now. _I guess we should take Soun back home and keep him there._

          "If he gets free of that spell, don't underestimate him," Inu-Yasha said, with an accusatory glance in Soun's direction. Ranma nodded again and watched Soun's face. Angry didn't begin to describe his expression. His eyes were shadowed, his face contorted, and his mouth a thin, unyielding line.  When he spoke Ranma could've sworn he was foaming.

          "What do you think you're doing!?" he ground out between gritted teeth. Ranma wasn't sure how to answer, so he was lucky that Akane did it for him, coming to stand by his side.

          "You're making a mistake," she said solemnly. For just a moment, Soun's face was a mask of open betrayal, before it hardened into the same seething hatred.

          "The only mistake I've made was letting him escape, all those years ago."

          "You didn't let him escape," said Akane, shaking her head. "He defeated you. You can gain only more suffering, if you go up against him."

          Ranma studied Akane from the corner of his eye. Her expression was sober, and she held herself with melancholy, but her eyes burned with the restrained fires of her fury. Their golden brown depths were luminous with passion and Ranma could almost see the demonic blood boiling beneath her pale skin. Her scent was heated with rage.

          But Soun didn't seem to see any of this. Actually, he didn't seem to see Akane at all. He appeared to be looking past her, and Ranma didn't think it was possible, but he looked even more enraged. Then the cries of angry women reached his ears, and he whirled to see Happosai round a corner and hop into a nearby pot, closing the lid behind him. A second passed in profound silence before a mob rounded the corner, passing the pot and the group watching it. Only one woman stayed behind once the mob had faded in the distance. Rin.

          She too watched the pot for a moment, before turning to them and, winking conspirationally, raised her index finger to her lips for silence. She snuck closer, pulling a thermos from her purse. Just as she reached for the lid, it opened under her hand and the old man leapt out and latched onto her chest. Rin didn't pause to shake him off as she opened the thermos and tried to dump its contents on Happosai. She only succeeded, however, in wetting the front of her shirt because her target had jumped away, cackling. 

          "Nice try, Rin-chan!" he called, waving her bra at her mockingly. She looked down at her unbound chest beneath the soaked black cloth of her shirt. Her hair shaded her eyes as her shoulders shook and she raised a fist. 

          "That is," she began, and her voice rose as she raised her face, "the last time!" Happosai blinked innocently.

          "Eh? Surely you wouldn't deprive an old man of – " 

          "Happosai! Demon!"

          Both Happosai and Rin turned to Soun in unison. Recognition dawned quickly on their faces and Happosai only smiled, while Rin drew in a sharp gasp of breath.

          "Hello, Soun," he said, raising a hand in greating.

          "I'll destroy you!" Soun growled. "For taking my daughter!"

          Happosai's expression darkened and lost any pretense of mocking. "Not yours. _Mine._" The last word came out in a deep, thunderous growl that shook the ground and shook the buildings on either side of them, but did not appear to shake Soun. The Tendo patriarch began to edge forward beneath the weight of Kagome's spell. 

          "I've got to release him!" Kagome cried, her breathing was labored and she was leaning heavily against her mate, who was trying to watch Kagome and the rest of them at the same time. "Don't let him get too far."

          Ranma met Akane's fierce eyes for the barest of seconds and they each went for one of his sides. Before they could reach him the spell broke and Soun sped up, fitting an arrow to his bow. Ranma and Akane increased their paces to match his, and they weaved in and out of his arrows fluidly as if they were one. Ranma was as aware of Akane as they moved as he was of himself, and it gave him a sense of elation to be so connected with her.

          They didn't have to speak as they moved through Soun's assault. Normally they could have taken Soun out without a second thought, but now he was… driven. He fought like something possessed, though Ranma knew he was not. Still, he was not perfect – and neither were Ranma and Akane. Ranma learned that far too well as he and Akane switched paths suddenly and one of Soun's arrows – one that was meant for Ranma – tore into Akane's shoulder.

          Ranma's eyes widened for a prolonged second, and he thought he could feel the ghost of her wound in his own shoulder before their harmony was broken and Akane's shocked eyes traveled to the arrow. She only looked at it for a moment before raising her eyes to her father's. Soun stood stock still, his trembling hands held as if he had never let the arrow fly. Their eyes stayed locked, as Akane reached slowly for the arrow and pulled it out without flinching, her body lurching just slightly. She held the arrow in front of her steadily and then opened her hand, letting it fall at her feet in the deafening silence.

          "Wha… what…?" Soun's voice came out in a breathy, disbelieving whisper, and then the wind cried and there was a different type of silence. Happosai cackled.

          "Come now, Soun! Surely you knew a hanyou could take one little arrow!"

          Soun stood straight and rigid in his battle armor. He dropped his hands to his sides and scanned the area, his eyes falling on each of the spectators. Ranma could see his hand tighten on his long bow as he held it erect like a staff with one end on the ground and the other pointed to the heavens. His expression was perfectly neutral before his face contorted in rage and he slammed down the lower end of his bow. 

          "Show your true form!" he bellowed, his voice like ominous thunder.

          It was impossible to tell just who he was talking to.

A/N: This took a little longer than I thought, but… here it is! I'll try to get the next chapter out quick but you must give me feedback! I'm asking for REVIEWS! Why? Because I don't have much else to say for this chap. So please review. C ya next time.


	21. chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Inu yasha Chapter 20 

          Akane trembled where she stood, a few paces from her fa… from Soun. She was not shaking visibly, but inside she was crumbling and she found it took effort to keep her disguise from falling apart while the raw hatred in Soun's eyes tore at it. The detachment she had always tried to push away came at her now, with enough force to rip her to shreds. She didn't notice the slight weakening in her knees until she began to fall. It seemed that someone noticed, though because she felt a warm hand grip her arm and she didn't have to take in his scent or look up at him to know it was Ranma. She leaned against him and wished she had his strength.

          "Now!"

          Akane started at the harsh tone in Soun's voice. He had never spoken like that to her, and she knew, now, that it would be a mistake to call him father.

          "Ranma, give me your pack," Happosai's aged voice came from behind them where her stood with Rin nearly towering over his small form. Ranma slipped the bag from his shoulder and sent it into the air. Akane watched as it arced in Happosai's direction, its straps offering no resistance to the wind, and he caught it easily. He gave them all a solemn look before leaping through the window of an empty building. They all stared at the window in silence.

          "I'll go see if he really changes back," said Rin decisively, heading towards the building. The door opened before she could get there, and Sesshomarou stepped out. The clothes that fit loosely on Ranma were just a slightly tighter fit, but he somehow managed to make them look perfectly acceptable. He raised his golden eyes and watched Soun with his slit pupils, facial markings, pure silver hair and pointed ears clearly visible. Akane could hear Soun's growl and the shifting of his armored feet on the cold, hard asphalt of the street. As unyielding as Soun was now. _I have to be cold too, now._

          Akane felt her disguise slip away like sand through her fingers. She could feel the youkai blood in her veins, and in Ranma's next to her, and in Inu-Yasha's a few yards away with Kagome, and most strongly in Sesshomarou's behind her. The singing of their blood together gave her strength and she stood straighter with Ranma's arm still around her. Akane looked into Soun's eyes sadly and, seeing only hate, betrayal, and pain, knew he would never forgive her. 

          "Demons," Soun growled, gritting his teeth. 

          "Actually he's the only full demon," said Ranma, jerking his thumb in Sesshomarou's direction. His tone was light, but his wild blue eyes were humorless as he shifted his position to put Akane slightly behind him. 

          "Cross-breeds," Soun spat. "Filthy. Even worse than a full-bloods." Ranma glanced at Akane, and she was sure he was asking permission to fight. Before she could even nod his expression changed and she heard the twang of Soun's bowstring. Ranma pulled her out of the arrow's path with the arm around her waist. 

          "I don't think he's my father anymore," Akane whispered as the arrow flew harmlessly past Rin. His ears flickered towards her once before he was off like a shot. 

          Soun's eyes widened at Ranma's speed, but he was able to un-sheath his sword, and Ranma's foot glanced off the blade. Ranma touched the ground for an instant before going after Soun again. His ears were flat against his skull as he moved, jumping over Soun and flipping him flat on his stomach with a grip on his neck. He kept Soun's face on the ground with a foot on the back of his helmet.

          "Don't – you – ever – try – that – again!" Ranma growled, punctuating each word with a blow to Soun's head or his back. Akane bit her lip before crying out.

          "Ranma!" his head whipped around at the sound of her voice, his ears cocked towards her. "Just… just forget him."

          "B-but…" he glanced uncertainly from her to Soun's unmoving body and back, his ears flickered towards Soun to pick up his sedated heart beat. "O-okay." Ranma walked back to her and they locked gazes for a moment, then he turned to Kagome and Inu-Yasha. "Would you get Kasumi and Tofu to take care of him?" he asked, nodding to Soun. Kagome looked startled for an instant before nodding resolutely despite Inu-Yasha's grumbling. 

          "You owe me for this," the older hanyou said, scowling as he left with Kagome, who took his arm. 

"We'll spar some time," Ranma smirked at his retreating form before looking to Sesshomarou. 

          "I apologize for the trouble I must have caused you," he said calmly. "I don't think it will happen again."

          "Then, you're cured?" Ranma asked, raising his eyebrows.

          "I believe that was the last time, yes."

          Akane frowned. "I thought you only changed when someone with another curse came near you…" 

          "It was the strangest thing," said Rin, her brow wrinkling. "We were about to leave one of our office buildings, when a young man with an oversized umbrella walked by. I think he was lost…"

          Akane nearly laughed.

          Ranma leapt away from Akane's assault worriedly, crushing blades of grass beneath his shoes. They had come to his mother's house, and since she had no dojo, were forced to spar in the backyard. He didn't remember either of them suggesting it – it just sort of started. Akane was hardly trying though. She didn't seem to care that he hadn't once attacked her, and she hadn't said a word. Ranma stopped moving and held up a hand for her todo the same. Akane halted in her tracks, a few short paces from him.

          He had been waiting for her to speak to him of her own accord, but that didn't seem like it was going to happen. Her eyes were glazed with sadness, and her shoulders were slumped in defeat, and her mouth had hardly opened since they arrived.  The setting sun cast exotic hues over them both, lighting Akane's hair and shading her face. She looked like a beautiful, broken doll with her immobile features and glassy eyes, and it made Ranma's heart clench because _his_ Akane was no doll.

          "Akane…" he breathed her name, and that was all it took.

          She stumbled forward and he moved swiftly to catch her. He held her on her feet, his hands firmly grasping her upper arms just above her elbows. A moment later she was on her own feet, but he still held her arms and she raised her hands and placed them on his forearms. Ranma met her wilting gaze and with a soundless shudder Akane fell against his chest wrapping her arms around him. She shook slightly as tears soaked his shirt, and Ranma dropped his disguise and waited for her to do the same. Akane just sobbed harder and shook her head.

          "Akane?"

          She didn't respond.

          "Let it go," he said softly. Akane removed her face from the folds of his shirt and stared up at him. Tears trailed down her flushed cheeks and her eyes were slightly reddened beneath her rumpled, silky hair.

          "I… don't want to…" she whispered between sniffs and coughs. 

          "You'll feel better," Ranma said into her ear, pulling her closer and rubbing slow circles across her back. Akane had stopped shaking, but he knew her tears were still falling. Moments passed and he was about to speak to her again, when he felt her draw a deep breath against him before dropping her disguise and shaking with sobs once more. 

          A ghost of a smile slipped across Ranma's face, though Akane couldn't see it, and he watched her with concerned eyes. The hand on her back stopped moving and he raised it instead to stroke her hair. The short midnight blue strands slipped through his fingers and before he knew it his hand had moved up to her ears and he was rubbing them absently, careful of his claws. He knew from experience how sensitive they were, and he was not surprised to find that the hair tufting her quivering ears was softer and finer than the hair on her head. 

          For a long while they stood like that, until the sun set and Akane's sobs dwindled into nothing. She was still only for a moment before she began to shake again, but it was a different type of shaking, more of a vibration from deep in her chest. A contented purr came from her as she toyed with Ranma's pigtail, though she still hiccoughed and sniffled quietly. Ranma smiled, because he was relieved for Akane's sake and because he could not identify the sound she was making with the purr of a feline. He held her for a few moments longer before they both pulled away just enough to take in each other's expression, their faces perilously close. Akane's lips twitched upwards just slightly, and both their eyes softened in an expression akin to happiness.   

          "I was scared," she said, and he could feel her breath on his face. "I thought… that you might… might not make it. When you were sealed. Promise me, that you won't die… before I'm ready for it."

          "When will that be?" Ranma asked her, his voice half-joking. 

          "Never," she whispered, her voice firm with conviction.

          "Akane… would you – "

          Ranma stopped in mid-sentence and looked up. A scent caught his nose from the shadows of the yard and he and Akane broke apart and fell into defensive stances as Mousse walked into their range of vision at a sedated pace. 

          "Ranma," he said, nodding in greeting to him and Akane. He held his hands up in front of him, to signify that he had no weapons, although they all knew it was a useless gesture for a hidden weapons master. "I would not fight with you."

          Ranma's guarded expression slipped into one of skepticism. "What reason do we have to trust you?"

           "None. I am not asking for your trust."

          Ranma frowned, but did not ease his stance. He really wished Mousse were there to fight. He wouldn't mind beating the crap out of him at that moment. _Damn interruptions!_ "What do you want, then?"

          "You have powerful allies. Pitting myself against you would be futile."

          "So… you want to help us?" asked Ranma. Mousse shook his head.

          "Did I say that? I said I would not fight against you."

          Ranma and Akane had slowly begun to relax from their stances, and were now looking at Mousse with open suspicion. 

          "What about Shampoo? You didn't give up on her, did you?" Akane asked, crossing her arms. Mousse was turning to go, and he glanced back at them with an expression of un-readability that only a youkai could achieve.

          "Destroying her quarry for her will not win her over," he said, then they could almost hear the smirk in his voice. "Sorry to interrupt."

          Ranma growled half-heartedly at his back, but he quickly gave it up in exasperation. Sighing, he turned back to Akane. Her hands were clasped in front of her and she had hidden her demonic features, biting her lip. He frowned.

          "Akane…" he started, and she glanced up at him. Ranma took in her pleading eyes silently and shook his head. "Looking human doesn't make you one."

          "I know…" she sighed, but didn't change back. "And I don't want to be human… but…"

          "But you want to be accepted… by your father," Ranma finished. She nodded, and bit her lip harder as her eyes began to brim with fresh tears. "Akane, I know you said that he's not your father anymore… but you didn't mean it, did you? I must have said that a thousand times over the last ten years… and look at my pop. He's done a lot of stupid things…_ a lot_ of really stupid things… but he'll always be my pop… even if we hate each other…." 

          "But… I don't hate Daddy…" Akane said softly.

          "Because he's still your father…. I… can't really tell you what to do. I mean, my mom will probably never love me… and I don't even know her as a person… but I still… love her…" Ranma trailed off. He hadn't put much thought into this before. It had always stung him, but now he could feel the pain more sharply. Partly because of what he was realizing and partly because he knew Akane felt the same sort of pain. "I guess… you can't… just… walk away from love, and… it hurts. Because all we can do is keep feeling the same."

          Tears were falling from Akane's eyes as she whimpered his name once and fell into his arms for a second time. Ranma stroked her hair and her back soothingly for a while and she calmed enough to go with him into the house and let him prepare dinner. They fell asleep together on the couch, content for the moment in each other's arms.

A/N: Woah, chapter 20… I can't believe it… well, I made this chapter a little longer than usual, so be grateful. I even put a line from Inu-Yasha in there (Vol. 11 of the manga) well… next time R&A confront Nodoka, or rather she confronts them…. Please Review! Reviews are very inspiring, if you know what I mean. C ya next chap. Oh, and Happy Halloween! (It's tomorrow right?)


	22. chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Inu yasha Chapter 21 

          Akane woke early that morning. She had never been a heavy sleeper, and just the first probing ray of the sun across her eyelids was enough to wake her. She shifted languidly and pulled Ranma's arm across her stomach, tracing the paths of his bones softly across his skin until she reached the cuffed sleeves of his brightly colored shirt. His muscles twitched slightly beneath her touch and she could see the strength behind them. _He's strong… in more ways than one. I wish I could have that strength._

          Turning again, Akane moved to study Ranma's sleeping face. He looked peaceful, none of the pain he carried evident on the surface. It was a different kind of peace than she had seen on his features during his experience with the sealing arrow, lacking the deathly lax in his muscles. She watched his lips curve just barely and his ears twitch as she let out a shallow sigh and began to get up.

          As soon as she moved, however, Ranma's arm tightened around her and she was pulled back down to the couch biting back an undignified yelp. Akane rolled her eyes and looked back to his face. He still looked asleep, but…. She reached up and tugged his pigtail lightly. When he didn't take notice, she growled softly and reached a little higher, scratching his tufted ears. They twitched like the muscled in his arms and he leaned into her hand, a low rumble growing in his chest. For just a moment Akane smiled warmly at him, then she stopped scratching and flicked his ear sharply with a clawed hand. As the ear flew downwards to the safety of Ranma's skull, his eyelids flew up and he looked at her, offended. 

          "Hey, can't a guy get some sleep?" he asked, blinking and rubbing his ear innocently.

          "You can sleep as much as you like," said Akane, smiling and hiding her discomfort. Ranma had moved and, due to the arm that still held her down, she was all but on top of him. Actually, discomfort didn't quite describe it…. Her smile grew malicious. "But sleeping and trying to bug me are two different things. Now prepare yourself."

          His eyes widened as her hands fled swiftly to his sides. At first the only sounds that came from his mouth were stifled gasps and chokes, but before long he was laughing uncontrollably as Akane tickled him mercilessly.    Ranma twisted in a vain attempt to regain control, but only succeeded in taking them both to the floor where she continued her onslaught. His hands shot out for hers, but she just gave short yelp and leapt off him. He was on his feet seconds after her.

          "Now you're going to get it," Ranma said, cracking his knuckles threateningly with a lopsided smirk. Akane laughed, and he took off after her. She felt lighter, as if a weight had been lifted from her. She knew things would be difficult for a while, but…_I think…things will get better._ She grinned and dodged Ranma's hands. They ran crooked circles around the living room for a while, their laughter clear in the morning air. Then Ranma caught her wrists and they fell to the floor.

          And somehow the atmosphere changed. He was on his knees directly over her, both their hands clasped on either side of her head, and Akane's laughter died. The sunlight filtered through his hair and lit it like ashes and fire. His eyes were strangely tamed, and the room had fallen silent. She could almost feel his breath on her face, his lips were slightly parted, as were hers. 

          This was the scene that Kasumi and the Saotomes walked in on as they abruptly came through the door.

          Ranma and Akane were on opposite side of the room before anyone could even blink. They exchanged embarrassed glances before trying to explain. Their heated cheeks and stuttering didn't help their credibility. Nodoka watched with an almost amused expression, Genma was congratulating his son, and Kasumi was holding a hand to her lips in surprise. 

          "I-it wasn't like that, really!"

          "Well done, boy! Now, about the wedding…"

          "N-nothing happened – not like that!"

          "Oh my! Shouldn't you wait before…"

          This went on for a few agonizingly prolonged minutes, much to Akane's embarrassment – _and Ranma's too_, she noted glancing at him. She looked to Kasumi in a desperate attempt to change the subject._ But…I wonder…if something had happened, would this be as embarrassing?_

          "Uh… Kasumi, how – how's Daddy?" 

          Kasumi started at the question, and her face fell. Akane berated herself mentally for asking. She wasn't even sure she wanted to know. She still cared… but Soun probably didn't. It was kind of cowardly, she knew, to be afraid of rejection now, but…_I don't need any more pain._

          "I think…" Kasumi said softly, " that he is more hurt than angry. He hasn't left the shrine since he woke up and he doesn't respond when spoken to, but…. I told him that he needs to let it go, that you have always been a hanyou and you're not a different person now that he knows it."

          Akane bit her lip and moved closer to her sister. "Kasumi… I – " she broke off as Kasumi put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

          "It's alright," she said, smiling. Akane shook her head vigorously.

          "No, it's not. I'm more like Daddy than I thought…"

          "Akane, you're not perfect. And neither am I, and neither is Daddy. Maybe I should have told you from the start, or maybe you should have told Daddy from the start, but this is how things worked out. So whether you accept it or not, you can only make amends for your mistakes. You can never fix them. I accept your apology, now move on."

          "Kasumi," Akane sighed, and pulled her sister into a hug. "Thanks."

          "It's alright." They broke apart and shared a sisterly smile, then Kasumi turned to go. "I think Nodoka wants to talk to you two alone. I'll see you later."

          Akane gulped and heard Ranma do the same behind her. She had nearly forgotten about Ranma's mother. Turning to Nodoka she saw her shifting her katana and gesturing for them to follow her to the table. Akane took a glance at Ranma as they sat down side by side across from Nodoka. He looked scared – although he hid it well, meeting his mother's gaze evenly – and she imagined she must look the same. 

          Nodoka was a pillar of calm as she unwrapped her katana and laid it lengthwise in the center of the table. Her hair became a vibrant red and her eyes a blue similar to Ranma's, though they were cold rather than warm, as she shed her disguise. Her facial markings were very similar to Sesshomarou's and Akane realized it was the first time she had seen them. Nodoka rarely dropped her shields, even when they were alone in the house. She regarded them coolly as they waited for her to make the first move.

          "Ranma – " he gave a bare nod of his head "– I have decided. With the best interests of our clan in mind, you may keep your life." Ranma started.

          "W-wait a minute! 'The best interests of our clan'?" he asked. His voice held a measure of disgust and pain. He slammed a fist on the table in outrage, and the sword jumped. "What about my best interests?" 

          Nodoka's eyes were slits like shards of ice. " I have allowed you to defy me when I believed it was right. That does not give you the freedom to defy me when you feel like it. You will learn your place if I have to revoke my decision to teach it to you!" 

          Ranma's lips were a firm line; his eyes were hard as he glared at his mother defiantly. Akane could see the barely restrained anger boiling beneath the surface of his skin and she watched him concernedly. Nodoka was matching his stare forcefully, her countenance bold and unflinching. Finally Ranma clenched a fist and dropped his gaze.

          "Tell me more."

          Nodoka gave him a glance of cold approval and nodded her head. She didn't get to say anything though, because at that moment the wall caved in and Shampoo stepped across the debris, bonbori in hand. Her bow and arrows seemed to be absent from her arsenal, and her face was devoid of expression. 

          "I kill," she said, amidst the swirling dust. Her voice was flat and emotionless, lacking the usual cold conviction. Akane wasn't sure what to make of it, but she fell into a fighting stance alongside Ranma.

A/N: I know this chapter is incredibly short, but I really had no time to write since yesterday. I also know that Mousse seemed out of place in the last chapter, but I had to put him in there… well, I didn't _have_ to, but I did. Um, anyway updates might be a little slower this week, I'm going to be busy, so don't get mad if they are. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! C ya next chapter!


	23. chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Inu yasha.

Chapter 22 

          Ranma had decided already that today was just not going to be his day. Which was too bad because it had started off so well…. 

He sighed inwardly and sized up his opponent. Shampoo didn't seem to be in top form: her stance was almost reluctant, and she was without her usual limitless energy.  He was glad to see she didn't have her arrows, but their absence combined with Shampoo's countenance was kind of unsettling. Akane shifted into a defensive stance beside him and then Shampoo attacked.

          She made a wide, clumsy sweep with her bonbori and Ranma and Akane leapt easily out of its path. His eyes caught Akane's confused ones and they both wondered what was going on. For her part, Shampoo didn't seem to mind that she had missed; she only whirled around and continued to attack them, her dulled eyes following their movements listlessly. Ranma shrugged mentally as he and Akane led the demon hunter outside and continued their lazy battle where a loose pattern began to develop.

 Shampoo attacked whichever one of them was closest, and they would dodge. Sometimes one of them would get in a hit – more often Akane than Ranma – but each hit weighed heavily on their consciences. It felt wrong – too easy, like attacking a child. Ranma dodged a swing half-heartedly, and Shampoo turned and swung again. He found himself pitying her, although he had no idea what was making her act this way, and he was fairly sure that Akane felt it too. She had altogether stopped trying to attack and only dodged, watching Shampoo with sad eyes. 

          "Ranma."

          His head snapped up at the sound of his mother's voice to see her standing in the brand new doorway Shampoo had made her. It made him uneasy that he never knew what to expect from her. Nodoka would never be just his mother. There was always an element of control. He couldn't relax when she was around; he had to be a 'man amongst men' for her. And he hated it, but he could not hate her.

          "Deal with her."

 Ranma's eyebrows shot up. Did she want him to… 

"I didn't ask you to kill her. Just take responsibility."

 Ranma frowned thoughtfully, dodging yet another of Shampoo's strikes. If she had heard what Nodoka said she gave no sign of it. _Responsibility?_

          "Uh, Shampoo?" asked Ranma tentatively. The demon hunter had just made a swipe at Akane and was now turning to him.

          "I kill," was all she said. That was all she said to any of either his or Akane's following verbal prompts. If she responded at all, that is. 

          "I guess we should just try and knock her out," he said to Akane, landing next to her for a split second. "I don't know what else to do."

 Akane just nodded and ducked Shampoo's bonbori. She swept Shampoo cleanly off her feet with a low sweep-kick and leapt away. Shampoo picked herself up slowly and, as if nothing had happened, swung at Ranma. He leapt over her regretfully and sent a sharp, swift blow to the back of her head. Shampoo dropped like a stone to a blow that normally would have only staggered her. He turned to see Akane kneeling at her side and checking her pulse.

          "I think she'll be alright…" she said quietly. She turned to Ranma and sighed. "But I wonder what happened to her…"

          "So do I."

          Ranma and Akane both turned to Mousse in slight surprise. He was downwind of them a short distance off and coming closer. There was no anger in his eyes, only concern as he bent down next to the fallen Shampoo. 

          "You mean, you don't know?" Akane asked. Mousse brushed Shampoo's hair from her closed eyes gently as he shook his head.

          "I can guess, but it's no concern of yours."

          Ranma noticed Akane's slight frown and stubborn expression, and knew she was about to protest. "He's right," he said, with a meaningful glance in her direction. Akane 'hmphed' but didn't pursue the subject. "We don't need to know what happened, but we would like her to stop trying to kill us. Maybe you could take her back to China…"

          "Back to China…" Mousse echoed thoughtfully. His eyes moved from Shampoo's face to Ranma's. "You are acquainted with a miko by the name of Kagome Higurashi, are you not?" 

          Ranma and Akane glanced at each other doubtfully. What could he want with a miko, of all things? Sure, Kagome was powerful according to Doctor Tofu and Kasumi, but… it didn't make sense. Akane was the one to voice their shared thought.

          "Why do you want to know?"

          "I want her help," he said flatly. His blank expression told them he wasn't about to explain himself.

          "If we take you to her," Ranma began slowly, watching Mousse for his reaction. "Then you can take Shampoo back to China?" Mousse paused, his eyes on Shampoo, before he nodded. "Then we'll take you to her, as long we can come too."

          "Don't trust me?" he asked, his lips twitching upwards. Ranma shook his head.

          "Not particularly, no."

          "I don't blame you," said Mousse as he began to scoop up Shampoo's limp form. "I accept your offer. When should I return?"

          "Uh, tomorrow I guess," Ranma said, scratching the base of his pigtail. Mousse nodded and turned to go.

 Ranma would never know what made him ask the next question. Maybe it was the way Mousse looked then, with Shampoo's slightly battered body in his arms, her limbs dangling like her long purple hair in such a way that it was impossible to tell whether he was her savior or the bringer of her death. Or maybe it was because here was a man who was possibly more troubled than Ranma himself. Or maybe it was plain curiosity that led him to ask: "Why do you love her?"

          Mousse turned his head just enough to give Ranma a surprised glance from the corner of his eye. "I enjoy the challenge," he said, never fully turning around. Then he was gone, leaving Ranma to doubt whether or not that was the whole truth.

          The sound of a single person clapping brought him back to reality and he looked up to see Nodoka watching him.

          "Well done," she said, and she looked pleased. _She's praising me… _Ranma noted with surprise. He was more surprised to find that her words didn't mean much to him, than by the fact that she actually said them. He studied her face for a moment before realizing that they were meaningless to him because they were meaningless to her as well.

          "Thanks…" he said hollowly, and felt Akane move a little closer to him. Ranma offered her a smile, helping her up from her knees. They both looked around the yard for a moment, as if another person might be hiding in wait to surprise them, before heading back to the house. Ranma glanced at the rather large circular hole in the wall. "I guess I'll have to fix this."

          "Only if you want to."

          Ranma turned to his mother. "What do you mean?"

          Nodoka didn't answer right away, instead she gestured for them to follow her into the house. Ranma met Akane's eyes for a brief moment before following his mother. They trailed her through the living room, and down the hall to her own bedroom. She slid the door open without pause, and turned around to face them, her frame blocking the entrance.

          "Wait."

          With that she closed the door behind her leaving Ranma and Akane alone in the hall. He glanced at her and could tell that she was just as confused and unsure as he was. They didn't have time for conversation though, because Nodoka returned shortly, and gestured for them to follow her. 

          Her bedroom was fairly unimpressive. It was no better or worse than any of the other bedrooms in the house. There was only one difference, and that was the dark passage behind a false set of drawers. Nodoka looked back at them once to see of they were following and entered the passage, the lights winking on and off as she passed beneath them. Ranma stared after her, at the entrance of the hall, and followed with Akane close behind him.

          The passage was short and nondescript, and it seemed to lead them underground. It ended at a pair of doors that were equally unimpressive. Nodoka, however, seemed to treat them with reverence as she paused in front of them.

          "This is the heart of our clan."

          The doors opened.

A/N: I don't know why, but I don't really like this chapter… oh well… I got this out fast, right? 2 chapters in one day… actually I wrote this one faster cuz I didn't like the last one either…uh…I think I'm making this story much longer than it has to be… anyway, I might write a sidestory about Shampoo and Mousse sometime after I finish this, so tell me if you're curious because their story won't be explained in this fic. Well, just let me know what you think, ok? In other words REVIEW! Ok, thanks for reading. Bye, now.


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Inu yasha.

Chapter 23 

          The tiles on Nodoka's roof dug into Ranma's back as he watched the stars, but he paid them no mind. There would be a number of shallow, red indentations beneath his shirt once he got up and they would cling to him insistently until they faded, unnoticed. The tiles were rubbing into his back, grating against his bones and skin, but he paid them no mind. His mind was on far greater things. Like the stars.

          The stars were a thousand glowing eyes, as cold and distant as Nodoka's, and they looked down upon him, as surely and naturally as his mother did. And he tried, tried desperately, to match their distance. But he could not look down upon Nodoka while she looked down upon him – nor did he want to look down on her. He wanted a mother, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to believe that Nodoka could ever really be one. Not when she dumped her impossibly heavy weight on his shoulders and expected him to be grateful. _She doesn't even know me…_

          He probably should have given up on the idea, he didn't need a mother, but a part of him wouldn't let it go. It could only bring him more pain, leave him feeling hollow and unsatisfied, in the end. And still he could not get rid of the notion that his mother should love him. 

          Ranma sat up, turning his eyes from the stars to study the roof and wonder what Akane was doing. She had seemed decidedly uncomfortable after… well, the fact that they had both gone off _alone_ to think spoke for itself. He wished she was on the roof with him and even though he knew she was somewhere in the house below it felt strange to be without her. He could feel the absence of her presence sharply like an itch he couldn't scratch or a word on the tip of his tongue. It almost stung him, to need someone as much as he did, but he wasn't about to push her away. What he really wanted to do was bring her closer… and he wasn't sure if that was possible anymore.

          He was bound to the honor of his clan now. His life would hardly be his own. He would have to fight for control and if Akane stayed with him she would too. How could she want that? He didn't.

          _So, I'm the demon lord of the East now?_

          He heaved a sigh and got up to go find Akane.

          _This sucks._

          Akane lied on her futon, watching the ceiling with disinterest. She actually wasn't paying much attention to the ceiling, but that's where her eyes were rooted as her thoughts drifted past it. 

          When Nodoka had finally revealed just what she intended for Ranma Akane had been more than a little shocked. And so had Ranma, but rather than leaping for the chance to have such power he had tried to leap away from it. She didn't find that too strange; it was something she would have expected of Ranma. He wasn't one to seek that kind of power. The only kind of power he wanted was what came from the Art, but honor was a part of the Art and honor bound him to a power he did not seek. 

          She could read Ranma most of the time, but Akane was not nearly so close to Nodoka. Ranma's mother, it seemed, had not always been so rigid, as hard as that was for Akane to imagine. She wouldn't say just how, but Nodoka had dishonored her clan and she claimed it was up to Ranma to restore what she had lost. So, their lands were left untouched as an heir was growing, and Nodoka herself was unable to take control. Which told Akane that either Nodoka had done something very wrong, or she saw the world as a toy – something it was not unheard of for full-blooded demons to do. She had a feeling though, that it was more complex than that.

          But it wasn't Nodoka that she was principally worried about – it was Ranma. As reluctant as he seemed to take the job, he most likely would. And if he did that… he might leave her behind….

          Her ears twitched at the shuffling that reached them through the ceiling. She heard a soft tap at her window and turned to see Ranma hanging upside down outside of it. She slid open the window and he slipped easily into the room. He looked around awkwardly for a place to sit, but the only furniture was Akane's futon and a chest of drawers. _Just like his room at… at Daddy's house._

          "Uh…" Ranma scratched his head nervously. "So… what do you think?"

          "I think…" Akane sighed, and turned her eyes to the ground. "I'm happy for you…"

          "Really." 

          Ranma stared at her pointedly. Of course he had known it wasn't the truth. How could she be happy for him when he wasn't happy for himself?

          "No. But I think you won't hate it as much as you believe you will."

          There was a pause.

          "Would you hate it?" he asked finally. She bit her lip.

          "What do you mean?"

          "I mean," Ranma began, glancing at her as if to say she already knew the answer and he was explaining it anyway. "Would you hate to – to spend your life with me?"

          Akane was afraid she was gaping at him, but she certainly had not known the answer to that question. Ranma looked surprised himself, and she guessed that wasn't what he meant to say. Most likely he was cursing Freudian slips at that moment…_ but that means he must have been thinking about it…_

          "I wouldn't hate that."

          "Oh."

          Ranma didn't seem to know what to say as his eyes darted about the room, meeting anything but hers. 

          "I said I would stay with you… just don't… leave me behind, okay?"

          His eyes met hers in surprise. "I won't."

          Their gazes parted, falling swiftly to the floor. The silence in the room was becoming increasingly stifling, until Akane cleared her throat awkwardly.

          "You… wanna spar?"

          "…Okay," Ranma shrugged, and they left the room in companionable silence as if the conversation had never happened. But in the back of their minds and the back of their hearts they knew they would belong to no other.

          Ranma watched Inu-Yasha as he fell into an upfront stance. It was different from the unassuming stances Ranma usually took. 

          "Take the first move," Inu-Yasha said, shifting slightly. 

          They had decided to fight just a few moments ago, when Ranma had arrived with Mousse and Akane. Shampoo was notably absent, but Mousse wouldn't say a thing about her except that she was alright. Currently, Mousse was off talking with Kagome a short ways away. They couldn't hear what was being said, thanks to Kagome's magic, but she and Mousse were in plain view. Akane was watching the fight that was about to begin.

          Ranma began with a slow, testing kick which Inu-Yasha dodged as he had expected. He continued to throw out attacks, his speed gradually increasing, but Inu-Yasha only dodged, watching Ranma with a speculative eye. When Ranma was near his top speed the older hanyou was still dodging, although Ranma seemed to be landing a little closer. Finally, Inu-Yasha blocked an attack instead of dodging, and they both leapt away, facing off across the yard. 

          "You're pretty fast," Ranma remarked, reevaluating his opponent. He had been surprised at Inu-Yasha's speed; he had looked more powerful than fast, like Ryoga. He was more skilled than Ranma had anticipated…_I should have expected this though, he looks like a dedicated fighter, and he's what…? 500?_

          "I know."

          Then they went at it again, but as soon as Ranma came close he found himself flying across the yard. He tucked his head, rolled once, and was back on his feet, his stomach burning with pain where Inu-Yasha had landed a blow. 

          "That all ya got?" Ranma smirked, even though 'that' was pretty good. Really good. Inu-Yasha snorted. 

          "Feh. Not even close."

          After that Ranma had a hard time keeping up with his opponent. The older hanyou was everywhere he needed to be, there wasn't a blow he couldn't dodge, or block, or make. But from what Ranma could see he wasn't much for form, which only made his movements harder to follow. Ranma leapt out of range, and Inu-Yasha made no move to continue.

          "You're not bad," he said absently, "for a pup." Ranma growled. "Maybe you'll be as good as me someday – you know, if you try hard enough…"

          Ranma's eye twitched. "Listen, you…"

          "Ranma," Akane called his name as she came closer and he found his anger abating slightly. "You're done, right? Then maybe you should ask him about… ah… you know…"

          Ranma was surprised he hadn't thought of that himself. Sesshomarou had come to mind, but he didn't seem like the type to give free advice. Inu-Yasha was related to Sesshomaru, though, and he must have learned something being alive all that time – even though he acted less like a lord than Ranma himself… Ranma would have asked him then, if Inu-Yasha's expression had not changed suddenly to surprise as he turned to where Kagome and Mousse were talking. 

          "It's done," Kagome said, as she and Mousse rose to their feet. And they all stared. 

          Because he was human.

A/N: Ugh… this took me so long to get out… I'm sorry, I was busy… I told you I would be… Well I like this chap. better than the last two, so I hope you do too, but if you don't like the way I'm taking this feel free to tell me. Yes Inu beat Ranma. I decided to have him take a kinda Colgne/Happi-ish role… and I never said I wouldn't turn Mousse human… Okay, I want to thank everyone who reviewed! Thanks!! I promise to get the next chap out faster, okay? So, please review, and I'll c ya next time!


	25. chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Inu yasha.

Chapter 24 

          Ranma shook himself out of his shock. It was hard to believe that Mousse would give it up – him, a full demon – for… for Shampoo. Under the circumstances Ranma wasn't sure if he would be able to do the same thing. His blood was a part of him, like the Art, something he didn't want to let go. But maybe it didn't mean as much to Mousse.

          "You have my thanks," Mousse said, nodding to Kagome. She smiled as he began to leave the shrine. He stopped as he passed Ranma for the barest fraction of a second, catching the hanyou's eye, and Ranma doubted this was the last time they would meet. 

          "Wait."

          They all turned to Inu-Yasha who let go of his disguise and raised his head just slightly. He seemed to find something because he glanced silently at Ranma and Akane, his ears twitching in the direction of an old well house. Then Ranma's eyes widened as his nose caught Kho Lon's scent. His eyes turned to Akane, who's surprised expression mirrored his own, and then to Mousse, who was mouthing the question: "Who is it?"

          Ranma's mouth formed the answer wordlessly, and Mousse's face betrayed surprise and maybe a little fear. They would have gone after her, but before they could the doors to the well house slid open and Kho Lon came out. She looked at them scornfully, Mousse in particular.

          "So. You're trying to be human now. How disgusting," she spat, her raspy voice like grains of sand against wood. She raised her bow, an arrow already knocked. "Now. What have you done with my Great-Granddaughter?"

          "The question is," Mousse began, and maybe he was no longer a demon, but at that moment he looked just as fierce as one. "What have _you_ done to her?"

          Kho Lon's face darkened and Ranma fell into a defensive stance in front of her, along with Akane and Mousse who's hands were already in his robes. Inu-Yasha only stood closer to Kagome and watched Kho Lon warily as she prepared to shoot. There was a moment of palpable tension between them before it snapped in unison with Kho Lon's bowstring. 

          The arrow flew through the air, and they all leaped out of its range, Inu-Yasha scooping up Kagome as he went. Ranma and Akane split apart, coming at Kho Lon from different sides. The old miko leapt out of the way, and Ranma and Akane crossed paths before increasing their speed enough to snatch Kho Lon's bow and quiver. As soon as she noticed the absence of her weapons, Kho Lon stopped in her tracks and whirled to face them, her face dark with hatred. Before she could make a move, a chain shot out and wrapped around her legs. Her baleful glare was redirected towards Mousse who matched it evenly.

          Kho Lon's lips formed a triumphant smirk as a scroll appeared in her hand. Ranma exchanged a glance with Akane as she raised it in front of her and began a spell under her breath. Before they could move to take the scroll from Kho Lon, Kagome snuck up behind her and placed a similar scroll on her back, reaching around to pluck the paper from Kho Lon's hands. Kho Lon's eyes widened, darting around inside their sockets, but she did not move. Her body was as mobile as stone.

          "This is an old spell," Kagome said, moving to stand in front of Kho Lon, and staring down at her disapprovingly. "It's before your time." Kho Lon's eyes narrowed. "You'll be able to move again in a short while, but before then lets have a talk."

          "A miko," Kho Lon got out through gritted teeth. "How can you ally yourself with them? You've turned against humanity."

          "Against humanity?" Kagome asked raising her brows. "If there is one thing I've learned, it's that humanity has nothing to do with blood. You're more of a monster than any youkai I've ever met. There is no war. So stop fighting."      

          "You would let them live?" Kho Lon hissed in rage. The muscles in her face were fighting to contort against the spell, and barely succeeding. It gave the impression of a raisin that wasn't yet ripe.

          "Why do otherwise?" Kagome frowned, her voice rising.

          "They're unclean! They dirty our earth only by living on it!"

          "That – "

          "Kagome," Inu-Yasha cut her off calmly. "The spell."

          She glanced at him and sighed, calming visibly. "You're right, there's not much longer."

          As if on cue Kho Lon's limbs began to twitch and they all moved back in a large ring around her. The scroll on her back crumbled and Kho Lon leapt away before the dust could fall. She cast one last contemptuous glance over her shoulder and was gone. 

          "Are they all like that?" Kagome asked Mousse. He turned his pensive eyes from the direction Kho Lon disappeared in with surprise.

          "For the most part, but this generation is a little softer," he said, looking back that way once more. "I'll be returning to China soon… but not to the Joketsu."

          "Hey, Mousse," Ranma began slowly, "could you contact me tomorrow?"

          "Why?"

          "I'll tell you then," said Ranma. Actually, he wasn't sure yet just what he would need Mousse for, or if he would need him at all. He would have to talk with Inu-Yasha first. Mousse only shrugged and nodded. As Ranma watched him go something occurred to him and he turned to Kagome. "How'd you do that anyway?"

          "Do what…?" she asked, cocking her head just slightly. "Oh! Turn him human, you mean? Well…" she paused, exchanging glances with Inu-Yasha. "I don't fully understand it myself, but I know the Shikon Jewel – it had the power to make demons more powerful, but it could make them weaker too – was once a part of me. So after I purified it… I think it… became a part of me again…"

          "Oh…" Ranma thought he had heard of a jewel like that, but for the most part her explanation didn't mean a whole lot to him. It made sense, but it wasn't of great importance at the moment.

          "You wanted to ask me something, didn't you?"

          Ranma turned to Inu-Yasha thoughtfully. "Yeah…I did."

          "…Well, what do you think I should do?" Ranma asked, finishing his explanation. He sat next to Akane at the table, across from Kagome and Inu-Yasha. 

          "So," Inu-Yasha began, "You have to be the lord of the East?"

          Ranma nodded. He supposed he should have expected Inu-Yasha to burst out laughing. Kagome sent him an icy glare, and his laughter slowly subsided.

          "Heh. I feel sorry for you," he said, smirking. _I can tell you do,_ Ranma thought as he sighed inwardly.

          "If you don't have anything constructive to say," Ranma growled, "then just don't say anything."

          The older hanyou's face turned more serious. "It won't be an easy job. You'll have to take control, and get rid of all those demon hunters first. If you do that, and prove yourself capable, then you shouldn't have problems with the full-blooded lords," he said frowning thoughtfully. "Do you know what your first move is going to be?"

          Ranma nodded solemnly. "I'm going to take care of the Joketsu."

A/N: That chapter was waaay too short, but I wanted to end it there, sorry. And, I'm sorry that this took me a while to get out. My computer was being strange… also I don't know if the shikon jewel could turn full-blooded demons into humans, but lets just say it does, okay? I don't know what's supposed to happen to the jewel after Kagome purifies it either, so I'm sorry if I'm wrong. Um, that's pretty much all I have to say except thanks for the nice reviews! Bye!


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Inu yasha.

Chapter 25 

          The water was a smooth curtain of blue silk, parted brutally by the head of their boat to China. Akane leaned against the railing, watching the sea absently. It was a cool day, and the wind whipped her cropped hair wildly. She sighed and wondered if the entire trip would be this boring. It wasn't a long ride, but it would have been much faster by plane. So why were they taking a boat in the first place? It was more 'discreet.' That, and there were no airports close to Joketsu, so this way was faster in the long run. 

          Everyone had taken a part in planning this trip, and they had gotten it done quickly. It had only taken a little over a week to get everything planned and on the road. On the road to Joketsu. 

          Mousse had agreed to help them fight, and, surprisingly, Shampoo decided she would help, but without fighting. Akane was constantly being surprised by the young miko. The ice in her expression had melted, she was polite even to Ranma, and she seemed perfectly willing to help them. It was a definite improvement over her previous attitude. _Which one is the real Shampoo, though?_

          Whether Shampoo was trustworthy or not, they would need as many mikos as they could get without going for outside help. If Shampoo did turn against them Tofu, Kasumi, and Kagome would hopefully be enough. It was unlikely to come to that though, because the more mikos they had, the more peaceful the outcome of their visit to her village would be. 

          Akane chewed her lower lip as her thoughts turned to the village, and more importantly, the village elders. She knew Kho Lon was one, and that – according to Shampoo – there were four more, but she had no idea how powerful they were. Shampoo had said that Kagome was more powerful than each of the elders separately, but she wasn't sure how much more powerful. Kho Lon was not the weakest of the elders, and she was quite a bit weaker than Kagome. That gave them some hope, though none of them were about to underestimate their opponents. Not even Ranma. 

          He was more nervous than anybody, though Akane was the only one who knew him well enough to tell. And he had every right to be nervous. If they lost, then they would most likely be dead. Either killed during battle, or killed after they were found on the battleground, too wounded to escape. So why do this at all? Maybe it was because they had nothing better to do. Or maybe it was because there was nothing else they could do.

          For Ranma it was about taking control of the Eastern Lands. For Nodoka it was about honor. For Kagome it was about doing what she believed in. For Inu-Yasha it was mainly about protecting Kagome. For Kasumi it was about family. For Tofu it was about friendship. For Mousse it was about gratitude. For Shampoo it was about closure. For Genma it was about… fear of his wife most likely…. For Akane it was about helping Ranma. And for them all, it was about doing what was right. 

          The Joketsuzoku. An impossibly primitive village of demon hunters and mikos. Their beliefs were outdated and primal, but they refused to integrate into the populace that was blissfully unaware of the existence of demons. The village had no place in the modern world, and if they didn't change themselves they were going to be changed. There was no need to destroy the village, only make it more open to those with youkai blood._ But there might not be a difference between the two…_

          From what they had seen of Kho Lon, the elders would probably not accept defeat alive. Kho Lon would never change her ways. She would probably rather die. But they hadn't seen her since she showed up at the Higurashi shrine, so maybe she had decided that she needed time to rethink her ways after her conversation with Kagome… or maybe she had caught wind of their plans and headed home to warn her village. The latter was more likely, and more worrisome. 

          Akane decided there were far too many things to worry about. But at least her father was no longer on her growing list of problems. She had spoken to him – actually he had spoken to her – only once, but she knew he didn't hate her at least. He had declined to help them and, while it stung, Akane could understand that. Things weren't back to the way they were – they probably never would be – but it was a beginning. 

          Alongside their boat, Akane could see another similar one and she recognized it as Nodoka's. Not that Nodoka had an entire boat to herself. The other ship was being used by the rest if their 'army.' While they couldn't go for outside help, it was perfectly alright to recruit those you already knew, or who already worked for you. Nodoka either knew them, or had them working for her. There weren't very many occupying the other ship, just as there weren't very many occupying theirs, but since they had the space and none of them felt up to making conversation with strangers, the groups were split up. 

          On the deck of the other ship Akane could make out a figure leaning on the rail and looking over the water just as she was doing. She wondered idly what they were thinking about before she thought she saw the figure's head move and had the suspicion that they were looking at her. It was as likely false as it was true, but somehow the thought made her uncomfortable. Abruptly she pushed herself off the rail and left to go find Ranma.

          Ranma was worried. About a battle. And anyone who knew him, knew that that was a rare thing. But this was a different kind of fight than he was used to, and it didn't all come down to his ability alone. It wasn't just about his life. 

          He watched the underside of the bed above him from his own resting place. The ship cabins were small, and cramped, with barely enough room for the bunk beds that were bolted to the walls. He had expected them to be this way, but it was always amazing to see just how small they could make a bedroom. His eyes began to drift closed lazily with the slow rocking of the ship. It wouldn't be much longer now, before they reached China…

          The door to his cabin flew inward suddenly as the ship jolted and Akane stumbled in, grabbing a bedpost for support. She glanced at his wide eyes and laughed nervously in embarrassment.

          "Sorry," she said as he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "I was opening the door and I kind of fell…"

          "Jeez, you're clumsy," Ranma feigned an exasperated sigh. "Sit down before you hurt yourself." 

          Akane rolled her eyes. "I'm going to ignore that," she began, sitting next to him on the bed. Ranma stopped grinning as soon as she whacked him over the head. "Starting now. So, what do you think?"

          "I'm worried," Ramna told her, with a sigh. "But you knew that already."

          Akane nodded thoughtfully in confirmation. There was a short silence before she asked, "do you think we'll win?"

          "I'm not sure what to think. I'd rather not fight them at all."

          "But there's nothing else to do, is there?"

          They both knew the answer to that. This was an old discussion, but they always hoped it would end differently. 

          "There's nothing else to do," Ranma said. But the conversation was far from over. They continued to talk, weighing their options, counting up the pros and cons. Both of them spoke in lazy fragments of sentences, because they had gone over it all before. What is there to do when you can't move back? _Move forward._ So that's what they did. What they were doing.

          "Just don't die, okay?" 

          Ranma glanced down at Akane. He wasn't sure just how she had gotten into his arms, or how the conversation had come this far, but he answered with a nod, pulling her closer.

          "I won't," he breathed into her hair, "As long as you don't either."

          She closed her eyes, leaning against him and they sat in comfortable silence. After a short time Akane's breathing slowed and Ranma could tell she was asleep. He followed her slowly into unconsciousness. 

A/N: This chapter was just to tell you what's going on. I didn't want to write all their preparations before they left because that would be boring and tedious. I know this chapter wasn't really interesting, but it sums it all up neatly, so next time I can just get straight to the action. Also, the part where Akane sees that person on the other ship has nothing to do with the plot, in case anyone was wondering. This took me a while, but I would have had it out yesterday if FF.net was working so it's not all my fault. Well, Review please! C ya next time.


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Inu yasha.

Chapter 26 

          Ranma crept into the storeroom, Kasumi and Akane trailing behind him like twin shadows. The door inched open beneath his hand, swinging inwards silently. The three of them slipped inside and closed the door behind them without a sound. 

          They were alone with the boxes and crates and open barrels that littered the dirt floor. Ranma's eyes scanned the darkness until he was satisfied they would find what they were looking for. He signaled with a movement of his hand to Kasumi and Akane, and they all dispersed around the room, searching through the containers. Both of the hanyous stayed close to Kasumi because it was her shielding that kept them from the guards' senses.

          They weren't the only ones searching tonight. There were three other groups of the same number. Tomorrow, at dawn, they would offer to form a treaty with the Joketsu, even though it wouldn't be accepted. Then they would have to fight, and they would be severely outnumbered. So now they were evening out the odds by getting rid of the biggest threat. Arrows.

          The bow and arrow was a main weapon of the Joketsu, and crippling that would cripple them. It was underhanded, but… now they would both have a handicap. Ranma couldn't bring himself to like it, but they would surely lose if their opponents were able to pick them off from afar. Especially if they picked them off from afar with sealing arrows. It wasn't fair, really. _But…not everything can be fair, can it?_

          The jagged heads of many arrows glinted at him in the moonlight like teeth in a great, carnivorous jaw. Ranma signaled Kasumi and Akane and they glanced from him to the arrows and back before searching the area around the open barrel he discovered. They were all three soundless as the shadows around them as they moved about the room.

          They returned to the night, the storeroom thoroughly searched. The stars passed silent judgment on them as they crept out of the sleeping village. Guilt weighed on Ranma as heavily as the burden of stolen weaponry on his back. The wind and the cool night air bit into their skin like a thousand tiny knives as they trundled back to their camp.

The sounds of battle raged across the village of Joketsu, ringing in Ranma's ears. There was a tension in the air all around the fighters, dispersed among them like mist. It was a rush just to be there, in the midst of the din and the combat. Where there could have been peace.

          The Joketsu had promptly turned down the offer to treaty with battle cries and bloodthirsty war whoops. That was to be expected though. If the fight had been fierce then, it became only more heated when the Joketsu discovered their missing weapons. The battle aura of the entire Joketsuzoku tribe had been daunting – a giant apparition of their warriors – but Ranma and the rest of his fighters were beyond that sort of trick now. 

          Amidst the sea of the Joketsu were four rings of destruction. Four rings of demons, each surrounding a miko who protected them from magical attacks. If there had been more mikos there would have been more rings, but the strategy seemed to be working fine so far. It was a challenge though, not to kill their opponents.

          It wasn't their goal to destroy the Joketsu, as Ranma had told everyone who was fighting for him. Killing was unnecessary, and it didn't weigh well on his mind, more so in this fight than any other. He wasn't sure they would listen to him just yet, but if the majority of the village were spared it would… make him feel less guilty. So he didn't actually care about the Joketsu and the only reason he didn't want them dead was because he didn't think it was a fair fight. He wasn't going to kill as many people as possible, did it matter what his motives were? 

          Ranma ducked a jab from a man wielding a bladed mace and knocked the weapon out of his hands expertly. The man was downed with a few well-placed blows, and Ranma stepped over the fallen to greet the next wave with the rest of his circle. Akane was fighting on one side of him, next to her was Mousse, and the rest of their circle was made up of demons they weren't well acquainted with. Shampoo was in the middle, grimfaced, but still fighting with them and not against them.

          The stronger fighters were circled with the weaker ones in order to even out the power of each circle. Shampoo was a part of Ranma's group because Mousse seemed to be the only one she wouldn't turn against. And they hadn't been able to split up Inu-Yasha and Kagome, but other than that the circles were made for power. 

          Ranma slipped behind his opponent, sending his fist to the back of her head while dodging a kick from outside the circle. The first one fell, and Ranma was able to flip his second opponent by her outstretched leg, making sure she stayed down. He moved on to the next, and the next after that, in a fast-paced dance that rivaled that of the fighters he faced. Beside him, Akane flew through the moves just as gracefully, her expression fierce and her hair flying. 

          The dance was all around them, a brutal, beautiful clash of wills and weapons. Flames of hatred and regret burned resiliently behind the death-black pupils in the eyes of every warrior. The battleground was littered with blood and unmoving bodies and fallen weapons. Labored breathing, battle-cries, metal upon flesh, and the stench of the dead and the living hung in the air all around the restless sea of Joketsu and the ringed islands of their opponents. 

          Then the sea parted, and through it came the wilted figure of Kho Lon. Her inhuman eyes met Ranma's gravely as she approached, untouched by her fighters. Instead of fighting, the withered miko leapt high above Ranma and into the center of their circle. Her pointed staff hit the ground with a thunderous crack in the exact spot where Shampoo had been standing just before she stumbled backwards, a mixture of shock, fear and anger across her features. 

          Around them the dance ended, and there was a silence as deafening as the clap of Kho Lon's staff on the ground. She looked down scornfully upon Ranma and his circle from her perch atop the gnarled end of the stick, glancing at her great-granddaughter as if she too were nothing more than a demon. 

          "Enough!" Kho Lon's voice was a sound like the slap of flesh against flesh, quick and cold and hard. She sneered at Ranma. "This is foolishness. Surely you didn't think you could win with such a pitiful force?"

          "I don't know," Ranma said, a dark smirk coloring his features. "Seemed to be working pretty well to me."

          "You will die," Kho Lon hissed, "by my hand."

          "Should I feel honored?" Ranma asked, and though his tone was facetious his mind was reeling in confusion. Kho Lon narrowed her eyes, and raised a bony hand, one finger extended towards a scarred log suspended above the ground horizontally.

          "The Challenge Log."

          She met Ranma's eyes for a moment before hopping away to take her place on the old tree trunk. He stared after her cautiously. _So, the ghoul wants to fight?_ He was about to meet the challenge when a hand on his arm stopped him. He knew it was Akane before he turned around.

          "Ranma…" she looked up at him through the curtain of her hair. "Remember… you can't lose. Not because everything depends on this. Not because you have to prove yourself to anyone. Not because you have to, or you want to. You can't lose because… that's who you are. Ranma Soatome never loses, right?"

          "Akane," he began softly. He wasn't sure what he had been planning to say, but as their eyes met it slipped from his mind. " I love you."

          Her features slowly softened as her eyes turned glassy and a smile stole across her face. Just as time had sped up during the battle, it slowed incredibly as Akane raised her face and brushed his lips with hers. A bare feather-light touch. She dropped back on her heels with a small, satisfied smile. Ranma watched her for a moment.

          "Hey, aren't you going to say anything?" he asked, and he could have sworn she was smirking.

          "Maybe after you've won."  

          Ranma rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh and turned to go.

          "Just don't die, okay?" Akane called to him. He grinned at her over his shoulder.

          "I won't."

          Ranma took his place on the Challenge log. 

A/N: You know that log you see Shampoo fighting on in China? Isn't that called the Challenge Log? I wasn't sure, so I might be wrong, anyway, I got that out pretty fast I think. Considering I don't get to the computer any earlier than 6:30 anymore, it's pretty fast. Well, I don't really have much to say about this chapter, except that this story is almost finished. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. All I have left to say now is PLEASE REVIEW!! Ok, thanks, c ya.


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Inu yasha Chapter 27 

          The blue of the sky was not visible behind the veil of thick, gray clouds above the heads of Akane and the rest of the spectators. The weather was nobody's concern, though, as all eyes were on the two figures atop the Challenge log. Ranma and Kho Lon.

          Akane watched them as they sized each other up, preparing for the battle ahead of them. Kho Lon reeked of loathing, it was written all across her countenance. Hatred was the only definable emotion on her, and telling whether she felt anything else beneath the overbearing disgust was impossible. Ranma on the other hand was as solemn as she had yet seen him. He seemed to be taking the fight seriously, and by the look on his face he wasn't about to lose. Akane watched him shift his stance warily and was sure he knew what he was doing. 

          She knew he was probably capable of defeating Kho Lon on his own ground. She was human, miko or not, and any demon was immeasurably stronger than her. But Kho Lon had lived a long time, and like Kagome she had undoubtedly picked up some techniques, magic or otherwise, that Ranma would be hard-pressed to beat. As long as he was careful, he stood a good chance of winning. _He will win… but Kho Lon must know that…right?_

          Finally Ranma seemed to come to a decision. He met Kho Lon's eye evenly, his face determined and grim-set. 

          "No weapons," he said as he watched the old miko for a reaction. She snorted and tossed her staff to the ground in answer. Ranma shifted just slightly. "Good."

          There was a fraction of a second's pause before they leapt forward simultaneously. Ranma swerved to the side of Kho Lon's fists, and she ducked his own attack as they crossed paths and turned to face each other on opposite sides of the log. Ranma smirked and they went at it again. 

          The two of them seemed to be evenly matched as they fought along the ancient length of marred wood. Akane could tell though, that this was a warm up, and they were only testing each other's strength. Most one-on-one battles started off slowly like that, but if it went on too long, Ranma might wear himself out before the real fight started. He had been fighting earlier against the Joketsu, while Kho Lon probably didn't waste much physical exertion during that battle. 

          "It is foolish of them to waste time and energy like that. They should just go at it," Akane heard Nodoka say beside her. Ranma's mother had been fighting in a different circle, and Akane hadn't seen her since the battle started. She hardly looked as if she had been fighting at all, with her hair still neatly in place and her intricate battle armor barely scuffed. 

          "Perhaps you're right," the demon next to her said, brushing a strand of cyan hair over her shoulder. Her golden, cat-like eyes still trained, like everyone else's, on the battle. Akane frowned and decided to speak up.

          "They're both smarter than you give them credit for," she said, and she couldn't keep all of the irritation from her voice. They could insult Kho Lon all day if they wanted to, but Ranma was anything but foolish…_ most of the time, anyway…_ "Especially Ranma."

          Nodoka only raised an eyebrow. "We'll see."

          The discussion was forgotten as Ranma and Kho Lon ended their warm up. Akane watched Ranma begin to speed up, still dodging and attacking fluidly. One of his kicks connected with Kho Lon's middle, and she was sent into the air, landing on her feet atop the log, a short distance away from him. She narrowed her eyes spitefully, and moved to attack him.

          Ranma prepared to leap over her next assault, but as she met him her speed increased incredibly, her fists flying in every direction like small stones. He managed to block the majority of the blows, but the old miko got a few good hits in. Akane could see the determination burn brighter in his eyes. 

          He went after Kho Lon, dropping a shower of blows upon her. His feet and his fists were almost blurs to Akane's eyes. Kho Lon managed to dodge a few, and block a few more, but Ranma was able to hit her much more than half the time. Though he did do some damage, he was probably pulling his punches. Akane could understand that; no matter how much she hated the old ghoul, hitting a grandmother, even if she could take it, would make her feel dirty.

          Kho Lon finally found an escape from the assault as she leapt over Ranma's head and made to attack him from behind. Before she could, Ranma whipped around grabbing her outstretched fist and flipping her over. She bounced against the wood, freeing herself from his grasp, and jumped to stand atop one of the four posts that suspended the log. A look of intense concentration appeared on her face, and Akane heard Shampoo give a soft gasp behind her.

          "Ai-yah! Is Splitting Cat Hairs technique!"

          Akane didn't have to ask what that was because just after Shampoo finished speaking, Kho Lon split into two. Then her double split, and the next copy split, and it continued until they roughly formed a circle around Ranma. His eyes darted around the ring, as if he were searching out the real Kho Lon. He shifted into a defensive stance and waited.

          "Why don't you attack?" one of the Kho Lons asked him, and he lunged for that image. He was pushed back by the force of a blow to his chest, nearly losing his footing atop the log. He watched the images warily, and they all looked back at him with mocking smirks across their aged faces. Ranma frowned in concentration, his ears twitching. Then he attacked another image, and was again pushed backwards. 

          But instead of stopping he only touched down on the log, pushing off again immediately and socking an image in the face, sending her flying. Kho Lon regained control quickly and executed a neat flip, landing across from him on the scarred wood. The rest of the images flickered out like flames in the wind. 

          Ranma smirked widely at Kho Lon's scowling face as she asked: "How did you know?"

          "Ironic as it is," he grinned, "You were the only one with a heartbeat."

          It was clear to Akane that Ranma was now in control of the fight. Apparently, it was clear to Kho Lon as well because Akane didn't think it was possible for her to look any angrier. Now would be the best time for Ranma to finish the fight, and finish it fast._ But that's just not his style…_

          Kho Lon leapt to attack Ranma, but he only slipped around it. The old miko whirled and tried to land another blow, but Ranma continued to evade her. They moved back and forth across the Challenge log, the smirking hanyou continuing to dodge Kho Lon's attempts to strike him. Finally, they leapt apart, and Ranma's expression turned serious. 

          "Okay, enough of this," he said, preparing to attack. Kho Lon fell into a defensive stance, her face set in a confident smirk. Ranma took his first few running steps towards his opponent before lurching to a stop, suspended in time. 

          "What the hell…!?" he got out in a low growl, his fierce gaze sweeping across Kho Lon's triumphant expression. Akane was just as angry. 

          "What did she do?" she asked Shampoo in a furious hiss. Shampoo only stared at her great-grandmother in shock and confusion. 

          "Is very powerful spell," she said finally, "But Great-Grandmother not powerful enough to use alone."

          "Then who…"

          "Akane!"

          She turned to see Kagome making her way through the spectators with an irate looking Inu-Yasha trailing behind her. 

          "What is it?" 

          "It's the elders! They're the ones helping Kho Lon with the spell. They're shielding their activities, though, so none of the other mikos can tell."

          "So they won't fight fair," Akane growled, biting her lip. She glanced at Ranma, who was still trading insults with a smug Kho Lon and clenched a fist. "Then neither will we."

          "You won't be able to attack Kho Lon," Kagome told her, as if she sensed what Akane was thinking. "The spell will affect you before you get there."

          "Can't you break it?" Akane asked desperately. Kagome opened her mouth to answer, but before she made a sound it began to rain. Shampoo became a cat beside them, and upon the Challenge Log Ranma's form shifted as well. The redhead was no longer frozen, though, and she stumbled forward, regaining her footing quickly before moving again to attack Kho Lon.

          "Oh, that's right!" Kagome gasped. "Because Ranma changed forms, the spell doesn't recognize him. They'll have to relay it if they want it to work again."

          "Then you find the rest of the mikos on our side, and try to stop the elders before they get the spell back up," said Akane, turning back to Ranma, who was fighting Kho Lon viciously. 

          She slammed the ghoul in to the log, driving her elbow into Kho Lon's stomach. When she still began to get up Ranma pummeled her under a shower of blows and sent her skidding across the ancient wood. She didn't move after that. Whether Kho Lon was dead or unconscious, Akane could not tell.

          Ranma took a few deep breaths as the rain began to cease, pushing a few slick strands of hair from her eyes. She turned to Akane, grinning, and was about to step off the log when she froze once more. 

          "You will pay for that, demon."

          The four remaining elders came into view, leaping onto the log from amongst the crowd. They were all as short and shriveled as Kho Lon, standing before him like miniature, grim-faced statues.

          "You will pay."

A/N: I really meant to make this battle all one chapter, but sadly it got out of hand and this is the result. Well, I know that the splitting cat hairs technique is only seen in the anime, but I wanted to include it because I couldn't think of a better technique for her to use. Hirryu Shoten Ha would be too much, and the breaking point wouldn't work very well. If I got anything wrong about that technique don't blame me because I haven't even seen the anime, I just heard of Kho Lon using it and thought it would be cool. Anyway, please review and I'll c ya next time!


	29. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Inu yasha.

Chapter 28 

          Ranma had hoped that the fight with the Joketsu wouldn't come to this, really she had. But now that she stood facing the four village elders, she wondered if the confrontation could have come out any other way. The Joketsu were really quite predictable. Their hatred made them that way.

          Ranma watched the elders in front of her with caution. It was easy to believe that they were, in fact, elders – the title fit them well. Their pale, wrinkled skin, crisp white hair, and shrunken stature gave them away just as it had with Kho Lon. They were clearly very old, and their eyes held too much wisdom for them not to be respected. Ranma even felt a grudging respect for them herself. 

          She was about to begin the fight against the four elders when suddenly there were only three. Her eyes flew to the ground on one side of the log and found Inu-Yasha had knocked down one of the elders, driving her head into the ground. 

          "Ranma," he spoke without turning, keeping his attention focused on the crone in front of him. "I wouldn't waste my mercy on them."

          With that he picked up the elder by her withered head and flung her into one of the village buildings. The walls caved in around her point of impact and the structure swayed for a prolonged moment before collapsing in a billowing cloud if dust and debris. Ranma looked from the building – the former building – to Inu-Yasha. The hanyou was only staring at the building, scratching his head in surprise.

          "I didn't expect the thing to fall down," he muttered almost in annoyance. The grating sound of shifting debris caught Ranma's ears, and she turned to the pile of fallen walls in shock. The elder was rising shakily from what Ranma had been sure was her grave. _How can she still be alive?_

          Inu-Yasha was after her in a flash, and Ranma would have continued to watch had her ears not caught the subtle sound of a drawn bowstring. She leaned backwards for a moment, and an arrow flew by her face, barely missing her nose and shifting her flame-red hair in its passage. It drove into the trunk of a tree some distance off. Ranma's attention was back on the elders before it hit, and she was faced with only two of them. 

          She quickly located the missing figure off to the side, the crowd moving from that spot as one mass. That spot where Akane was locked in a fast-paced battle with an elder of the Joketsu. She seemed to be holding her own, and Ranma didn't have time to see if that would change because she was too busy dodging a volley of arrows from the remaining elders. _I guess we missed a few of the bows…_

          She slipped in-between the projectiles with a fluid grace, inching closer to the aged mikos. Before she was in arms length of their weapons, the elders abandoned that strategy, disappearing instantly from Ranma's sight. She whirled around, expecting an attack from behind – and she got one, when she was forced to leap over the arrow that would have cut into her stomach, had she not turned in the first place. Without pause she sent her fists in the direction of the shot, feeling immensely satisfied when they connected with the miko's flesh. The old ghoul hadn't moved.

          Ranma watched as the elder flew backwards, regaining control after a moment and flipping to land on her feet. Then the other one flickered and re-appeared, but her focus was not on Ranma.

          "How dare you interfere!?" she cried in outrage at a smirking Kagome.

          "Don't let that spell fool you, Ranma," she called, completely ignoring the elder's outburst. "They have to remain in the same spot while they use it."

          "Thanks," Ranma grinned at her, and swerved to the side of a blow from one of the mikos. The other had leapt off the log and was moving furiously to attack Kagome. She never reached her target though, because just after she was stopped by Kagome's shield Inu-Yasha sliced her neatly in half with a sword nearly as big as himself. He snorted, resting the blunt edge of the weapon over his shoulder, and turned to Ranma.

          "Take her out fast," he said, "The rest of the Joketsu are beginning to fight."

          Ranma blinked at him, surprised by the elder's sudden death, before looking to the crowd. Where before they had been watching the fight attentively, they were now searching out fallen weapons and opponents. She could see a few fights breaking out already.

          Her perspective of the battleground changed suddenly as she was blown backwards by an invisible force, skidding on her back across the length of the log and slowing to a painful halt at the end of it. She raised her head enough to glimpse the last of the elders fire an arrow towards her chest and found she couldn't move. 

          A sword shot through the air, cutting clean the shaft of the projectile and embedding itself into the Challenge log. The life returned to Ranma's limbs, leaving a feeling of warmth and blood-rush. She hopped to her feet in time to see Mousse leap to attack the elder and be blown back just as she had been. _What kind of spell is that?_

          The elder turned her gaze on Ranma. Their eyes met, and a thousand things whirled through her mind. Then the old miko raised her hands in front of her.  Ranma raced forward, pulling the sword from the wood. Her opponent placed one hand behind the other, palms facing forward. Ranma was an arm's length away. The elder let out a blast. Ranma let the sword fly. 

          Akane had been fighting for a time. She didn't know how long, but it was beginning to grate on her nerves. Not only because she had no idea how Ranma was doing against the rest of the elders, but also because the fight was taking much longer than she wanted it to. She had gotten some good blows in, and she was the faster and stronger of the two, but the old miko was clearly more skilled. 

          Akane was preparing to launch another attack when she found her opponent jumping straight into her blow. She didn't hesitate to execute the attack and follow through with a few more blows while the elder was off-guard. She finished her opponent off with a sharp kick to the head that sent the old crone to the ground, unconscious.

          Breathing a satisfied sigh, Akane looked up to see Nodoka, her sword drawn, watching her critically. It was clear to Akane that she had sent the miko into her path with an attack of her own. 

          "Thanks…"

          "You would have, most likely, won eventually without my help," Nodoka said coolly, sheathing her katana. Her cold eyes shifted to the Challenge Log. "But perhaps my… son… is another story."

          Akane turned to see Ranma pulling herself to her feet atop the length of scarred wood. She watched in a kind of awe as Ranma ran forward, drawing Mousse's discarded sword from its wooden sheath and sending it hurtling towards the elder's head just as she unleashed some sort of gigantic blast from her palms. The air seemed to ripple around the miko's outstretched hands and Ranma was forced into the air, her limbs limp and weighted. The sword drove itself into the elder's forehead, splitting her skull and impaling her against the ancient log. Akane wasn't really paying attention to her, though.

          All her focus was on Ranma as she plummeted down to Earth, dropping like a stone. Akane was moving before she knew it, her body running automatically. She moved only faster when Ranma's unmoving form hit the ground somewhere beyond the unsettled mass of the Joketsuzoku, which had grown considerably smaller.

          A pile of bright red lay before her, and then the feeling came back to her numbed senses. She could feel the pounding of her feet against the hard-packed dirt, the strain on her muscles as she pushed herself to go faster. She could feel her nails digging into her palms, and hot tears running down her cheeks, drying near-instantly in the wind-force. _That… that MORON!!_

          And then she was at Ranma's side, falling to her knees. She wasn't dead, Akane knew. She had known the entire time. She knew Ranma wasn't dead, wouldn't die, and yet it hurt just to see her that way. Her clothing torn and filthy with mixtures of blood and dirt, her hair a tangled mess, her limbs and ears as limp as any doll's.

          "You're such an idiot," Akane whispered, shaking her head and taking Ranma's hand in her own. Ranma cracked an eye open.

          "Hey, I won, didn't I?" she asked, her voice tired and dry. Akane laughed through her tears. She would have found something to say, but Nodoka approached them from behind, casting her gray shadow over them both.

"You've done well so far, Ranma," she said, fingering the hilt of her sheathed sword. "The rest of us will take care of the cleanup."

          Ranma and Akane exchanged glances. This was another test, and they both knew it. Nodoka was anything but courteous, and she would expect them to take responsibility no matter how injured Ranma was.

          "No," Ranma sighed, "Let us help."

          Ranma's mother merely nodded, as if she had expected nothing less from them. She didn't even make an attempt at trying to dissuade them, and it spoke volumes.

          "Do you think we could have a minute, Mrs. Saotome?"

          Nodoka looked Akane over critically as she spoke those words. There was a moment of silence as she matched stares with Akane, then turned to go, leaving only her words.

          "Fine. Don't be too long."

          The two hanyous watched her until she was out of their hearing range. Then Ranma let out a slow breath blowing her hair from her eyes.

          "Say, do you think there's any hot water around here?" 

"Ranma, I would really hate you," said Akane, and her frown made Ranma shiver. She folded her arms, and looked down on him for a minute before her eyes softened, a smile gracing her features. "If I didn't love you already."

          "What can I say? I'm a loveable guy."

          Akane took in Ranma's flaming hair, feminine features, and unbound breasts and laughed outright. And Ranma laughed with her. And the wind blew their laughter across China, a signal of the change to come.

A/N: I regret to inform you, that I'll be posting the epilogue as soon as I get it written. Yes, this is the LAST CHAPTER. I had to end this story somewhere, and this was the best place to do so. It's really hard to find a good ending place for AU's that don't have definite plot lines. But I'm sure most of you could tell it was coming to a close… uh, right? Well, anyway, at least I won't have to write anymore battle scenes. God, am I tired if writing those! But I just couldn't end it with one chapter… Okay, I just want to thank all my reviewers sooooo much! And that's all I have to say, so c ya.


	30. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Inu yasha.

Epilogue 

          Ranma stood in an office, with Akane, waiting. It was really a very plain room, but there hadn't been time to decorate it. He supposed he would see many offices like this in the future. Many more than he really wanted to. But what could he do about that? _Nothing is perfect…_

          The sharp clacking of heels upon marble alerted them to Nodoka's approach. She was to inform them when their 'guests' arrived. Her presence signaled to Ranma that they would soon be greeting Saffron and Herb, the two leaders of the largest youkai factions in the Eastern lands. 

          After the death of the elders, the majority of the Joketsu opened up to the idea of treaty, albeit reluctantly. The news of their battle had evidently spread to the neighboring communities, both youkai and miko, and from there had traveled to Saffron and Herb, who seemed to be impressed.

          Ranma chuckled. It wasn't long after their victory that he received word from the two leaders. He could remember that day, when Akane ran up to him, the open letter in her hand, breathless and laughing. She had grinned handing him the paper, her words still rang in his ears.

          'They think you're invincible,' she had laughed. And after that he had known things would work out to his satisfaction.

          He kept in touch with Mousse and Shampoo, who lived a short distance from Jusenkyou and Joketsuzoku. There they could help keep things under control, if the need arose. Ranma had also decided that he was definitely going to stay on good terms with Rin and Sesshomarou. And not for purely diplomatic reasons, either. 

          "Ranma."

          He glanced up at his mother.

          "They have arrived." 

          Ranma nodded, glancing at Akane once, before preparing to leave the room with her. Nodoka's voice stopped him.

          "Wait," she held out her hand. Ranma stared at it silently for a moment, before accepting it cautiously. "You've done well. I know I can expect great things from you."

          There was something in her eyes as she shook his hand with all the warmth of a business partner. It was not love, never love, but… maybe a kind of respect. And he would have to live with that.

          She dropped his hand. "Go."

          And it wasn't as bad as he had thought. 

He and Akane turned and continued down a cold hallway, pausing at the great oak doors. Those were the doors to his future. Perfectly rectangular, with an almost orange hue and peeling finish and stainless steel knobs. They were ugly, yes, but no matter what was behind them, they were just doors. It really didn't matter what they looked like.

He raised his hand to the knob, and paused, looking down to Akane at his side. She met his eyes and, with an encouraging smile, took his hand in hers. Ranma rubbed his thumb across the ring on her finger.

They were engaged now, in both human and demon terms. 

He grinned at her and opened the door, ready to see the other side.

It wasn't perfect. Nothing was. But he could live with that.

It wasn't perfect. It was just close enough, though.

Author's Notes: There it is. Short and sweet. Especially that short part, but honestly, what else would you expect from me? Just look at my chapters! I have trouble writing anything over 2,000 words. So thanks to everyone who read this far and stayed with me and my horribly short chapters. I really want to say thanks to everybody who reviewed, because without all of you I wouldn't have gotten this far. You really encouraged me and helped me out through my first fic.

I loved writing this. The battle scenes were sometimes beyond tedious for me, but it really was a lot of fun. I want to end it here, however, so I can go on to start new fics. (Actually I already have started one, but that's besides the point) This ending does leave a few loose ends, but that's what I was going for. I mean, look at the Ranma series. Nothing is resolved with that ending, but you already kind of know what's going to happen.

I probably won't write a sequel because you already know Ranma is going to become lord of the eastern lands. I really don't think that there is much more for him to do, so sorry for anyone who wanted a sequel. I really hope you enjoyed reading my first fic.

I just have one more thing to say: **I'm still debating whether or not I'm going to write a shampoo/mousse sidestory**. I've had a few people say I should, but I'm not sure yet. If I did write one, it would probably not be too long, nor would it go over all the events of the story. It would probably skip around a lot because I'd assume you know what happened. It's still a possibility, so tell me if you want one and I'll do my best. 

So, thanks and bye for now.


End file.
